Angel's Tale
by Ruwa no Pen
Summary: Quelle pire punition pour un être doté d'ailes que l'interdiction de s'envoler ? Rongée par la solitude et dévorée par l'ennui, Chiyo plongera parmi les nuages en espérant découvrir un air inconnu, un continent abandonné et un être qui pourrait bien lui sauver la vie... Ou la mener à sa perte. (VAMPS)
1. Prologue

**Je vous présente donc ma troisième histoire en solo. À vrai dire je ne sais même pas d'où je tiens mon inspiration pour ce nouveau récit, à supposer qu'il y ait réellement une source à tout ça. C'est parti d'un tout petit bout d'idée dans mon esprit et sans que je m'en aperçoive ça a pris une ampleur folle, et Angel's Tale est née. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête pour mettre des membres de VAMPS dans cette histoire, parce que bon "VAMPS" et "anges"... Voilà quoi xD. Mais l'association des deux s'est faite tout naturellement donc j'espère que c'est la bonne voie à suivre, et personnellement je n'imaginerais pas l'histoire avec d'autres personnages maintenant.**

Prologue

J-10 ans environ

Le soleil s'était levé sur l'Eden, comme chaque matin, sans qu'aucun nuage ne vienne cacher ses sublimes rayons. Les oiseaux s'étaient mis à chanter, comme chaque matin, réchauffés par la bienfaisante lumière de l'astre. L'eau qui coulait en abondance sur ce Pilier, comme chaque matin, s'était mise à scintiller. Les dragons baillaient, comme chaque matin, en s'étirant paresseusement. Les habitants s'étaient levés, comme chaque matin, avant de vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ce matin avait tout pour ressembler à un autre matin, parfaitement banal en apparence. Et pourtant quelque chose d'extraordinaire était en train de se dérouler, ce matin-même, dans une modeste maison de la ville de Source-Chantante. Personne ne se doutait de rien, tant cette journée avait tout pour être une journée comme les autres. L'eau s'écoulait toujours et longeait les trottoirs, se perdant entre les pavés blancs dans un envoûtant labyrinthe aquatique. Les barques flottaient sur l'onde calme, poussés par de grandes perches de bois que maniaient avec dextérité les gondoliers.

Au-delà des murs de la capitale du Pilier de l'Eau s'étendaient les rizières, striant le paysage de leurs rayures vertes et argentées alors que les grains de céréales poussaient dans une lenteur toute végétale. Plus loin encore de petits bois tâchaient la surface de la colonne et ombrageaient le terrain où naissaient les premières chutes d'eau. Le liquide plongeait en contrebas dans un grondement sourd avant de couler à travers les marais vers le Bord, où il se jetait définitivement dans le vide pour disparaître et fusionner avec les Nuages.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître dans ce contexte idyllique, une jeune fille souffrait le martyre, allongée sur son lit, la tête à moitié dans l'oreiller. La sueur avait plaqué ses longs cheveux bleus contre son visage et ses lèvres laissaient échapper de petits gémissements aigus entrecoupés de jurons fort peu élégants dans la bouche d'une aussi jeune demoiselle. Ses doigts serraient furieusement les draps blancs alors qu'elle poussait un nouveau cri perçant.

Lillabeth, sa mère, s'agitait à ses côtés en ignorant tant bien que mal la souffrance de son enfant, ce qui avouons-le n'était pas franchement évident lorsque cette dernière hurlait à vous en exploser les tympans. La douleur les avait toutes deux prises par surprise alors que l'aube inondait le ciel et l'ainée avait dû se dépêcher d'aller chercher tous les composants nécessaires au rituel. Ainsi une coupelle d'eau, une poigné de terre, une bougie allumée et la brise qui filtrait par la fenêtre réunissaient les quatre éléments fondateurs et étaient disposés selon le même schéma que les Piliers correspondants. Et enfin, sur le dos de sa fille reposait une fleur, symbole du Pilier de la Nature qui incarnait la fusion de ces mêmes éléments.

Finalement, la maman s'assit aux côtés de la petite qui grimaçait d'une souffrance contenue avec bravoure et ténacité. La génitrice se souvenait parfaitement du jour où elle avait eu à affronter cette douleur qui vous déchirait de l'intérieur, elle se rappelait les encouragements de sa propre mère et le soulagement lorsque cela avait pris fin, la laissant épuisée mais heureuse. Par bien des points de vue cela s'apparentait assez à un accouchement, lui rappelant la naissance de son adorable Chiyo.

« J'ai peur, sanglota la bleue.

—Ne pleure pas, murmura Lillabeth en lui passant un linge mouillé sur le visage, caressant ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Bientôt tu seras plus libre que quiconque en Eden. »

La jeune fille acquiesça en serrant les dents. Elles entendirent le patron du café d'en face déplier tables et chaises pour installer sa terrasse, signe que le temps avait déjà considérablement passé. Le travail n'allait plus tarder à commencer. Au moment même où la grande et la petite dame pensaient cela, un affreux bruit de déchirure se fit entendre dans la pièce et l'enfant écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

L'ainée lui enjoignit de rester calme alors qu'elle commençait à incanter dans une langue dont l'origine s'était depuis longtemps perdue à travers les siècles. La réaction ne fut pas immédiate, mais peu à peu l'eau trembla, la terre vibra et le vent augmenta son souffle sans que la flamme ne trépasse, bien au contraire. Une goutte se détacha de ses consœurs pour flotter au-dessus de son bol avant de se mettre à tourner autour de Chiyo, vite rejointe par d'autres larmes transparentes et bientôt se furent toutes les essences du monde qui tournoyèrent au-dessus de la petite.

Lorsque celle-ci commença à se tordre sous la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus insupportable, Lillabeth dut la maintenir à plat ventre pour préserver son dos en pleine mutation du moindre contact. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la bleue et elle gémit d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai mal… »

Mais sa mère ne pouvait lui répondre sous peine de briser l'incantation, de même qu'elle ne put rien faire lorsque la panique envahit sa fille.

« C'est trop dur ! Arrête ça ! » cria-t-elle, au bord du supplice.

La maman ferma les yeux pour échapper à la vue de ce liquide pourpre qui perlait au dos de l'enfant. Les draps auparavant immaculés ne le furent plus tant que ça et la plus jeune se débattit pour échapper à la poigne de son ainée mais cette dernière la tint fermement. L'enfant hurla dans son oreiller, torturée et enragée. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de craquer, bientôt elle irait mieux. Bientôt.

« J'en veux plus ! J'en veux plus ! J'AI MAL ! »

Une seconde plus tard, la fleur fusionna avec le corps de Chiyo et un courant d'air balaya la pièce, l'anneau formé par les éléments explosant en des milliers d'étincelles dorées.

Deux magnifiques ailes venaient de se déployer dans le dos de la bleue, deux ailes d'un blanc plus pur que la neige et d'une douceur qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de la soie. Mais leur déploiement s'était accompagné d'un hurlement qui avait littéralement glacé le sang de Lillabeth. Il exprimait une souffrance proche du désespoir et elle laissa échapper quelques larmes en regardant le visage de sa fille qui s'était évanouie suite au terrible effort qu'avait demandé l'arrivée de ses deux voiles célestes.

La mère essuya ses pleurs avant de se pencher sur l'enfant dont elle caressa affectueusement les cheveux. Puis elle s'absenta un instant pour revenir avec une bassine d'eau et un gant, se réinstallant sur le matelas pour nettoyer délicatement là où le duvet fusionnait avec la peau, désirant débarrasser les plumes du sang qui commençait déjà à s'y accrocher en séchant.

Cette tâche terminée, elle s'agenouilla un moment pour admirer son bébé endormi et elle sourit inconsciemment devant son visage angélique. Ses yeux s'égarèrent vers les ailes désormais propres de Chiyo et elle tendit la main vers elle pour les frôler …

« Non… »

Elle stoppa son geste alors que ses doigts n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres du duvet blanc et sa main se rétracta. La petite la regardait d'un air à la fois anxieux et désolé.

« J'ai l'impression que si tu touches je vais avoir mal.

—Je comprends. »

Tendrement, la jeune fille prit la main de sa mère dans la sienne et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant de nouveau à un sommeil réparateur. Dès le lendemain, Lillabeth l'emmènerait au Bord du Pilier pour qu'elle puisse s'envoler. Et alors le merveilleux sourire de Chiyo réapparaîtrait, plus éblouissant que jamais.

Le dernier Ange était né.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

J-6 ans environ

« Pas si vite, Chiyo ! Tu vas tomber !

—Mais non, idiot ! »

La jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine à travers la plaine, poursuivit par Ju-ken qui peinait à maintenir son allure effrénée. Le jeune homme originaire du Pilier du Feu venait d'atteindre la majorité et comme il l'avait un jour promis à l'Ange, la première chose qu'il avait faite une fois l'âge de sa liberté atteint avait été de venir lui rendre visite. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et leurs mères étaient des amies de longues dates qui, même si elles ne l'avoueraient jamais, n'abandonnaient pas l'idée de marier un jour leurs enfants.

Tous les opposait pourtant, l'un étant un géant et l'autre plutôt petite l'un ayant les cheveux rouge et l'autre bleus l'un étant un fils du Feu et l'autre une fille de l'Eau. Mais cela n'empêchait pas une véritable complicité d'exister entre eux, complicité qui triomphait aisément du temps et de la distance, ne faiblissant sous aucun prétexte.

La plus jeune était donc allée accueillir leurs deux invités à l'aéroport, car Shana n'avait pas manqué là une occasion d'accompagner son fils pour rendre visite à Lillabeth. Une fois dehors il avait été hors de question pour les deux acolytes d'aller s'enfermer à la maison, alors ils avaient quitté l'enceinte protectrice de Source-Chantante pour prendre à plein gaz la direction du Bord.

Chiyo et son ami avaient slalomé un moment entre les rizières avant d'atteindre l'orée d'un petit bois, et c'est là que la bleue avait commencé à distancer Ju-ken. Sautant par dessus les arbres morts et les fougères, elle avait rapidement atteint la prairie tandis que le jeune homme galérait à l'arrière, se prenant les pieds dans la moindre petite branche. L'aquatique se doutait qu'il devait être proche de la crise cardiaque alors qu'elle accélérait à l'entente des chutes d'eau. Il allait encore l'engueuler pour son insouciance légendaire mais elle s'en fichait éperdument. « Dangereux » ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. C'est pour ça qu'une fois en haut de la cascade, elle n'hésita pas une seconde à sauter.

Son plongeon se solda par un élégant plouf et elle crachota légèrement en jaillissant hors de l'eau. Elle leva la tête, avisa l'enflammé qui lui s'était arrêté juste avant de tomber et lui fit de grands signes de la main.

« Ramène-toi ! Elle est super bonne !

—On va être trempés ! protesta le rouge.

—C'est le principe de la baignade, ouais ! »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le jeune homme la rejoignit dans un magnifique jet d'éclaboussures. Ils restèrent étendus un moment sur la surface liquide, admirant le ciel d'azur dépourvu de nuages. Que c'était bon… L'Ange aurait pu s'endormir ainsi tant elle était bien, bercée par l'onde et le chant des oiseaux. Mais le destin en décida autrement puisqu'une main vint bientôt enfoncer son visage sous l'eau, la surprenant dans son début de sieste. Pour se venger, la bleue se débattit quelques secondes avant d'arrêter totalement de bouger, se laissant flotter telle une algue morte. Deux bras la firent alors brusquement émerger et Ju-ken s'écria :

« Chiyo ! Tu vas bien ?!

—Évidemment crétin ! rétorqua-t-elle après lui avoir recracher un jet d'eau au visage. Tu te débarrasseras pas de moi si facilement ! »

Son ami poussa un bref soupir mi soulagé mi résigné et elle lui tira la langue avant de regagner le rivage. Elle invoqua alors une brise chaude qui vint les sécher et accessoirement les décoiffer. Elle s'allongea ensuite dans l'herbe verte et tendre et son complice ne tarda pas à faire de même.

« Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu fais ça ta robe s'envole ? lui demanda-t-il d'un air taquin.

—Bien sûr, c'est à dessein, répondit malicieusement la jeune fille.

—Tu es incorrigible, soupira l'ainé.

—Et toi trop pudique.

—C'est pas parce qu'étant petits on prenait parfois nos bains ensemble qu'il faut que tu me montres ta culotte à la moindre occasion ! riposta la jeune homme.

—T'as qu'à pas regarder si ça te gène tant que ça ! Pervers ! »

Les deux amis se fusillèrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire, incapables qu'ils étaient de s'engueuler avec sincérité. Il en avait toujours été ainsi entre eux, ils se chamaillaient pour mieux se réconcilier.

« Je suis heureux d'en avoir enfin fini avec la routine, souffla le rouge en fermant les yeux sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Mais je ne pourrai plus venir pour te surveiller aussi souvent, ça m'inquiète un peu.

—C'est exactement pour ça que je suis également en-chan-tée que tu partes pour Jardin-Doré, sourit grandement la bleue.

—Ça fait plaisir, ronchonna l'enflammé. Puisque c'est ça il ne me reste plus qu'à emménager ici finalement.

—Tu veux mourir ? »

Le regard de psychopathe qu'elle lui jeta alors les lança dans un nouveau fou rire. Mais un rugissement terrible les stoppa net, et ils se fixèrent un moment avant de repartir de plus belle dans leur délire. Entendre les cris des dragons était une chose à laquelle ils étaient habitués mais quand on ne s'y attendait pas cela surprenait toujours. Ils finirent par s'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux et les côtes douloureuses. Ils reprirent leur souffle paisiblement, puis Chiyo se redressa sur un coude pour observer son ami.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si tu venais ici ?

—J'aimerais bien conduire des barques pour guider les gens à travers la ville. Ça doit être agréable, répondit Ju-ken.

—Et surtout tellement chiant, remarqua l'aquatique.

—Surveille ton langage jeune fille !

—Oui papa…

—Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de pouvoir s'occuper des dragons, poursuivit-t-il en lui jetant un regard en coin.

—Ah j'ai trop hâte d'y être… soupira la bleue d'un air rêveur. M'occuper de ces petites boules d'écailles toutes mignonnes ! s'extasia-t-elle en faisant une bouille adorable.

—Avec des dents pointues et des griffes acérées, lança le jeune homme pour plomber l'ambiance.

—Tu n'as aucun cœur ! » lui reprocha sa cadette.

Elle lui tourna obstinément le dos et entreprit d'examiner avec attention une pâquerette qui poussait tranquillement un peu plus loin. Elle ne faisait pas vraiment la tête, non, elle savait que son ami disait ça avant tout parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Mais elle avait la chance de pouvoir côtoyer et prendre soin des créatures les plus extraordinaires qui peuplaient l'Eden. Elle n'avait que faire des inquiétudes de Ju-ken !

Les dragons la passionnaient depuis qu'elle était haute comme trois pommes, et du fait de sa maitrise des quatre magies élémentaires elle pourrait un jour en dompter un ! Elle s'amusait déjà, depuis la naissance de ses ailes, à voler à leurs côtés. Se dire qu'un jour elle en aurait un qui partagerait sa vie c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Pour le moment, elle ne pouvait que se contenter de les approcher et parfois même de les toucher. Voler avec eux était déjà quelque chose d'incroyable à vivre, mais voler sur eux devait être encore plus palpitant ! Se reposer entièrement sur sa monture, lui confier sa vie, sentir l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines tel un raz-de-marée… Chiyo aurait tout donné pour vivre ça.

Bien sûr, s'occuper de ces êtres majestueux comportait des risques. Si le dragon était lié à quelqu'un il ne fallait le toucher sous aucun prétexte si on tenait à la vie. Entrer en contact avec un dragon uni à un humain sans l'accord de l'humain en question revenait purement et simplement à du suicide. Mais la créature légendaire le faisait généralement comprendre à l'imprudent à force de grognements équivoques avant que l'irréparable ne soit commis.

Chiyo ne s'occuperait pas de ses bestioles préférées avant la fin de ses études, c'est-à-dire avant trois longues années, ou trente-six mois, ou cinquante-deux semaines, ou mille quatre-vingt quinze jours d'ennui.

« Arrête donc de massacrer cette pâquerette, grogna le rouge en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie.

—C'est elle ou toi.

—Oh, alors continue je t'en prie. »

L'Ange poursuivit donc passivement son arrachage de pétales, se laissant aller en arrière pour s'appuyer contre le jeune homme qui protesta pour la forme :

« Que me vaut cet excès soudain d'affection ?

—Je pensais juste au fait que tu allais me manquer quand tu serais à Jardin-Doré, murmura la bleue.

—Je passerai de temps en temps, lui fit remarquer Ju-ken.

—Je sais mais le fait d'y penser me déprime un peu…, bouda-t-elle.

—Comment tu fais d'habitude quand je suis pas là ? Tu t'ennuies ?

—Non pas vraiment. Je vole avec les dragons, je joue avec eux, je fais la sieste avec eux…

—Rassure-moi, par « avec » tu veux dire « en même temps » ? s'enquit l'ainé avec un brin d'inquiétude.

—Non, avec. Bras dessus, patte dessous, tu vois ? »

Les deux amis restèrent longuement ainsi, l'une dans les bras de l'autre, à admirer le paysage aquatique qui leur était si familier. C'était leur point de rencontre habituel et s'était aussi là que l'aquatique se réfugiait après les cours, qui l'ennuyaient d'ailleurs profondément la plupart du temps. Elle n'avait jamais rien appris qu'elle ne sache pas déjà en histoire, et ses camarades mettaient toujours des jours à maitriser ce qu'elle mettait deux secondes à reproduire en cours de magie élémentaire. Non, décidément, c'était à l'air libre qu'elle était le mieux.

Chiyo ferma les yeux, savourant le passage de la brise dans ses cheveux bleus. Elle aurait presque pu s'endormir si un bruit qu'elle connaissait bien n'avait pas éveillé son attention. Elle jeta un regard tout autour et finit par apercevoir ce qu'elle cherchait de l'autre côté de la rivière. Un dragon d'eau se glissait lentement dans leur direction, luisant sous l'éclat du soleil. La jeune fille le connaissait bien, puisqu'à chaque fois qu'elle venait trainer dans les parages il finissait immanquablement par pointer le bout de son museau. Elle avait même finit par lui donner un nom : Vague.

« Ju-ken, chuchota la bleue.

—Mmh ? émit faiblement celui-ci.

—Regarde. »

Lorsque le jeune homme retint sa respiration, l'Ange sut qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. La jeune fille tendit la main vers la créature qui n'hésita pas à traverser pour s'approcher. Vague ronronna sous les caresses de l'adolescente et celle-ci attrapa la main du rouge pour la poser délicatement sur les douces écailles du dragon d'eau.

« Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je les aime. »


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

J-3 ans environ

Chiyo se laissa rouler le long de la pente herbeuse, prenant de la vitesse à chaque seconde avant de se stopper net juste au Bord. Le choc de l'arrêt fit glisser une de ses jambes dans le vide mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et resta ainsi, un pied sur terre et l'autre dans les Nuages. Il n'y avait plus personne pour la gronder pour son insouciance face au danger… Ju-ken venait à peine de repartir pour Jardin-Doré qu'il lui manquait déjà. Elle était totalement seule désormais.

Elle posa sa tête sur un carré de mousse et observa le tapis blanc et cotonneux qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Le vaisseau qui transportait son ami était loin maintenant, elle l'avait vu passer juste au-dessus d'elle il y avait de cela une heure à peine. Alors que la jeune femme venait de terminer ses études et de trouver un travail, elle voyait l'homme qu'elle considérait comme son frère la quitter pour un Pilier lointain. En réalité elle ne savait pas si le Pilier de la Nature était si loin que ça, mais il pouvait bien être à des années-lumière cela n'aurait rien changé à l'impression de vide qu'elle ressentait.

Elle avait pourtant d'autres amis, des gens avec qui elle adorait trainer et discuter, mais à côté de Ju-ken ils n'étaient pas plus importants à ses yeux qu'un banc de planctons face à une baleine. La bleue sourit distraitement. Le rouge aurait sans doute adoré la comparaison, nul doute qu'il aurait été très flatté.

Chiyo aurait adoré voir une baleine de ses propres yeux, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie. On lui avait appris ce qu'étaient ces créatures gigantesques à l'école, en cours d'histoire. Les Piliers de l'Eden n'en possédaient pas, aucune étendue d'eau n'étant assez grande pour contenir ces énormes cétacés. L'Ange avait été impressionnée à l'idée que même le lac sur lequel avait été construite Source-Chantante soit trop petit pour abriter un de ces mammifères marins.

Ces êtres étaient presque devenus des légendes car aucun être vivant peuplant l'Eden n'en avait jamais vu autrement que dessinés sur de vieux manuscrits. On ne trouvait ces immenses poissons que dans l'océan de la Géhenne, où on ne se rendait plus depuis des dizaines et des dizaines d'années.

La jeune femme inspecta une fois de plus les Nuages, comme si ces derniers allaient s'écarter pour la laisser entrevoir le monde qu'ils recouvraient. Ce fut le cas un instant, mais le continent maudit était bien trop loin pour que l'œil avisé de l'aquatique puisse le discerner. Puis les vents rabattirent le manteau blanc et ce fut fini.

Une langue râpeuse frôla le mollet de Chiyo, faisant sursauter celle-ci. Elle se retourna pour se retrouver nez à museau avec Vague et elle caressa ses écailles en riant légèrement.

« Tu m'as fait peur, idiot ! » lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

Seul un ronronnement lui répondit, et elle continua, parlant plus à elle-même qu'à l'imposant dragon d'eau.

« Il faudrait que j'accomplisse le rituel un de ces jours, juste pour voir si tu m'es destiné. Mais pour ça il faudrait déjà trouvé quelqu'un qui connaisse le rituel… Et ce n'est pas ici que je dénicherai un chevaucheur de dragon. Ils sont tous à Jardin-Doré, ils ne sont pas fous ! »

Le lézard géant pencha la tête sur le côté, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le sens des paroles de la jeune femme, et celle-ci agita brièvement la main dans sa direction, comme pour dire « laisse tomber ». Il n'en demanda pas plus et s'allongea paresseusement aux côtés de la bleue, posant négligemment une patte sur elle, froissant sa robe turquoise.

Vague et l'Ange soupirèrent de concert, l'un de bien-être et l'autre d'ennui. Le premier mourait d'envie de faire une sieste, au contraire de la seconde qui aurait tout donner pour un peu d'action. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas déployé ses ailes ? Plusieurs semaines au moins, c'était certain. Mais voler ne l'amusait plus autant qu'avant… C'était toujours une sensation grisante mais elle avait arpenté les cieux surplombant le Pilier de l'Eau de long en large des centaines de fois. Elle avait soif de paysages nouveaux. Ses ailes étaient sa vie, apprendre à s'en servir avait été laborieux mais c'était comme apprendre à marcher, une fois qu'on peut le faire on ne sait plus vivre autrement.

Elle se redressa lentement, écartant délicatement la patte du dragon et laissant la brise jouer dans ses cheveux bleus. Cet air, Chiyo le connaissait par cœur. N'en existait-il pas un autre quelque part ?

« Pourquoi n'irais-je pas en Géhenne ? » souffla-t-elle soudain.

Vague redressa ses longues oreilles sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. La bleue posa une main sur le flanc de la créature et écouta son cœur battre de longues minutes.

Sa mère lui avait toujours formellement interdit de se rendre sur le continent perdu. À la naissance des ailes de sa fille elle avait commencé à lui enseigner l'histoire de leur monde, celle-là même qui avait séparée l'Eden de la Géhenne. Au départ n'existaient que les Anges et les Démons dont les peuples coexistaient en paix. Puis vint le jour où ils s'unirent, donnant naissance à des êtres nouveaux : les humains. Ces derniers n'héritèrent que des quatre magies élémentaires, là où les Anges possédaient en plus celle de la création et les Démons celle de la destruction.

Mais tandis qu'au dessus des Nuages, les Anges acceptaient de bon cœur la présence de leurs nouveaux frères, en dessous il en allait tout autrement. Beaucoup de Démons ne supportaient pas de voir leurs effectifs se réduire considérablement face aux faibles humains pourtant de plus en plus nombreux. Alors grâce à leur magie, ils anéantirent littéralement les pouvoirs de ceux qui étaient parfois les enfants de leurs amis, de leurs voisins, mais qu'ils considéraient désormais comme des envahisseurs. Des dizaines, des centaines puis des milliers de personnes se retrouvèrent bientôt incapables d'invoquer le moindre sortilège.

La Géhenne elle-même subissait les conséquences de l'usage abusif de cette magie destructrice, se transformant en une terre désolée et privée de vie. Les Anges prirent alors la décision d'évacuer ce continent qui courait à sa perte. Les Démons furent abandonnés à leur sort dont ils étaient les seuls responsables, de même que les humains dépourvus de pouvoir. Qui sait ce qu'aurait pu donner l'union d'un être magique et de l'un de ses êtres maudits ? Hors de question de prendre des risques inutiles.

Curieuse, Chiyo avait alors demandé à Lillabeth pourquoi les Démons ne s'étaient pas rebellés, affirmant qu'ils auraient pu déclarer la guerre s'ils l'avaient voulu. Sa maman lui appris que le peuple d'Eden et celui de la Géhenne étaient liés au plus profond de leurs êtres. Si la magie de la création affrontait celle de la destruction, les deux étaient immédiatement annihilées, aucune ne pouvant vaincre l'autre. Pour préserver l'équilibre. « Si un Ange meurt, un Démon meurt » lui avait-elle dit.

« Tu sais, murmura Chiyo à l'intention du dragon. Ma mère était un Ange, comme moi. Alors lorsqu'elle est morte, un Démon a du mourir avec elle… Ça veut dire que si jamais le Démon auquel je suis liée disparaît, s'en sera fini de moi aussi… »

La créature enfouit son museau dans le cou de la jeune femme et souffla bruyamment, réchauffant la peau fraiche de la bleue. Cette dernière sourit et déposa un baiser sur la tête de Vague qui ronronna de plaisir.

« C'est un peu effrayant comme idée… Mourir pour quelqu'un que je n'aurais jamais connu… Tu ne crois pas ? demanda-t-elle sans pour autant attendre de réponse. Je me demande s'il reste encore beaucoup de gens en bas, depuis le temps… »

L'aquatique se releva et garda ses pieds à l'extrême limite du Bord, ses orteils remuant dans l'herbe fraiche et humide. C'était vraiment tentant. Le vent qui soufflait semblait la pousser vers l'avant, l'encourageant à se jeter dans le vide, à se laisser tomber jusqu'en bas. Elle traverserait les Nuages et verrait enfin à quoi ressemblait la Géhenne.

La voix de Chiyo s'éleva doucement, invoquant un lien ancestral qui se matérialisa sous la forme d'un fil rouge attaché à son petit doigt. La cordelette était tendue vers le bas, disparaissant à travers la couche cotonneuse. La bleue était reliée à un Démon et pouvait donner une forme à ce lien. Elle aurait également pu créer une corde la rattachant à ses semblables, mais pour cela il aurait fallu qu'elle ne soit pas le dernier Ange au monde.

La jeune femme déploya ses ailes et savoura le passage de la brise dans le duvet blanc, puis elle murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je saute ? »

Et elle sauta.

Plongeant en piquet, elle s'enfonça sans hésitation dans les Nuages épais. Sa robe et ses plumes furent bientôt imbibées d'eau mais elle n'en avait que faire, pour l'instant elle prenait juste garde à ne pas s'éloigner de la paroi du Pilier, qui sait si elle serait capable de le retrouver dans un tel brouillard. Sa traversée du lit cotonneux dura une éternité durant laquelle elle eut l'horrible sensation d'étouffer, et lorsqu'elle déboucha enfin à l'air libre se fut pour mieux s'enliser dans un nouveau cumulus couleur d'encre.

La bleue laissa courir sa main le long du mur rocheux qu'elle longeait, se demandant vaguement quand est-ce qu'elle arriverait enfin à destination. Elle avait l'impression de chuter depuis des heures tant elle n'en voyait pas le bout.

Bien heureusement son vœu fut enfin exaucé, et la première chose que Chiyo vit de la Géhenne fut son immense océan. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut la côte, un peu plus loin, au delà de laquelle s'étendait une immense terre à perte de vue. Le paysage était désertique, comme si le sol avait été entièrement brûlé, et seuls quelques arbres morts se dressaient encore ça et là dans le paysage noirci, leurs branches levées vers le ciel en une supplique silencieuse. Pas une seule trace de vie à l'horizon.

La jeune femme invoqua à toute vitesse un vent chaud pour se sécher, ce qui lui permit de redéployer ses ailes pour stopper sa chute vertigineuse quelques mètres à peine avant la mer. Le Pilier de l'Eau prenait pied dans les flots… Maintenant qu'elle le savait cela semblait presque évident.

Elle continua lentement à descendre, se rapprochant des vagues noires et opaques. La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu une eau aussi sombre. La brise qui soufflait faisait à peine trembler l'onde, donnant à l'océan un air lourd et oppressant, contre nature. À la fois curieuse et craintive, elle tendit doucement une jambe vers le liquide et alors que son orteil allait frôler l'écume, une voix retentit dans son dos.

« Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. »


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

J-3 ans environ

Chiyo fit volte-face, s'éloignant par la même occasion de la surface sombre de la mer. Un jeune homme lévitait à quelques mètres d'elle à peine, maintenu dans les airs par deux grandes ailes en tous points identiques à celles de la jeune femme. À la différence près que celles-ci étaient noires, et non blanches. Un fil rouge les reliait tous deux, le lien magique n'ayant pas disparu le long de la chute.

« Tu es… un Démon ?

—Ta question exacte serait plutôt : es-tu le Démon lié à moi ? fit-il en esquissant un sourire malicieux. Dans ce cas la réponse serait : oui » ajouta-t-il en parodiant une révérence.

La bleue l'observa sans savoir comment elle était sensée réagir. Son clone _inversé_ la fixait en retour sans ciller, d'un air à la fois curieux et amusé. Ses longs cheveux blancs et cuivrés flottaient au vent, tranchant avec sa tenue sombre. C'est alors que Chiyo remarqua l'épée qui dépassait du dos de sa copie démoniaque, et elle sut qu'elle devait commencer à angoisser. Voilà bien longtemps que les armes avaient été bannies de son monde.

« Tu vas me tuer ?

—Tu ne trouves pas ta question un peu stupide ? » se moqua le jeune homme.

L'Ange rougit de honte et détourna ses yeux d'azur de ceux noirs et oppressants de son vis-à-vis. Bien sûr que c'était stupide. Si elle mourait, il mourrait avec elle.

« Alors, que vient faire un joli petit Ange dans un monde en perdition ?

—Je… Je m'ennuyais, bredouilla l'aquatique, intimidée.

—Et Miss Ennui a-t-elle un nom ? minauda le blanc.

—Chiyo.

—Enchanté. Moi c'est Kaoru. »

En un battement d'ailes il fut à ses côtés, lui tendant une main qu'elle serra avec circonspection. Il recula légèrement en direction du rivage et s'arrêta un instant pour chercher l'approbation dans les yeux bleus de la jeune femme qui laissa la brise s'engouffrer entre ses plumes et la pousser à la suite du Démon.

La terre aride et désolée s'étala bientôt sous leurs pieds et le jeune homme fit disparaître ses voiles noires pour atterrir. Toujours aussi méfiante, Chiyo ne l'imita pas et resta immobile, flottant en se demandant ce qu'elle était venue faire là. Ce n'était pas son monde et ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à voir ici. C'était un univers de ténèbres en total opposition avec le sien et elle était la seule touche de couleur dans cet abysse. Non vraiment, elle ferait mieux de remonter.

« Tu veux visiter ? Parce qu'on dirait pas comme ça mais il y a des trucs à visiter, lui apprit le blanc.

—Il vaudrait mieux pas, je-

—Tu seras rentrée pour diner c'est promis, la taquina-t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

—Pourquoi tu t'appelles Kaoru ? lui demanda alors la bleue.

—Oh ça se demande encore chez vous ? s'amusa le Démon. Mon nom signifie « parfum ».

—Signifie ?

—Nos noms ne viennent plus de la nature puisqu'ici la nature n'existe plus, lui expliqua son clone. Ils reflètent notre personnalité.

—Et quoi ? Ça veut dire que tu sens bon ? fit la demoiselle en se retenant de glousser.

—Non, ça veut dire que j'envoûte les gens. »

Chiyo laissa échapper un « oh » lourd de sens avant de daigner toucher le sol à son tour, désormais un peu moins méfiante. Donner la définition de son nom était une vieille coutume destinée à instaurer une certaine confiance entre les gens. En confiant à quelqu'un le sens de son nom on lui confiait le sens de sa vie, du moins c'était ce que disaient les vieilles croyances.

La jeune femme fit donc son premier pas sur la terre de la Géhenne et ses pieds nus s'écorchèrent légèrement sur la roche sèche et coupante, assez pour lui faire pousser une exclamation de surprise que reprit sa copie, qui écarquilla les yeux d'un air étrangement sidéré. L'Ange resta un instant sans comprendre avant de baisser les yeux à son tour et elle cessa de respirer en contemplant le spectacle qui se produisait à même sa peau. Là où son sang avait coulé jaillissaient déjà de petites pousses vertes et tendres, s'insérant entre ses orteils pour capter les rayons du soleil. Une fine couche d'humus se forma bientôt tout autour, apportant douceur et fraicheur à la blessure de la bleue.

Celle-ci releva la tête vers son opposé qui fit de même, toujours sans voix, et son regard slaloma plusieurs fois entre le sol et son vis-à-vis avant que ce dernier ne se jette sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Surprise, Chiyo mit quelques secondes avant de réagir mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se débattre, les paroles du Démon l'en dissuadèrent :

« C'est incroyable ! Merveilleux ! »

Une goutte entra en contact avec la joue de la demoiselle et lorsque Kaoru la reposa enfin elle comprit qu'il pleurait. C'était des larmes de joie, et le sourire qui éclairait le visage du blanc encore sombre quelques secondes plus tôt donna à son clone l'envie de sourire à son tour, même si elle n'était pas sûre de tout comprendre. Pour l'instant elle avait juste très mal aux pieds.

« Mais c'est mauvais. Très mauvais, se reprit le jeune homme en observant les environs d'un air inquiet.

—Hein ? Pourquoi ? s'alarma aussitôt la bleue.

—L'odeur de ton sang va attirer les prédateurs. Je dois t'emmener en lieu sûr.

—Je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer chez moi.

—Chiyo, tu saisis ce que ton sang représente pour mon peuple ? Pour ce monde ?

—Euh… Il fait pousser des trèfles ? tenta l'Ange devant le regard brillant de sa copie.

—Oui, fit le blanc en riant. Mais si une goutte donne un trèfle, que peuvent bien donner deux gouttes ou même plus ?

—Tu es fou ! s'écria-t-elle en reculant, apeurée.

—Je ne parle pas de ton sang à proprement dit, mais de la magie qu'il contient. La magie de la création !

—Tu penses que-

—Tu peux faire renaitre ce monde ! s'extasia Kaoru en la saisissant pas les épaules. Promets-moi de revenir. Promets-moi de revenir nous sauver ! »

L'aquatique n'hésita pas bien longtemps devant le regard plein d'espoir du Démon. Après tout cela ne lui coûterait rien d'autre qu'un peu d'énergie qui serait bien vite récupérée. Et en faisant cela elle pensait bien sûr aux derniers habitants de la Géhenne mais aussi à elle-même. Si ce monde s'éteignait son clone périrait et elle avec lui. Pourquoi mourir quand on peut faire autrement ?

« C'est promis. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

« Merci de t'être épuisée à la tâche, encore une fois. »

Les deux liés admiraient le nouveau paysage qui se dessinait depuis l'entrée de l'immense caverne montagneuse, aménagée par la population du continent maudit pour ceux que les Anges avaient abandonnés. Les sans-magie. Voilà déjà plusieurs jours que Chiyo leur prêtait main forte, étalant sa magie sur la terre stérile qui se recouvrait au fur et à mesure d'arbres, de cours d'eau ou encore de fleurs à certains endroits. Kaoru l'avait présentée comme leur sauveuse, leur Ange gardien, et elle avait été acclamée à l'apparition des premières pousses de blé nées de son pouvoir.

Celui-ci s'épuisait cependant trop vite au goût de la jeune femme et chaque petite heure qu'elle passait à nourrir la Géhenne n'était jamais assez productive selon son exigence. Les parcelles fertiles étaient toujours trop petites et les animaux qui avaient survécus jusqu'ici ne grandissaient ou grossissaient jamais assez vite. Mais tout cela n'était que l'avis d'une demoiselle qui avait l'habitude de contempler la vie dans toute sa splendeur, pour le Démon et son peuple s'était bien déjà plus qu'ils ne pouvaient en demander.

« Tu as bien avancé aujourd'hui, la complimenta encore une fois le blanc.

—Tu parles, protesta la bleue en soufflant exagérément. J'ai pas fait la moitié de ce que j'aurais voulu faire. Je suis une vraie limace.

—Tu ne laisses surtout pas le temps à ta magie de se régénérer. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, ne te tues pas à la tâche.

—Ça me sidère que vous ayez réussi à vous en sortir avec si peu… Vous n'aviez qu'un minuscule champ de céréales intact quand je suis arrivée.

—Plusieurs hommes et moi allions chasser régulièrement pour rapporter un peu de viande, mais ça n'aurait plus suffit longtemps. »

Chiyo hocha la tête, n'ayant aucun mal à croire qu'il disait la vérité. C'était déjà un véritable miracle qu'il y ait encore tant de gens à secourir. Elle fit souffler une petite brise tiède, sentant qu'elle avait encore assez d'énergie pour cela et une pâquerette naquit juste devant elle. Kaoru la cueillit pour lui offrir avec un léger sourire et elle accepta le présent en plissant les yeux avant de les ouvrir grands et de demander d'un ton déconcertant d'innocence :

« Tu veux m'embrasser ? »

Le blanc cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris, avant d'éclater franchement de rire devant l'air sceptique de sa copie angélique qui ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Lorsqu'il eut enfin repris son souffle, il l'observa un moment d'un air amusé avant de murmurer d'un air enjôleur :

« Tu aimerais que je le fasse ?

—Je te demande si t'en as envie, pas si t'as envie que j'en ai envie, bouda la bleue qui n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

—J'ai toujours envie d'embrasser une jolie fille, fit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. Mais honnêtement je vois pas pourquoi on parle de ça.

—Donc t'en as envie ? redemanda-t-elle d'un ton plein d'espoir.

—Qui t'as dit que t'étais une jolie fille ? la taquina le Démon.

—Qui t'as dit que je pouvais pas te planter un doigt dans l'œil ? » rétorqua l'aquatique sur le même ton.

Elle fit mine de mettre sa menace à exécution mais Kaoru n'eut aucun mal à la stopper, déjà parce qu'il la surplombait d'une tête et ensuite parce que sa masse musculaire dépassait de loin celle de la frêle jeune femme. Elle lui tira la langue en vague signe de contestation et il la relâcha en riant.

Ils se chamaillèrent encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps de se séparer, puisque Chiyo devait malgré tout regagner le Pilier de l'Eau. Elle travaillait à des horaires totalement improbables pour veiller sur les bébés dragons et elle serait de service cette nuit encore, espérant que son don aurait refait un peu le plein pour tenir le coup d'ici là.

Le Démon l'accompagna jusqu'à la plage et ils examinèrent un instant l'immense colonne de roche qui allait se perdre dans les Nuages. L'Ange s'était souvent demandée pourquoi son clone n'était jamais monté pour voir l'Eden tout comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire, puisqu'après tout ses ailes lui en offraient la possibilité. Mais elle pensait l'avoir compris aujourd'hui, en l'observant alors qu'elle faisait une petite pause bien méritée.

Lui aussi se minait la santé pour subvenir aux besoins de son peuple. Il chassait et l'instant d'après il coupait du bois puis il aidait les femmes à cuisiner puis il consolait un enfant qui s'était blessé et ensuite il rapportait de l'eau puis il allait pêcher et ainsi de suite. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais et semblait inépuisable, mais lorsque qu'il venait avec elle le soir elle remarquait bien les cernes sous ses yeux et son pas un peu plus trainant qu'à l'accoutumée.

Elle lui aurait bien dit de rentrer mais avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche il la soulevait à bras le corps et décollait. Il la mena ainsi jusqu'à la limite cotonneuse et la libéra précautionneusement le temps qu'elle déploie ses ailes à son tour. Il la retint quelques secondes de plus et la regarda étrangement avant d'afficher son habituel sourire malicieux et de deviner :

« En fait on t'a jamais embrassé, c'est ça ?

—Ta gueule.

—J'vois l'genre. »


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

J-6 mois, 3 semaines et 6 jours

Ce Pilier n'avait donc pas de Bord ? Voilà déjà plusieurs longues minutes qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine à travers les rizières qui saturaient l'horizon. Elle dérapa pour la millième fois et jura tout bas le temps de reprendre son allure effrénée. Sa respiration hachée lui brûlait la gorge et ses poumons réclamaient qu'on les achève tout de suite pour abréger leur souffrance mais elle tint bon. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

Si Chiyo se précipitait ainsi comme une dératée vers la limite du Pilier de l'Eau, c'était parce qu'on venait de lui rappeler qu'aujourd'hui était un jour important et qu'elle avait vraiment une mémoire de poisson rouge pour l'avoir oublier. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être étourdie parfois ! Elle revoyait encore parfaitement l'air étonnée de Lahar, une de ses amies, lorsque celle-ci avait débarqué chez elle un peu plus tôt, lançant d'un air sidéré : « Bah t'as pas encore fait tes valises ? ». Et c'était précisément là que la bleue s'était souvenue de quel jour on était, à savoir celui où elle partait enfin rejoindre Ju-ken à Jardin-Doré.

S'excusant platement auprès de sa visiteuse, la demoiselle s'était vue contrainte de la chasser quelque peu de sa maison et de filer ventre à terre en direction des Nuages. Elle aurait bien fait le trajet en volant mais cela aurait sans doute trop attirer l'attention d'éventuels curieux et sa destination devait rester serète. Elle avait encore plusieurs heures devant elle avant le grand départ –elle avait réservé une place pour un vol de nuit- alors elle devait en profiter et ne pas les gâcher. Surtout ne pas les gâcher.

Apercevant enfin une première chute d'eau, la jeune femme puisa dans ses dernières forces pour accélérer encore un peu et se jeter du haut de la falaise. Elle utilisa un courant d'air pour se réceptionner et continuer sa course aussi sec, ne voulant ralentir sous aucun prétexte. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle sauta dans le lac de coton, sans un seul regard en arrière.

Le temps qu'il lui fallut pour atteindre la Géhenne lui permit de se sermonner une fois de plus sur sa tête qui lui semblait parfois aussi vide que celle d'une moule déshydratée. Comment avait-elle pu, ne serait qu'un instant, occulter le fait que dans moins d'un jour maintenant elle ne pourrait plus se rendre sur le continent maudit ? Comment ? Elle se sidérait elle-même.

À peine le manteau nuageux passé, elle déploya ses ailes immaculées et plongea en piquet vers le rivage et surtout la ville qu'elle distinguait un peu plus loin. Quelques habitants levèrent le nez vers elle et lui firent de grands signe de la main pour la saluer. Elle le leur rendit distraitement et atterrit finalement à la limite des terres qu'elle avait faites renaitre. Elle devait employer le peu de temps qu'il lui restait à bon escient.

Elle laissa couler sa magie qui recouvrit bientôt la plaine désertique telle une couverture luminescente, disparaissant presque aussitôt pour donner vie à une herbe grasse et trempée de rosée. La bleue voulut des arbres fruitiers et ceux-ci apparurent un par un, se faisant une place parmi les fougères et autres buis. Chiyo les laissa à l'état de jeunes rameaux, les faire grandir complètement lui coûterait trop d'énergie et elle ne devait pas la gaspiller. Particulièrement aujourd'hui.

Un ruisseau vit bientôt le jour ainsi qu'un champ de coton bordé de coquelicots. Le corps de la jeune femme brillait sous l'utilisation intensive de son pouvoir, la faisant ressembler à un petit soleil. Là où elle regardait une nouvelle nature apparaissait, là où elle marchaient des couleurs recouvraient ses pas. Elle voulait donner le maximum à cette terre qui ne méritait sûrement pas de s'éteindre. Mais sa magie de création s'épuisait vite puisqu'elle n'était pas faite pour l'usage abusif que l'Ange en faisait. Voilà pourquoi, même au bout de trois années d'efforts, elle n'était toujours pas venue à bout de la malédiction qui touchait ce paysage désolé. Elle n'avait même pas eu le courage de s'attaquer à l'océan. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était possible de sauver cette immense étendue d'eau en perpétuel mouvement.

La demoiselle s'autorisa une pause de quelques minutes lorsqu'elle sentit son corps trembler de fatigue. Elle s'assit sur un rocher et examina son œuvre d'un œil critique, observant distraitement les oiseaux venir se percher sur les jeunes arbres qu'elle venait de créer. Qu'avait-elle bien pu oublier ? Qu'y avait-il chez elle qu'il n'y avait pas ici ? Une idée jaillit brusquement dans son esprit et ni une ni deux, elle se releva pour planter de longues rangées de pins robustes.

Et le manège recommença, encore et encore, sans que la jeune femme pense à s'arrêter malgré l'épuisement qui menaçait de la terrasser. Ce fut finalement une voix familière résonnant dans son dos qui la stoppa, et elle se tourna vers Kaoru qui soupirait :

« Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?

—Bonjour à toi aussi, le salua ironiquement la bleue.

—Parlons-en de bonjour, tiens ! Tu aurais au moins pu venir me voir ! râla le jeune homme.

—Désolée. Je voulais avancer le plus possible avant de-

—Le plus possible au point de briller comme une étoile en plein jour. Écoute, nous te sommes tous extrêmement reconnaissants pour ce que tu fais, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te bousiller la santé » lui expliqua le blanc d'un air inquiet.

Chiyo acquiesça, comprenant le souci qu'elle lui causait, et elle voulut le rejoindre mais manqua de s'écrouler lorsque ses jambes cédèrent sous elle. Son lié dut la rattraper et il la souleva à bras le corps avant de prendre le chemin du retour. La jeune femme s'en rendit compte et protesta mais son ami l'arrêta :

« Tu en as déjà bien assez fait. Regarde-toi, tu ne tiens même plus debout. Tu vas te reposer et rentrer chez toi.

—Mais-

—Il n'y a pas de _mais_. » la coupa le Démon d'un ton autoritaire.

Sa copie angélique se tut et se laissa porter, ajoutant discrètement quelques fleurs sur le passage lorsqu'elle trouvait qu'il n'y en avait pas assez. Cependant Kaoru s'en rendit compte et menaça de se fâcher sérieusement si elle ne cessait pas immédiatement. Elle vit qu'il ne plaisantait pas et obéit instantanément. Depuis quand avait-elle cette impression d'être une gamine que son frère venait de gronder ?

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt dans la ville en pleine construction et alors qu'une bande de gamins passaient à toute vitesse devant eux, une question vint à l'esprit de l'Ange :

« Comment vous allez l'appeler ?

—La cité ? On avait pensé à « Chiyo la Bienfaitrice » mais après on s'est dit que ça faisait vraiment trop pompeux, se moqua le jeune homme.

—Très drôle, ironisa la bleue.

—Honnêtement on n'y a pas encore pensé. Trop de choses dont il faut s'occuper. »

Ça, elle était bien d'accord, et elle culpabilisait un peu de ne pas avoir été plus sérieuse dans sa mission. Elle n'avait pas terminé son œuvre, le temps était passé trop vite.

Le blanc la conduisit finalement chez lui, la déposant délicatement sur son lit où elle s'allongea en soupirant d'aise. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant d'à quel point elle était fatiguée. Un énorme morceau de viande accompagné de pommes de terre chaudes se présenta bientôt sous son nez et elle jeta un regard surpris à son clone. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et se justifia simplement :

« Je parie que t'as rien mangé depuis que t'es là. »

Il avait raison. Elle était descendue avec pour seul but d'avancer et de perpétuer la nature pour raviver la Géhenne. Se restaurer ou se désaltérer aurait signifié la perte de précieuses minutes. Elle accepta donc le plat sans broncher, sentant que Kaoru aurait été capable de lui faire bouffer par le nez si l'idée lui était venue de refuser.

« Tu sais quel jour on est, pas vrai ? lança Chiyo après avoir terminé son plat.

—J'ai essayé de l'ignorer. »

Le Démon se tourna vers la fenêtre pour regarder le soleil décliné lentement à l'horizon, annonçant le crépuscule. Sa liée baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas du tout profité de cette dernière journée. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, pas ce qu'elle _voulait_. Elle prenait conscience que bientôt tout serait fini, plus rien ne serait comme avant et elle eut un peu peur. Une larme roula sur sa peau claire pour finalement s'écraser sur sa main, et un bras vint entourer ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

Dans quelques heures elle serait à la capitale, et avec toute l'agitation qu'il y avait autour du Pilier de la Nature il lui serait impossible de descendre quand elle le souhaiterait. Elle ne pourrait revenir en Géhenne que lors de ses retours à Source-Chantante, retours qui promettaient d'être rares. Si ses escapades n'avaient pas été remarquées jusqu'ici c'était uniquement grâce aux Nuages qui, de là où elle sautait, arrivait quasiment au niveau du Bord et la camouflaient immédiatement aux yeux des curieux. Le Pilier de l'Eau était le plus bas de tous et donnait l'impression de flotter sur l'océan de coton.

La bleue ne voulait pas seulement revenir pour continuer à aider les habitants du continent maudit, mais aussi pour voir sa copie démoniaque. Après tout ils ne s'étaient presque pas quittés pendant trois ans et leur lien était devenu bien plus que symbolique durant tout ce temps. D'une simple ficelle rouge accrochée à leurs doigts il s'était transformé en véritable amitié, et même ce mot était trop faible pour décrire ce qui les unissait. C'était encore plus fort que ce qu'il y avait entre la jeune femme et Ju-ken qu'elle considérait pourtant comme son propre frère.

Non, Kaoru était bien plus que ça. Ils étaient les derniers liés et cette situation unique semblait destinée à les rendre plus proches que jamais. Ils se vouaient une adoration sans limite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, ce que l'un ressentait l'autre le ressentait aussi. C'était comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, une même âme pour deux corps différents.

« Ce n'est pas comme si on allait jamais se revoir, pas vrai ? murmura le jeune homme en séchant les perles salées sur les joues de l'Ange.

—Oui…

—Et c'est pas comme si on allait s'oublier non plus.

—Oui…

—Tu comptes acquiescer à tout ce que je dis ? s'amusa le blanc.

—N'exagérons pas quand même hein, répliqua la demoiselle qui retrouvait peu à peu sa répartie.

—T'as presque réussi à me faire peur » sourit le Démon en poussant un soupir de soulagement.

Ils passèrent le peu de temps qu'il leur restait à se chamailler, ne voulant rien changer à leurs habitudes, jugeant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire avant leur séparation.

Mais l'heure de se quitter arriva vite, bien trop vite et c'est d'un lent battement d'ailes qu'ils décollèrent pour se rapprocher des Nuages. Survolant l'océan noir, ils atteignirent le pied du Pilier de l'Eau et flottèrent là, ne sachant trop quoi faire pour se dire au revoir. Ils échangèrent quelques regards gênés puis la jeune femme soupira, jetant toute dignité au loin pour se jeter sur son clone et le serrer fort dans une étreinte émue.

« Tes cheveux me chatouillent, rouspéta le blanc.

—C'est probablement la seule fois de ta vie qu'une fille te prendra dans ses bras alors cesse de te plaindre, rétorqua Chiyo, sarcastique.

—Tu parles, j'ai un succès fou, fanfaronna Kaoru avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus sérieux : Fais-moi le plaisir une fois là-bas de voler et surtout de t'amuser.

—Promis, jura la bleue en riant. Je reviendrai.

—J'espère bien ! Allez, tu vas être en retard. »

La demoiselle se recula et acquiesça doucement. Elle fit jouer ses plumes et entama lentement son ascension, le regard baissé sur son lié qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux, lui non plus. Puis le manteau blanc la recouvrit peu à peu et lui cacha bientôt son ami mais elle continua de regarder dans sa direction, incapable de relever la tête. Elle pleurait de nouveau et se traita mentalement de chochotte, se martelant que ce n'était pas un adieu mais un simple au revoir. Mais rien à faire, les larmes –ces fourbes !- s'échappaient et tombaient aussi sûrement que tombait la pluie.

Une éternité plus tard elle était de retour chez elle, dans cette petite maison de pierres blanches qu'elle avait autrefois partagée avec sa mère. Chiyo s'était toujours considérée comme une enfant chanceuse et elle s'en rendait compte encore plus maintenant alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tout quitter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il ne lui restait que quinze minuscules minutes pour faire ses bagages et rejoindre l'aéroport. Mieux valait ne pas trainer.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

J-6 mois, 3 semaines et 5 jours

« M-mais tu peux pas me faire ça !

—Bien sûr que si. La preuve. Allez, salut ! »

Le jeune homme qui avait prononcé ces mots fit demi-tour, tournant le dos à celle qu'il venait lamentablement de larguer et dont le visage se décomposait sous le coup de la surprise. Il regagna ainsi la rue d'un pas tranquille, presque joyeux, ignorant consciencieusement les insultes qui fusaient maintenant derrière lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas laisser une idiote lui gâcher sa journée !

Les cris d'indignation ne résonnèrent bientôt plus aux oreilles de Hyde qui s'enfonçait dans le centre-ville de la capitale, prenant le chemin d'un bar où un bon verre d'alcool l'attendait sans doute déjà. Il avait prévenu Ju-ken qu'aujourd'hui il redevenait –une fois de plus- célibataire et qu'il avait bien l'intention de fêter sa liberté !

C'était fou ce don qu'avaient les femmes de vouloir absolument gérer sa vie, à croire que plutôt qu'amante elles convoitaient plutôt le titre de seconde mère. Tout bonnement horripilant. Et visiblement aucune ne faisait exception, d'autant qu'elles semblaient toutes avoir été préfabriquées sur le même modèle. Les cheveux coiffés en de beaux chignons, une jolie robe, les chaussures à talons qui vont bien… Certes le résultat était la plupart du temps à la hauteur des efforts fournis mais il ne possédait aucune originalité. Lorsque l'on sortait avec une c'était comme si l'on sortait avec toutes les autres. Ennuyant.

Et Hyde détestait l'ennui, voilà pourquoi il changeait de copine comme de shampoing et que la gente féminine avait appris à le redouter. Il les charmait toujours, car chacune espérait être celle qui ferait de lui un garçon « sage », mais il ne le faisait que pour s'amuser. D'autant plus qu'il savait pertinemment que sa belle gueule n'était pas entièrement à l'origine de son succès, puisque sa fortune n'était un mystère pour personne et attirait également bien des rapaces. Aussi, rester peu de temps avec une fille était à la fois devenu une habitude doublée d'un moyen de défense.

Avisant l'enseigne marquant son arrivée à destination, le jeune homme s'étira brièvement avant de pousser la porte menant au bar de son ami Ju-ken. Ce dernier essuyait passivement un verre en cristal, ses cheveux rouges dépassant de son chapeau qu'il affectionnait tant, hochant la tête au rythme de la musique qui passait en fond sonore. Le nouveau venu jeta un rapide coup d'œil au reste de la salle, histoire de vérifier qu'aucune de ses ex n'était là. Ce n'était heureusement pas le cas mais quelque chose de bien plus intéressant dans l'immédiat attira son regard sombre.

Une jeune femme était tranquillement installée sur une banquette, adossée à un mur comme si le lieu lui était parfaitement familier, gribouillant distraitement sur une feuille de papier en se mordillant la lèvre sous la concentration. Ses cheveux bleus cascadaient sur ses épaules, encadrant un visage angélique au petit nez légèrement retroussé et aux yeux d'azur époustouflants. Elle marquait elle aussi le tempo d'un mouvement vif du pied… Elle était pieds nus ?

Plus qu'intrigué par cette créature à l'air tout droit sortie d'un autre temps, Hyde se dirigea d'un pas sonné jusqu'au comptoir, détachant avec difficulté son regard de ce spectacle loin d'être ordinaire. Il était certain de ne jamais avoir vu cette demoiselle auparavant –sûr qu'il s'en serait souvenu !- et il comptait bien se renseigner auprès d'une source de premier ordre. S'installant sur un tabouret face à ladite source qui anticipait déjà en lui servant un verre, il demanda d'un ton bas qui se voulait discret :

« Dis-moi, tu saurais pas qui est la beauté là-bas ?

—Pas touche Hyde, cette fille c'est comme une sœur pour moi. »

Son ami qui n'avait toujours pas touché à sa boisson le fixa d'un air ahuri, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Ju-ken avait un pur canon pour sœur et il ne lui avait jamais dit ! Il y aurait vengeance, il pouvait le jurer.

« Elle est là depuis longtemps ? s'enquit le client à l'adresse du barman qui s'était posément accoudé face à lui, observant la bleue d'un air bienveillant.

—Je suis allé la récupérer à l'aéroport ce matin, l'informa l'enflammé.

—Mais personne me dit jamais rien à moi ! s'exclama le jeune homme d'un ton offusqué.

—Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'as envoyé bouler quand j'ai voulu aborder le sujet ? » lui remémora le rouge avec un regard accusateur.

Le coupable baissa les yeux, marmonnant pour lui-même que tout le monde avait ses mauvais jours. Plongé dans son verre, il ne vit pas celle qui s'approchait dans son dos et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'une main se posa près de la sienne sur le comptoir. Le rouge lui sourit et passa un bras autour des épaules de la bleue en lançant fièrement :

« Je te présente Chiyo. Chiyo, voici mon pote Hyde.

—Enchanté, sourit la plus jeune en hochant la tête à son intention.

—Pas autant que moi » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire charmeur dont il avait le secret.

Le barman nota aussitôt son petit manège et lui donna une tape sèche derrière la tête, ce qui fit immédiatement perdre toute crédibilité à sa tentative de séduction. La demoiselle pouffa discrètement et il la fusilla du regard, à la fois honteux et vexé. Loin d'être intimidée, la plus jeune élargit son sourire, ce qui pour le coup le désarma totalement.

Et alors qu'elle s'installait à côté de lui, Hyde se mit à réfléchir à la méthode qu'il allait devoir employer pour séduire la belle. Parce qu'il la voulait, c'était clair et net, et il n'avait que faire des mises en garde du rouge. Ok, on ne touchait pas aux sœurs des potes, mais cette règle était-elle valable quand la fraternité n'était que symbolique ? Ah ah !

Dans le doute il préférait croire que non, et de toute façon il ne comptait sûrement pas demander confirmation. Si le frangin ne voulait pas qu'on touche à son trésor il aurait bien l'occasion de le signaler plus explicitement, et même sans ça Chiyo était majeure non ? Elle était bien assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait et faire ses propres choix. D'autant qu'au vu de la situation, il était prêt à mettre les choses au clair dès le départ en la prévenant qu'il ne voulait rien de sérieux. Ils allaient à partir de ce jour se fréquenter activement, inutile de créer des problèmes là où il pouvait très bien ne pas y en avoir.

Une fois le bistrot déserté de tout client, le gérant demanda l'aide de son ami pour fermer boutique, nettoyer rapidement et monter à l'étage préparer le repas pour une petite fête de bienvenue improvisée. L'assistant engagé d'office et sans promesse de rémunération se retrouva donc très vite avec un balai dans une main et un seau d'eau dans une autre, et tout comme on ne désobéit pas à l'autorité maternelle, Hyde ne désobéit pas à Ju-ken. Même s'il n'aimait pas particulièrement les tâches ménagères il ne bronchait jamais quand il s'agissait d'assister le barman, parce qu'il lui devait beaucoup, mine de rien.

Plongés dans de vieux souvenirs qui le rendaient toujours un brin nostalgique, le jeune homme ne vit pas le temps passé et ne se rendit compte de l'heure tardive que lorsqu'une voix féminine s'exclama :

« Whoa c'est trop cool ! »

Il se tourna pour rencontrer des yeux rendus presque turquoises par la lueur de la lune. Chiyo admirait d'un air époustouflé la vue panoramique qu'offrait la terrasse sur les toits de la ville, un sourire émerveillé éclairant son visage et lui donnant un petit air enfantin.

« Bienvenue à Jardin-Doré ! l'accueillit officiellement le rouge en retour, débarquant de la cuisine avec quelques apéritifs.

—Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa la jeune femme en récupérant deux ou trois plats pour les poser sur la table.

—Mais tu es invitée ! protesta Ju-ken.

—Il a raison, appuya Hyde en s'emparant à son tour de plusieurs assiettes. Détends-toi et laisse-nous faire » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La bleue hésita un instant avant de piquer une chips et de déclarer en repartant vers le rez-de-chaussée que puisque c'était comme ça, elle allait plutôt chercher de quoi s'amuser. Décidément, on ne l'arrêtait pas. À l'instant même où le jeune homme se disait que la demoiselle était sûrement une petite sœur sage et attentionnée, il eut la vision extrêmement paradoxale de la voir remonter avec trois bouteilles d'alcool dans chaque main. Non, vraiment, sage était à rayer de la liste.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance bonne enfant, les uns et les autres ne cessant de se chamailler pour diverses raisons plus ou moins futiles. Les natifs du Pilier de l'Eau et du Feu parlaient beaucoup de leurs souvenirs communs et le troisième acolyte écoutait d'un air amusé les anecdotes des deux amis. Mais parfois c'était Ju-ken qui se lançait dans des monologues sur son travail, et dans ces moments-là Hyde était bien obligé d'occuper la plus jeune qui ne comprenait strictement rien aux répliques animées du rouge.

Étonnement, alors que ce fut lui qui engagea la conversation dans le but –inutile de le nier- de la séduire par son charme ravageur, elle fut bien plus curieuse que prévue. Le jeune homme avait toujours été confrontée à des femmes qui adoraient parler d'elles et il avait fait de ces cas une généralité puisque personne n'avait jamais été là pour le détromper. Mais pour la première fois, l'une d'elle s'intéressait à lui et il en fut un instant déstabilisé. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se dévoiler. On n'avait jamais rien voulu savoir sur lui.

« Tu viens du Pilier de l'Air ? s'enthousiasmait Chiyo. C'est comment là-bas ?

—À part le ravin, y a rien à voir. C'est pas extraordinaire, statua Hyde d'un air blasé.

—J'ai entendu dire que la capitale flottait dans les airs, c'est vrai ?

—Oui, la cité entière a été construite avec une pierre nommée « volithe » qui se met à léviter au moindre coup de vent.

—Dingue… murmura la bleue d'un air rêveur.

—Mais parlons plutôt de toi, se rattrapa le jeune homme qui voulait reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Ju-ken m'a dit que tu maitrisais les quatre éléments ?

—Oui, et… Toi aussi, non ?

—Il t'a parlé de moi ? fit-il semblant de s'étonner, un sourire charmeur se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

—Un peu. Surtout pour se plaindre et t'insulter en fait » lui apprit la bleue.

Celui-là alors, même involontairement il réussissait tout de même à lui briser ses techniques d'approche. Quelle plaie.

« Bon tout le monde ! lança soudainement le barman qui commençait à peine à être un peu éméché. Je propose qu'on se présente chacun notre tour pour qu'on apprenne tous à mieux se connaître ! »

Hyde marmonna que c'était vraiment une idée de merde et une chaussure fort pointue heurta son tibia avec violence, lui arrachant un cri de douleur couvert par les éclats de rire de ses complices. Il tourna vivement la tête vers la ville, vexé, mais une épaule vint gentiment pousser la sienne et surpris, il fit face à la bleue qui lui souriait l'air de dire « Ne boude pas, on s'amuse. »

« Je commence ! poursuivit le rouge en levant la main pour s'octroyer la parole. Je m'appelle Ju-ken.

—Bonjour Ju-ken » répondirent en chœur Hyde et Chiyo, comme s'ils participaient tous à une thérapie de groupe.

L'ainé les fusilla du regard et les deux complices se tapèrent dans la main, fiers de leur blague pourrie qui ne faisait rire qu'eux.

Chacun se présenta ainsi succinctement, indiquant son âge, son Pilier natal et les éléments qu'il maitrisait. C'est ainsi que la conversation dériva sérieusement sur la signification des prénoms de chacun. Une fois de plus, ce fut le plus vieux qui entama le premier son explication :

« Ma mère m'a donné mon nom en s'inspirant du bruit que fait un volcan en éruption. D'abord il gronde : « juuuuuu », puis il explose « KEN » ! s'exclama-t-il en mimant tant bien que mal la scène sous le rire discret de son auditoire.

—Ça fait pas plutôt « boum » ? s'enquit Hyde d'un air sceptique.

—Pour les oreilles non exercées seulement, répliqua l'enflammé d'un ton volontairement hautain.

—Mouais… Bon à moi ! s'anima la demoiselle. Ma mère a choisi Chiyo en écoutant le bruit d'une cascade, annonça-t-elle fièrement.

—Pour moi une cascade ça fait « chou », se moqua à son tour Ju-ken.

—Je t'emmerde. »

Une grimace, une barbichette tirée vicieusement et quelques verres d'alcool plus tard, la discussion reprit son cours.

« Et toi Hyde, il vient d'où ton nom ? demanda Chiyo lorsqu'ils furent tous calmés.

—Du bruit du vent lorsqu'on monte un dragon.

—Que c'est poétique, s'extasia l'ainé d'une voix d'où perçait l'ironie. Personnellement je t'aurais appelé Petite-brise-printanière. Ça te correspond beaucoup mieux je trouve. »

Le rouge dut esquiver de justesse une boule de feu que la victime de ses moqueries avait matérialisée à la va-vite. Victime qui fut frappée par un –selon lui- brusque éclair de génie, et qui profita d'une petite brise habilement détournée par ses soins pour rapprocher Chiyo. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et simula quelques sanglots exagérés, pleurnichant que « le vieux monsieur avec la barbichette était méchant avec lui ».

À la fois compréhensive et amusée, la bleue lui tapota gentiment la tête en signe de réconfort et le jeune homme se fit alors une remarque étrange. Même s'il ne réussissait pas à l'avoir il ferait tout pour ne pas s'éloigner d'elle. Avoir deux amis ne pourrait pas le tuer, si ?


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

J-6 mois, 2 semaines et 5 jours

Le soleil d'un nouveau jour éclaira peu à peu l'intérieur de la maison de Ju-ken, réchauffant les pierres et prenant le pas sur les dernières ombres de la nuit. Un rayon se faufila entre deux rideaux épais et vint chatouiller la joue d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui gémit tandis que le sommeil se dérobait doucement. Son esprit lutta pour conserver cette torpeur bienfaitrice mais il était déjà trop tard, elle était réveillée. Résignée, la demoiselle poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'écarter les draps d'un geste las, posant ses pieds nus sur le sol froid pour se diriger vers la porte. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir ses volets et longea le couloir qui la mènerait au séjour. Son frère de cœur l'y attendait déjà, pataugeant comme elle dans les dernières vapes de somnolence, galérant pour se servir un simple café.

Chiyo le regarda faire un moment, amusée, avant de prendre les devants pour préparer elle-même le petit-déjeuner. Si elle laissait faire le rouge ils ne mangeraient pas avant midi, ce qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument pas se permettre. Voilà déjà presque une semaine qu'elle aidait l'enflammé au bar en attendant que Sa Majesté Hyde prenne des vacances et l'emmène accomplir les rituels pour qu'elle puisse enfin se lier à un dragon.

Enfournant un nombre impressionnant de gâteaux qu'elle fit passer grâce à un jus de fruit dont la fraicheur la fit frissonner, la cadette déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ainé avant d'annoncer son départ pour la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit prête et toute pomponnée, et ses pieds dénudés parcoururent bientôt les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, savourant la douce froideur diffusée par les pierres qui les constituaient.

Saluant quelques buveurs qui s'attablaient déjà sur la terrasse, Chiyo avisa son patron qui prenait une commande un peu plus loin. Elle esquissa un sourire malicieux et s'approcha en silence, posant un index sur ses lèvres pour obtenir le silence des clients qui l'avaient aperçue. Pliant les jambes pour prendre un peu d'élan, elle sauta habilement sur le dos de son ami qui poussa un grognement de surprise, provoquant l'hilarité des habitués. Bloquant son stylo et son calepin entre ses dents, l'ainé aida la demoiselle à se maintenir en place et s'avança pour la poser sur le bar derrière lequel elle passa habilement, faisant comprendre qu'aujourd'hui elle serait une serveuse immobile.

La bleue entreprit de préparer les commandes des quelques lève-tôt déjà présents, et elle ne put résister à la tentation de poser une question devenue habituelle depuis son arrivée :

« Hyde est bientôt en vacances ?

—Je vais te répondre la même chose qu'hier, et avant-hier, et tous les jours d'avant : j'en ai aucune putain d'idée ! soupira exagérément Ju-ken.

—T'as rajouté le « putain », remarqua fièrement la cadette.

—Bon tu le serres ce putain de café, ronchonna l'ainé, désireux d'avoir le dernier mot.

—Tu devrais arrêter de mettre des vulgarités partout, ça te donne un air de voyou.

—J'en suis un, Chou. »

Replaçant son chapeau dans un geste machinal, il embarqua le plateau sur lequel son employée avait disposé les boissons. Souriant distraitement en discutant avec de nouveaux buveurs, la jeune femme titilla rapidement le lien qui la reliait à Kaoru. Visiblement son clone dormait encore, le veinard.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier son état de temps à autre, comme un réflexe qui était vite devenu ordinaire à tel point qu'elle le faisait jusqu'à dix fois dans une journée. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle sente sa présence d'une manière ou d'une autre pour se consoler et se dire qu'ils n'étaient séparés que par la distance. Mais elle se demandait tout de même, quand elle se perdait dans ses souvenirs du monde d'en bas, si elle manquait au Démon autant qu'il lui manquait, lui.

Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était un Ange et qu'elle avait un jumeau qui vivait loin, mais elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti de plus à cette idée qu'une vague impression de vide. Sa rencontre avec son clone avait sonné l'heure de sa véritable naissance, celle d'une Chiyo _entière_. Et leur séparation avait été aussi douloureuse que si elle s'arrachait un bout de son propre cœur pour le lancer très loin et espérer qu'il ne se fasse pas dévorer par un charognard avant qu'elle puisse le récupérer. C'était une image qu'elle-même avait du mal à comprendre.

« On échange, Chou ?

—De qui de quoi ? émergea la bleue en revenant au présent.

—De place. J'ai les jambes en miettes.

—Chochotte, se moqua la jeune femme en passant néanmoins par-dessus le comptoir.

—Je me dis surtout que le groupe de beaux gosses là-bas sera plus apte à consommer s'ils sont servis par une douce et fraiche demoiselle, argumenta l'ainé avec un clin d'œil complice.

—Quel lyrisme dans la bouche d'un petit garnement ! » s'émerveilla exagérément Chiyo avant de s'éloigner en direction des nouveaux clients.

La journée passa ainsi, entre deux services, entre deux pauses. La demoiselle virevoltait entre les tables, pieds nus, sa robe tournoyant au gré de ses mouvements. Un plateau sur chaque main, elle captait le regard des clients pas ses chorégraphies d'une souplesse inouïe tandis qu'elle slalomait en maintenant les verres dans un équilibre précaire. Mais rien ne tomba, sans doute grâce à une petite brise d'origine pas vraiment naturelle qui soufflait de temps à autre pour rétablir la stabilité de la serveuse.

Bientôt de nouveaux buveurs pénétrèrent dans le bistrot et la bleue vit au regard noir de Ju-ken que ce dernier les connaissait et que visiblement, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux. Evitant au barman le désagrément d'accueillir les invités, elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas svelte et les guida vers une table. Ils commandèrent deux bouteilles -pas dans les moins chères- et la plus jeune lança à son patron tout en lui communiquant la commande :

« Fais pas cette tête, ils te font faire un sacré chiffre d'affaire ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que le rouge débouchait un de ses meilleurs cognac.

—Je fais la gueule par principe, grogna l'intéressé. Ce sont des concurrents et en plus je peux pas les piffrer. Ça fait deux bonnes raisons.

—Des concurrents ? répéta la jeune femme, intriguée.

—Va d'abord leur apporter ça, je t'expliquerai après. »

Obéissant sagement, Chiyo revint presque en trottinant et s'assit d'un bond sur un tabouret libre, s'accoudant au bar tandis que son patron finissait de remplir une chope de bière qu'il sirota tranquillement en la rejoignant.

« Bon, tu sais que je suis le revendeur de Hyde, en plus d'être barman ? commença l'ainé. Les chevaucheurs de dragon qui ont une bonne renommée ou tout simplement un pote avec un minimum de cervelle ont des revendeurs. Et vu que les Bubbles-

—Les quoi ?

—Putain mais tu sais quoi de ton futur boulot ? »

La serveuse leva les mains en signe d'innocence –tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait encore dit « putain »- et Ju-ken soupira avant de reprendre :

« Les trucs que tu chasseras quand t'auras un dragon. C'est rare et ça se laisse pas attraper facilement, mais leur viande est d'un délice fou et leurs écailles valent toutes les pierres précieuses de l'Eden. Autant te dire que ça se vend à prix d'or. Ce qui fait que les chevaucheurs s'associent souvent pour mettre la main sur une seule de ces bestioles, tout comme tu t'associeras à Hyde.

—Et tout ce petit monde se crache dessus pour avoir le monopole du marché, comprit la bleue.

—Mais c'est que t'es plus intelligente que t'en as l'air » la taquina son boss.

Son amie se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant d'aller débarrasser la table de leurs « ennemis » qui avaient déjà expédiés la première bouteille et entamaient activement la seconde. Ils en réclamèrent de nouvelles et, étant d'un naturel plutôt sociable et curieux, elle les interrogea lorsqu'elle revint vers eux avec l'alcool :

« Vous fêtez quelque chose ?

—On a attrapé un Bubble aujourd'hui, se vanta celui qui avait tout l'air d'être le leader. Bonne occasion de s'amuser un peu non ? Tu te joins à nous ?

—Désolé mais pas pendant le travail, déclina Chiyo avec un sourire contrit. Un jour peut-être, quand j'en attraperai un moi aussi.

—Oh, tu es une chevaucheuse ? s'enthousiasma un autre chasseur.

—Bientôt. J'attends qu'on me guide pour faire le rituel.

—On pourrait t'emmener nous » lui proposa la femme du groupe.

Alors que la bleue s'apprêtait à répondre, un bras musclé vint entourer ses épaulés et elle fixa Ju-ken d'un air surpris tandis que celui-ci s'interposait avec calme mais fermeté :

« C'est gentil mais elle est avec nous. »

Sans laisser aux clients le temps de répondre, il entraina son employée un peu plus loin tout en lui conseillant d'un ton paternel :

« Méfie-toi d'eux, ils t'auraient demandé de les rejoindre en échange du service rendu.

—Je comptais refuser, se défendit la cadette d'une moue boudeuse, vexée qu'il n'ait pas confiance en elle.

—Je n'en doute pas. Maintenant sois gentille et vas aider à l'arrière, fit le rouge en la poussant vers le fond du bar.

—Aider qui ? Le balai ? » ronchonna la demoiselle en passant le rideau qui menait à la réserve.

Elle ne comprit qu'une fois de l'autre côté, lorsqu'elle aperçut Hyde qui se démenait comme un forcené pour soulever un sac trois fois plus gros que lui et dont le poids menaçait de l'écraser. En la voyant il laissa tomber son paquet dans un bruit sourd et se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras tout en minaudant qu'elle lui avait manqué. Puis il daigna enfin la lâcher et la bleue fut enrôlée pour lui donner un coup de main et monter son butin à l'étage, dans l'appartement de Ju-ken.

Ils entrèrent dans une chambre froide de taille modeste et une fois à l'intérieur, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et lui conseilla de sortir le temps qu'il termine le travail. Amusée, Chiyo lui fit remarquer qu'il se comportait comme si le sac qu'il transportait contenait un cadavre.

« C'est un cadavre de Bubble mais c'est quand même dégueulasse, lui apprit son ami en grimaçant.

—J'en ai jamais vu.

—C'est plus joli vivant. Et au moins y a pas cette horrible odeur de poisson mort. J'aimerais t'éviter ça, Chou. »

L'Ange tressaillit à l'entente du surnom que le rouge était d'habitude le seul à lui donner. Dans la bouche de Hyde il sonnait différemment, c'était étrange. Sans s'attarder sur ce détail, elle soupira et sortit, se faisant une raison en se disant que de toute façon elle aurait bientôt l'occasion d'en attraper un elle-même.

Elle regagna le bar juste au moment où les concurrents s'apprêtaient à quitter le commerce, mais une remarque de leur chef provoqua entre lui et Ju-ken un échange glacial qui promettait de s'éterniser. Alors que la bleue s'approchait pour intervenir, deux bras vinrent entourer sa taille et une tête se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Les cheveux bouclés de Hyde chatouillèrent sa joue et elle l'entendit murmurer :

« Laisse-le, il s'en sortira très bien tout seul.

—Je peux dire un truc totalement hors sujet ? demanda la jeune femme.

—Je t'en prie.

—Tu sens bon. »

Le chevaucheur tressaillit avant de rire doucement. Oui, Chiyo avait l'habitude de dire ce qui lui passait par la tête au moment où ça lui passait par la tête, et alors ? Se déplaçant à côté d'elle, son ami l'invita à prendre un verre tout en la poussant vers la sortie, mais il fut stoppé au dernier moment par une main ferme qui l'avait saisi par le col et le tirait maintenant en arrière. La plus jeune le regarda se faire trainer par Ju-ken qui marmonnait dans sa barbichette, se retenant à grand peine d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite du chasseur qui tendait les mains vers elle comme un enfant qu'on aurait séparé de son jouet. Le rouge le souleva pour l'asseoir sur un tabouret puis lui plaqua la tête sur le comptoir.

« Dors, ça t'évitera de faire des conneries.

—Quoi encore, vieux rabat-joie ? répliqua Hyde en se redressant.

—Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi, le prévint l'ainé en plissant les yeux.

—Mais notre Petite-brise-printanière est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent, fabula la serveuse en entourant les épaules du dragonnier. Aujourd'hui il a quitté Linda sans la faire pleurer, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton fier en lui tapotant la tête.

—C'est vrai ce mensonge ? » se méfia l'ainé.

Les deux complices hochèrent vivement la tête en signe d'assentiment et dans un soupir, le barman les congédia d'un geste agacé de la main. Au fond il n'était absolument pas contrarié, ses cadets le savaient, mais il n'en montrerait rien. C'était le seul de la bande qui faisait figure d'autorité –paternelle- et il avait une réputation à tenir.

Les cadets s'empressèrent de s'évader sur l'autorisation silencieuse de Ju-ken et se retrouvèrent bientôt à arpenter les rues, sans destination précise, ou du moins s'ils en avaient une Chiyo l'ignorait. Et puis franchement elle s'en fichait, elle n'avait pas encore visité la moitié de la ville et elle ne risquait pas de se perdre bien longtemps sur une surface aussi petite qu'était celle du Pilier.

Avant qu'elle ne connaisse la Géhenne, celui de l'Eau était pour elle la terre la plus vaste du monde, mais sa découverte du continent maudit avait vite changé sa vision des choses. Il s'étendait bien au-delà des cinq Piliers, à perte de vue quelle que soit la direction où se portait le regard, franchissant les limites pour défier l'horizon. Les gigantesques colonnes de roches jaillissaient du sol et brisaient cette immense étendue, s'élevant toujours plus haut bien au-dessus des Nuages. Pourquoi était-ce ainsi ? Mystère. Elle n'était de toute façon pas intéressée par la réponse. C'était son monde, elle l'acceptait comme il était.

« Hyde.

—Chiyo.

—Quand est-ce que tu prends des vacances ?

—Quand tu veux.

—Mmh… Demain ? proposa naïvement la bleue après deux secondes de réflexion.

—Dans les limites du raisonnable, précisa le bouclé en riant.

—Pourquoi tu me dis « quand tu veux » alors ? Idiot, bouda l'Ange.

—Dans quatre jours ça pourrait être bon, réfléchit le jeune homme avec un air pensif.

—Vraiment ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle en sautillant comme une gamine.

—Bah oui.

—Merci ! »

Ne pouvant pas contenir sa joie à l'idée de son départ qui était désormais extrêmement proche, la bleue se jeta sur son ami pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier, surpris, mit quelques secondes à réagir et à lui rendre son étreinte. Elle allait enfin voir de nouveaux paysages et surtout, elle aurait bientôt un dragon. Son rêve de toujours allait se réaliser et elle n'était pas sûre de tenir le coup jusque là tellement elle était excitée.

Elle en avait des palpitations et se demandait sérieusement si elle parviendrait à rentrer chez elle sans s'évanouir en cours de route tant elle nageait dans le bonheur. C'était une chose de savoir que cela arriverait un jour, mais ce fameux jour surviendrait dans la semaine à venir et elle devrait faire de gros efforts pour patienter sagement en attendant.

Elle était certaine en son for intérieur que le rituel du Pilier de l'Eau la lierait à Vague, et elle s'en extasiait d'avance. Elle avait grandi avec ce dragon, il ne pouvait que lui être destiné.

Relâchant enfin son captif, celui-ci s'étonna avec un léger sourire amusé :

« Ça te prend comme ça ?

—Moui. Bon, je vais me dégourdir les ailes ! s'exclama Chiyo en s'éloignant précipitamment, sentant que ses plumes commençaient à la démanger.

—Et mon invitation alors ? s'écria Hyde alors qu'elle était déjà loin dans la rue.

—Une autre fois ! »

La bleue lui agita sa main en guise de salut et tourna dans une autre ruelle.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

J-6 mois, 2 semaines et 3 jours

Hyde se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement dans son lit, les cheveux ébouriffés –en tout cas encore plus que d'habitude- et les yeux papillonnants tel un illuminé qui viendrait d'être frappé par un éclair de génie. Ce n'était présentement pas le cas de notre chevaucheur qui se leva en grognant, se demandant qui était l'emmerdeur qui tambourinait à sa porte à une heure aussi indécente –le fait qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure exacte ne fut pas pris en compte.

Il quitta donc son nid douillet en trainant la couverture derrière lui –il avait certes une haute opinion de son corps mais pas au point d'en devenir exhibitionniste- vaguement enroulé dans les draps qu'il maintenait en place d'une main tandis que l'autre s'assurait qu'il ne trébucherait pas bêtement sur lesdits draps. Il descendit donc majestueusement l'escalier tel une princesse travestie et se planta devant la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit violemment, prêt à envoyer chier quiconque se trouverait de l'autre côté. Cependant les choses ne se passèrent pas exactement comme prévu.

« J'espère que je dérange pas, gazouilla une silhouette bleue en entrant sans y avoir été invitée.

—Fais comme chez toi » murmura le bouclé.

D'un geste empressé, il se drapa un peu plus dignement dans sa robe de fortune et suivit Chiyo –car c'était elle, évidemment- jusque dans son salon. Il s'appuya négligemment contre un mur et rattrapa maladroitement l'édredon lorsque celui-ci partit s'étaler sur le sol. Mais heureusement tout ceci échappa à la jeune femme qui était trop occupée à observer son nouvel environnement, curieuse. Elle reporta finalement son attention sur son hôte et le fixa d'un air innocent –qui devait être naturel chez elle-, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

« Que me vaut l'irrésistible plaisir de ta visite ? minauda Hyde en se rapprochant de sa proie.

—C'est la nouvelle tenue à la mode ? se moqua la demoiselle en désignant l'accoutrement du chasseur.

—Tu veux essayer ? » proposa le jeune homme en faisant mine d'écarter les pans de son vêtement.

La bleue poussa un cri mi effrayé mi amusé tout en lui tournant vivement le dos. Au moment où l'aérien allait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie –il pensait maintenant qu'il pouvait la considérer ainsi-, celle-ci s'avança vers la baie vitrée. Entrainé par son élan, il vacilla dangereusement vers l'avant et hésita une seconde entre tout lâcher quitte à tomber certes nu mais sans se faire trop mal, ou ne rien lâcher du tout quitte à se ramasser lamentablement. Mais le temps qu'il y réfléchisse fut suffisant pour que la deuxième option décide d'elle-même qu'elle était la bonne et il s'étala à plat ventre, une main enserrant encore fermement son drap.

Chiyo se retourna, alertée par le bruit de la chute, et il anticipait déjà ses rires moqueurs tout en se répétant intérieurement « _J'aimeraisêtreailleurs, j'aimeraisêtreailleurs…_ ». Mais loin de trouver ça drôle, la plus jeune se précipita vers lui avant de demander, inquiète :

« Ça va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Hyde releva sur elle un regard larmoyant digne d'un petit chaton maltraité qui se transforma en renard rusé lorsqu'il esquissa un sourire taquin.

« Voui mais un baiser me guérirait sans doute. Là, précisa-t-il en tapotant ses lèvres.

—Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle faussement.

—Et un petit massage aussi, accessoirement, ajouta le bouclé qui n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'abuser.

—Ju-keeeeeen ! s'écria l'aquatique dans un appel au secours.

—Tais-toi ! T'es folle ! » chuchota furieusement le chasseur en plaquant une main sur la bouche de l'insouciante.

Il jeta des coups d'œil paniqués tout autour d'eux comme si un fantôme allait soudain sortir d'un mur pour l'attaquer, puis il se détendit légèrement et s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait appris à se méfier du géant rouge à la barbichette frétillante, aux poings rageurs et aux bottes vicieusement pointues –ses fesses pouvaient le confirmer. Le barman avait le don de surgir lorsqu'on s'y attendait le moins pour ruiner –dans le cas de Hyde- vos plans drague à force de remarques humiliantes et autres coups bas tout aussi peu glorieux. Mais visiblement cela n'arriverait pas aujourd'hui, il devait sans doute faire la sieste.

La simple mention de l'enflammé faisait force de loi depuis que le rouge jetait un regard assassin –quand il ne donnait pas une claque sèche derrière la tête- au chevaucheur lorsqu'il le trouvait trop entreprenant avec sa serveuse. Autant dire que cela arrivait souvent, même si la bleue semblait totalement insensible aux tentatives de charme du jeune chasseur. Mais cela ne faisait qu'encourager ce dernier à poursuivre, élaborant de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux pièges, puisque c'était la première fois qu'on lui résistait avec tant d'acharnement.

Hyde était tel un enfant capricieux. Dites-lui qu'il ne doit pas faire ça et il le fera à coup sûr, dites-lui qu'il ne peut pas avoir ça et il fera tout pour l'obtenir. Merveille qu'est l'esprit de contradiction.

« Grchmphkf ? grogna Chiyo, toujours privée de la parole.

—Quoi ? fit le bouclé en retirant sa main.

—T'as vraiment cru qu'il allait venir ? s'amusa la jeune femme.

—Il est pas humain ce mec » marmonna l'ainé sans cesser d'observer les alentours d'un air suspicieux.

Une poigne de fer vint alors enserrer son épaule et il poussa un cri de fillette effarouchée, provoquant chez la bleue un fou rire qui la plia en deux. Non, vraiment, Hyde ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ju-ken pouvait être vraiment flippant quand il voulait. Et même quand il ne voulait pas d'ailleurs.

« Chou, gémit le jeune homme en adoptant une moue boudeuse.

—Désolée, s'excusa l'intéressée en essayant de reprendre son souffle. C'était plus fort que moi.

—Tu sais comment tu pourrais te faire pardonner ? demanda-t-il en sautant sur l'occasion.

—Oui mais c'est hors de question, répondit la demoiselle du tac au tac.

—J'aurais au moins essayé » soupira l'aérien.

Il fut ensuite convenu d'un commun accord que la discussion ne se poursuivrait qu'à condition qu'il daigne enfin s'habiller, chose qui se fit somme toute assez rapidement. La coiffure par contre fut nettement plus longue à mettre en place et Chiyo eut le temps de boire deux cafés avant que son hôte ne sorte de la salle de bain, fin prêt. Il allait sortir le grand jeu, l'emmener faire les boutiques, puis diner au restaurant, et plus si affinités. Et il pouvait garantir qu'il y en aurait des affinités, foi de Hyde !

« En fait Hyde, je suis venue te demander quelque chose, lança l'aquatique alors qu'il entamait sa première dose de caféine.

—Ça a à voir avec le rituel ? tenta le bouclé.

—Pas vraiment. C'est Ju-ken qui m'en a parlé ce matin et il a dit que ça ne te dérangerait sûrement pas alors je me suis dit que… »

C'était étrange de voir la bleue aussi gênée, elle qui d'habitude ne se démontait jamais et gardait une insouciance enfantine en toutes circonstances. Cela surpris tellement Hyde qu'avant même de s'en rendre compte, il prononçait tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas :

« Tu es mignonne.

—On me le dit souvent, oui, approuva-t-elle d'un air tout à fait sérieux. Bref, reprit-elle après un court silence. Je voulais savoir si tu accepterais de m'emmener voir ton dragon. »

Son complice n'y voyait bien sûr aucun inconvénient et ils se mirent en route dès que le chevaucheur eut rempli son estomac affamé. Il guida leur duo à travers le dédale de la capitale, passant par le quartier de la Rivière Glacée où avait lieu le marché matinal. À vrai dire les marchands remballaient déjà leurs étales et il ne resterait bientôt plus que les vieilles odeurs de poissons –plus ou moins- frais sur la grande place. Chiyo poussa quelques gémissements de dégoût en voyant toutes ses truites et autres saumons, les yeux globuleux, qui se retrouveraient bientôt dans des assiettes entre deux tomates et un oignon, attendant d'être dévorés.

Hyde avait appris que la jeune femme était une grande carnivore dans l'âme mais détestait manger tout ce qui venait du milieu aquatique. Elle avait vécu « dans l'eau » toute sa vie et avait toujours vu les créatures à écailles comme de gracieuses formes argentées qui remontaient les ruisseaux tel de petits éclairs brillants. Pas comme des casse-croûte qu'on noyait dans le citron. Autant dire que la dernière soirée moules chez Ju-ken avait été une épreuve difficile, surtout quand le rouge s'amusait à avaler bruyamment les mollusques tout près de votre oreille. Mais il s'était étrangement calmé après que la bleue lui ait planté sa fourchette dans la main. Comme quoi, la violence réglait parfois pas mal de problèmes.

L'étape suivante fut celle du Saule Flambé, dont les ruelles commerçantes étaient réputées pour leurs boutiques de prêt-à-porter. Les vitrines scintillaient et les sourires des vendeuses –dont plus de la moitié étaient des ex de Hyde- rayonnaient. Les décorations aux couleurs vives cédaient parfois la place à une terrasse de café où les promeneurs se désaltéraient avec, à leurs pieds, des sacs flashys remplis de leurs récents achats. Les rires fusaient, les verres tintaient et les porte-monnaie se vidaient, c'était le principe.

Le chasseur notait intérieurement qu'il allait devoir repasser sous peu lorsqu'il s'arrêta, intrigué par une chose présentement bien plus intéressante que la nouvelle collection D'Arkange. Chiyo avait ralenti devant un magasin de chaussures. Chiyo. Chaussures. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Inquiet pour sa santé mentale, le bouclé s'approcha de la bleue et dans le doute…

« Tu veux t'en acheter ? tenta-t-il.

—Sûrement pas ! s'exclama la jeune femme, horrifiée par cette idée.

—Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

—Le bracelet à la cheville du mannequin. »

L'aérien reporta donc son attention sur le bijou qui avait attiré l'intérêt de l'aquatique. Celui-ci luisait doucement en vaguelettes dorées. Le temps qu'il en examine tous les détails, son amie s'était déjà éloignée et il dut courir pour la rattraper. C'était toujours comme ça avec elle, durant cinq secondes n'importe quoi pouvait devenir le centre du monde, mais l'instant d'après c'était comme si cela n'avait jamais existé. Elle donnait par moments réellement l'impression d'être ailleurs. Son regard se voilait et elle partait pour un pays lointain. C'était déstabilisant et attendrissant en quelque sorte.

Ils atteignirent enfin les portes Sud de la ville que le chevaucheur franchit sans hésiter, suivi de près par sa complice qui se trouvait désormais en terrain inconnu. Mais le jeune homme savait parfaitement où il allait et il sortit des sentiers battus pour s'enfoncer dans la prairie, slalomant entre quelques moutons qui paissaient par là. L'herbe grasse leur arrivait presque aux genoux et cela ne s'arrangea pas vraiment lorsqu'ils commencèrent à évoluer dans les fougères d'un sous-bois. Quelques lapins et autres écureuils détalèrent sur leur passage, provoquant à leur tour l'envol d'oiseaux multicolores.

La bleue observait cette nature d'un air émerveillé qui fit distraitement sourire Hyde. Ça faisait toujours ça la première fois. Les fleurs d'un éblouissant rouge carmin, les délicieux fruits exotiques qui mûrissaient au bout des branches dans une invitation silencieuse à venir les cueillir. Rien que le chant du vent dans les arbres était un véritable nectar, si bien que dans la région on le surnommait le Nirvana. Un petit coin de paradis au milieu de l'Eden.

Suivant le clapotis de l'eau, le bouclé leur fit longer une rivière jusqu'à atteindre une petite plage de galets blancs. Son dragon était là, étendu paresseusement au bord du courant, se dorant paisiblement au soleil. Il ne bougea pas à l'approche du duo et c'est à peine s'il remua une oreille quand Chiyo s'agenouilla devant son museau. Le chasseur n'avait jamais vu autant d'admiration et de nostalgie dans le regard de quelqu'un. Les yeux d'azur de l'aquatique n'exprimaient que cela face à la beauté turquoise parcourue de reflets bleus nuits qu'était la créature légendaire. D'un murmure respectueux, la jeune femme demanda :

« Comment elle s'appelle ?

—Comment tu sais que c'est une femelle ? s'étonna l'ainé.

—J'ai consacré trois ans de ma vie à m'occuper des dragons d'eau. Encore heureux que je sache que c'est une fille ! Alors, son nom ?

—Écume.

—Coucou Écume. » bavarda la demoiselle.

L'interpelée ouvrit un œil, puis le deuxième avant de renifler l'inconnue avec curiosité. Elle lui souffla deux-trois fois sur les joues avant de couiner en signe d'affection. Hyde tressaillit lorsque la lézarde bleue enfouit son museau dans le cou de Chiyo, l'autorisant implicitement à la câliner, ce que la jeune femme fit sans hésitation. Cela provoquait chez l'aérien quelques frissons et la voix de sa compagne à écailles résonna bientôt dans sa tête :

_« Elle ne te fait pas ça à toi, le nargua-t-elle._

—_Si tu étais humaine tu saurais que cette phrase est extrêmement ambiguë, s'amusa-t-il._

—_Je suis dans ton esprit depuis des années, je sais très bien ce que ça sous-entend. »_

Il était vrai que la conscience des dragons mettaient un certain temps à s'adapter à celle des humains, tout d'abord parce que basiquement les uns s'exprimaient pas des grognements là où les autres employaient des mots. Mais la magie du lien opérait heureusement comme une sorte de traducteur. Écume ne pensait évidemment pas en phrases mais son chevaucheur la comprenait ainsi, et inversement. Une fois la symbiose parfaitement en place, les dialogues devenaient plus élaborés. Les créatures saisissaient le sens et l'intérêt des métaphores, de l'ironie et de toutes ces autres inventions typiquement humaines.

Voyant que ces deux amies s'entendaient à merveille, Hyde ordonna à sa monture de se lever et, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la bleue, il souleva cette dernière pour la hisser sur le dos de la lézarde. Grimpant à sa suite, le jeune homme entoura la taille de l'aquatique, posa sa tête sur son épaule et laissa Écume faire le reste. Il sentit Chiyo retenir son souffle lorsqu'ils décollèrent et il ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que l'odeur sucrée de la demoiselle et le vent dans ses cheveux. Juste ça.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

J-6 mois, 2 semaines et un jour

« Ju-ken, debout ! »

Le rouge se redressa en sursaut, surpris, lorsque Chiyo bondit soudainement sur son lit en lui criant de se dépêcher. La bleue ne voulait être en retard sous aucun prétexte pour son départ de Jardin-Doré, qui marquerait officiellement le début de sa quête d'un compagnon ailé. Elle avait tenu sagement jusque là et laissait désormais sa joie et son impatience exploser pleinement.

L'enflammé dut sentir son exaltation puisqu'il s'empressa de se préparer, remettant son petit-déjeuner à plus tard. L'Ange l'attendit tout ce temps devant la porte d'entrée, un petit sac de voyage à la main, sautillant sur place en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa hâte. Une fois dans la rue elle se mit à gambader joyeusement en direction de la sortie ouest de la ville où Hyde les attendait sans doute déjà, ne ralentissant pas malgré les nombreuses demandes de son ainé qui peinait à suivre son rythme effréné. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi excitée de toute sa vie. Se lier avec un dragon signifiait pour elle un retour tant désiré dans les airs et une liberté sans pareille qui lui fournirait le prétexte parfait pour replonger dans les Nuages.

Ce voyage serait également un moyen pour l'aquatique de prouver à son ainé qu'il pouvait relâcher sa surveillance et cesser de se faire sans arrêt du souci pour elle. Elle était adulte désormais et n'avait plus besoin qu'on veille sur elle. S'il savait tous les risques qu'elle avait pris depuis qu'il était parti de Source-Chantante il en aurait probablement fait une syncope, alors il fallait trouver un autre moyen de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait voler de ses propres ailes.

Quelques jours loin de lui ne pourraient que lui être bénéfiques tant elle n'en pouvait plus d'être toujours sous la garde de Ju-ken. Elle bénissait presque Hyde de l'emmener, même si passer quelques jours uniquement en sa compagnie promettait d'être compliqué. On l'avait déjà dragué dans sa vie mais tant d'insistance relevait d'une ténacité à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Manque de bol pour le chevaucheur, Chiyo était une grande partisane du « je couche parce que j'aime », et ce n'était sûrement pas en se cachant derrière un charme -certes ravageur- qu'il allait la faire succomber.

La bleue savait reconnaître un masque quand elle en voyait un et elle ne tomberait sûrement pas amoureuse d'un homme qui se dissimulait derrière de fausses apparences. Si elle parvenait à briser la carapace que le chasseur avait érigée autour de lui en revanche… Elle ne pouvait plus rien promettre.

Mais il était trop tôt pour penser à cela et quelque chose de bien plus important obnubilait son esprit pour le moment, cette chose se résumant en un mot : dragon. Celui de son ami se dressait fièrement devant elle, grognant sous les assauts de son maitre qui vérifiait activement que les sangles du porte-bagage étaient bien serrées. Écume geignit à l'adresse de l'Ange lorsqu'elle la vit, et ses yeux la supplièrent de venir la secourir, ou plutôt de secourir le bouclé avant que la lézarde décide qu'elle en avait assez et lui déchiquète un bras.

« Ah, vous voilà ! » s'exclama l'aérien.

Le chevaucheur les rejoignit et entreprit de rassurer un Ju-ken beaucoup trop inquiet de savoir que son petit oisillon allait voyager au-dessus d'un nombre beaucoup trop élevé de mètres de vide, sur le dos d'un dragon qui à côté de cette idée avait l'air ridiculement insignifiant. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà ce qu'elle faisait seule depuis des années. Pendant ce temps la demoiselle installa son maigre sac sur le dos de la lézarde qui lui léchouilla la main au passage, sous les exclamations outrées de Hyde qui reprochait à sa compagne écailleuse de lui faire des infidélités. Les deux présences féminines secouèrent la tête d'un air désespéré et la bleue se rapprocha de ses amis qui n'attendaient plus qu'elle.

« Tu vas pas pleurer, rassure-moi ? lança Chiyo à l'adresse du chevaucheur qui fixait sur Écume des yeux larmoyants, trahi au plus profond de son âme.

—C'est qu'elle est jamais comme ça avec moi, chouina le bouclé.

—Je voudrais pas briser ce moment d'émotion, commença Ju-ken.

—Mais tu vas le faire quand même » l'interrompit justement le chasseur.

L'ainé lui jeta un regard noir qui lui fit pousser un gémissement craintif et il se précipita derrière l'Ange comme si celle-ci allait le protéger. Mais quand le il vit qu'on ne le poursuivait pas, il se redressa l'air de rien et entoura la taille de sa complice, posant sa tête sur son épaule comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Après un soupir frustré du rouge, celui-ci reprit :

« Mais moi j'ai un vaisseau à prendre et contrairement à certains, j'ai un horaire à respecter. Partez pas trop tard pour pas me faire poireauter ! »

L'aérien et l'aquatique acquiescèrent sagement tandis que l'enflammé s'éloignait pour gagner le centre-ville. Écume n'était pas assez imposante pour transporter plus de deux passagers et le patron s'était vu contraint de payer un billet pour pouvoir les accompagner de manière plus traditionnelle sur le Pilier du Feu. Au moins la bleue pourrait ainsi continuer à s'habituer aux vols à dos de dragon.

Elle s'empressa d'ailleurs d'enfourcher celui du chasseur, bientôt rejointe par Hyde qui s'assura une dernière fois que tout était en place avant d'ordonner le décollage. Même si ce n'était désormais plus une nouveauté pour Chiyo, cet instant lui procurait toujours des frissons incontrôlables lorsque le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et chatouillait sa peau, lui souhaitant un bon retour dans le ciel. Après un ultime salut pour Ju-ken qui n'était déjà plus qu'une silhouette en contrebas, le duo s'éleva un peu plus dans les airs, leur monture profitant d'un courant pour se propulser.

Une fois la montée terminée, la jeune femme se détendit et admira la vue. Le Pilier s'étendait sous leurs yeux, grouillant de vie et de couleur. C'était vraiment depuis les hauteurs que le nom de Jardin-Doré prenait tout son sens. La capitale brillait dans l'aube et les murs de la ville luisaient sous les feuilles des arbres qui poussaient à même les rues, donnant l'impression que la nature reprenait ses droits sur la civilisation. Mais l'effet était voulu et la magie qui circulait dans la pierre veillait consciencieusement à ce que la création n'échappe pas aux créateurs.

Bientôt ce magnifique paysage ne fut plus qu'un lointain souvenir et il n'y eut rien d'autre à observer que les Nuages qui flottaient mollement çà et là, poussés par la brise. Brise qui soufflait d'ailleurs de plus en plus fort, les entrainant sans effort vers le Pilier du Feu qui ne se profilerait cependant à l'horizon que dans quelques heures. Il y aurait du temps à tuer… Cherchant comment elle pourrait s'occuper, Chiyo caressa distraitement les écailles d'Écume qui ronronna de contentement jusqu'à ce que la voix du chevaucheur ne l'interrompe :

« Tu peux arrêter ça ? Ça me fait frissonner. »

La bleue pivota sur le dos du dragon pour s'asseoir en tailleur face à son ami qui était tranquillement adossé au porte-bagage, les bras croisés et la fixant intensément comme pour la dissuader de recommencer. Si bien que lorsqu'elle fit mine de rapprocher sa main de la lézarde, il s'en empara vivement.

« Toi qui réclames toujours des câlins voilà que tu t'énerves pour un petit frisson de rien du tout, s'amusa l'aquatique en se dégageant.

—Je suis sérieux, Chou. On est seuls et s'il nous arrive un truc personne ne viendra nous aider. Il faut qu'au moins l'un de nous reste vigilant.

—Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien nous arriver, hein ? »

Hyde garda le silence un long moment et détourna le regard pour examiner les alentours avant de murmurer craintivement, comme si cela allait leur porter malheur :

« Les Mermaids. »

La plus jeune tressaillit. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de ces créatures mi femmes mi Bubbles qui, disait-on, hantaient les Nuages à la recherche de proies humaines qu'elles charmaient avant de les entrainer vers les profondeurs cotonneuses pour les dévorer vivantes.

« Tu es entrain de me dire que c'est pas seulement une histoire qu'on raconte aux enfants pour les effrayer ? souffla Chiyo qui souhaitait plus que tout que ce soit une mauvaise plaisanterie.

—Décidément je ne comprendrais jamais Ju-ken. Ne pas te parler du danger n'est pas la meilleure solution pour t'en préserver selon moi.

—Il est au courant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

—C'est pas un secret d'état, répondit le chasseur en haussant les épaules. Tout le monde aurait pu t'en dire autant. »

Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec le rouge en rentrant. Ses manies protectrices finiraient par avoir tout l'effet inverse de celui désiré si cela continuait ainsi. En fait, la seule chose qu'il avait daigné lui dire se résumait concrètement à ceci : « Tu auras un dragon ». Il avait cru que cela satisferait sa curiosité et cela avait effectivement été le cas puisque tout ce qui l'intéressait à l'époque était de savoir qu'elle pourrait continuer à voler, même si c'était par l'intermédiaire d'une créature écailleuse.

Plus que jamais la bleue regretta d'être venue à Jardin-Doré. Après tout qu'y avait-il pour elle là-bas à part Ju-ken ? Rien, rien du tout. Elle ne pouvait pas y voler librement et le Pilier ne lui permettait pas de descendre en Géhenne sans être vue, contrairement à celui de l'Eau qui affleurait les Nuages et la camouflait immédiatement d'éventuels regards indiscrets. Kaoru lui manquait et elle sentit quelque chose s'agiter à en elle. Ses ailes voulaient sortir. Voilà trop longtemps qu'elle les enfermait et le désir de les libérer se faisait de plus en plus grand, encore plus maintenant qu'elle avait tout le ciel pour elle. Quelle importance cela aurait-il de se dévoiler si elle plongeait pour ne jamais remonter ? L'idée était tentante. Très tentante.

Mais tandis que l'Ange pensait au voyage qu'elle aurait à faire pour rejoindre le Démon, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux avec une violence qui la fit presque sursauter. C'était dangereux. Elle avait fait le trajet des centaines de fois dans la plus grande insouciance sans jamais se douter qu'elle risquait sa vie à chaque traversée vers le continent maudit. Elle avait failli mourir bêtement chaque jour de ces trois dernières années. Elle aurait même très bien pu ne jamais rencontrer son clone et à cette perspective sa gorge se serra. Elle serait morte en ayant été _seule_ toute sa vie. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire et c'est ce moment que choisi Hyde pour réapparaitre dans son champ de vision.

Il s'allongea tranquillement et posa sa tête sur les cuisses de Chiyo qui n'eut même pas le temps d'étouffer un sanglot. L'aérien écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'une première larme s'écrasa sur sa joue et il se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur un coude pour rapprocher son visage de celui baissé de la bleue. Cette dernière crut qu'il allait tenter de l'embrasser et son premier réflexe fut de reculer, mais ce n'était nullement l'intention du jeune homme qui se contenta de tendre la main pour essuyer doucement sa joue.

« Tu es perdue, pas vrai ? »

L'aquatique ferma les yeux et acquiesça timidement, honteuse de se comporter comme une gamine égoïste alors que son ami avait pris des vacances spécialement pour l'emmener. Le chasseur se redressa et l'attira contre lui pour la bercer doucement.

« C'est normal. Tu débarques dans un monde dont tu ne sais rien. On te demande de faire confiance à des gens qui te sont totalement inconnus. On a tous commencé comme ça et moi aussi j'ai chialé au début. Mais ne va pas le répéter, hein. »

Cette dernière remarque arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui hocha la tête une fois de plus. Peu à peu sa respiration retrouva un rythme apaisé et son cerveau se remit à fonctionner activement. Elle s'apercevait maintenant qu'elle avait rencontré Hyde, le _vrai_ Hyde.

« Tu es calmé ? s'enquit-il finalement.

—Je crois.

—Alors regarde. »

Chiyo releva légèrement la tête sans pour autant totalement se détacher du chevaucheur, comme si le lâcher pouvait la faire refondre en larmes. Ce qu'elle distingua alors lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Le Pilier du Feu était devant eux.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

J-6 mois, 2 semaines et un jour

Le Pilier du Feu s'étendait sous leurs yeux ébahis, ses volcans les toisant de leurs hauteurs vertigineuses, et son immense lac de lave jaillissant au milieu de la roche noire tel de l'or en fusion émergeant du cœur de la terre. La cité de Flammes-Ardentes flottait sur cette étendue orangée, donnant l'impression de pouvoir s'enfoncer à tout moment dans le feu liquide. Les montagnes explosives formaient une couronne à l'extrême limite du Bord, obscurcissant l'horizon.

Écume survola le paysage, offrant à ses passagers le soin de l'admirer. Hyde la laissa faire même si ce petit tour touristique le blasait particulièrement, lui qui était déjà venu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Il fallait dire que la ville était réputée pour ces forges et les écailles de Bubbles rendaient merveilleusement bien sur les métaux. Une bonne part de ses clients habitait ici et ce n'était pas par hasard que Ju-ken avait tenu à les accompagner. La fortune était proche.

La patience du chasseur étant tout de même relativement limitée, il finit par les diriger vers l'aéroport, perdant de l'altitude pour passer sous la surface de l'énorme colonne, longeant la paroi de roche pour trouver l'immense grotte accueillant les chevaucheurs et leurs montures. Il en existait une autre beaucoup plus importante pour les vaisseaux, et au-dessus de laquelle le barman les attendait peut-être déjà à l'heure qu'il était.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture, croisant d'autres dragons qui décollaient pour repartir ou attendaient eux aussi leur tour pour atterrir, et Hyde salua quelques collègues d'un vague signe de la main. Chiyo, qui s'était visiblement remise de ses émotions, lui en désignait un nouveau chaque seconde avec un enthousiasme et une admiration toute enfantine, s'émerveillant devant chaque créature qu'elle pouvait apercevoir. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme avait eu à consoler quelqu'un, et il s'en était plutôt bien sorti au final, puisque toute trace de larme avait disparu du visage de son amie.

Des agents leur firent signe de leurs bâtons luminescents de les suivre avant de leur indiquer un emplacement approprié où Ecume se posa tranquillement. Le duo en descendit agilement et la lézarde les aurait suivis si l'aérien ne l'avait pas arrêté d'une main sur le museau. Le dragon d'eau soupira, se doutant qu'on l'empêcherait d'aller plus loin du fait de sa nature peu compatible avec l'environnement. Son lié haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « Sans rancune. » avant que la voix de sa compagne à écailles ne le prévienne mentalement :

_« Ta copine se fait la malle. »_

Le bouclé fit volte-face pour constater que la bleue se dirigeait déjà de son pas sautillant vers la plate-forme qui l'élèverait jusqu'à la surface du Pilier. Pestant sur l'insouciance de la demoiselle, il s'empressa de récupérer leurs bagages pour se précipiter à sa suite. Si jamais il la perdait de vue et qu'elle s'égarait, Ju-ken le jetterait dans le premier fleuve de lave qu'il trouverait, et adieu Hyde !

Ses chances de survie se réduisirent lamentablement lorsqu'il vit l'aquatique s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur qui se mit à monter presque immédiatement. Le chevaucheur jura tout bas et accéléra, priant pour qu'elle l'attende au moins en haut. Ce fut bien heureusement le cas, cependant le soulagement du chasseur fut de courte durée et il crut sa dernière heure arrivée quand il aperçut le barman au côté de son amie. Le rouge lui jeta un regard acéré et Hyde déglutit, les rejoignant avec appréhension.

« Tu ferais une horrible nounou, remarqua l'enflammé d'un air peu satisfait.

—Ça tombe bien, je ne vois aucun enfant ici, rétorqua Chiyo avant que le chevaucheur puisse répliquer. On y va ? Je crève de chaud. »

Ju-ken acquiesça et le bouclé ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire amusé devant son air déconfit. Sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsque l'ainé le remarqua, et son complice moqueur trottina pour se retrouver à hauteur de la bleue. Elle l'avait défendu, il ne doutait pas qu'elle le protégerait contre le vilain monsieur à barbichette.

La marche fut bien longue pour l'aérien et l'aquatique qui n'étaient pas habitués à la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la ville et aux alentours. Diffusée naturellement par les volcans et accentuée par les forges, elle rendait l'air quasiment irrespirable et obligeait les touristes à se rafraîchir comme ils pouvaient. Les natifs du Feu, les saligauds, étaient quant à eux totalement à leur aise dans cet immense four.

Les rues s'enchainaient, les maisons défilaient sans que la plus jeune d'entre eux n'hésite une seule seconde sur le chemin à prendre. La demoiselle n'était pourtant pas venue depuis des années mais l'instinct la guidait dans ce dédale de roche volcanique avec une assurance que Hyde lui enviait. Où qu'elle soit, où qu'elle aille elle semblait chez elle, à sa place, si bien que sur son passage tous se transformaient instantanément en étrangers. Comme si soudain il s'avérait qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire là, tels des envahisseurs qui feraient face au chef de guerre adverse et se rendraient immédiatement compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de vaincre. Comme si le monde lui appartenait.

Leur trio se retrouva bientôt dans un quartier modeste en périphérie de la ville et le chasseur reconnut quelque peu les lieux au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de leur destination. Celle-ci fut bientôt atteinte et le rouge prit la tête de la troupe lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la petite cour d'une maison d'où leur parvenait d'alléchantes odeurs de nourriture. Il toqua à la porte de bois et recula avec appréhension tandis que Chiyo pouffait légèrement. Intrigué, l'aérien ne tarda pas à connaitre les raisons de son amusement lorsque la porte de la bicoque s'ouvrit.

Une femme d'un certain âge se tenait dans l'encadrement, une chevelure rousse striée de mèches blanches entourant un visage aux traits durs dont les lèvres se pincèrent jusqu'à ne plus former qu'une fine ligne sévère. Le chevaucheur vit Ju-ken déglutir péniblement tandis que sa cadette se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire et il se demanda ce qui les attendait.

« Espèce de sale gosse ! C'est maintenant que tu viens voir ta mère ! s'écria la dame en donnant une claque sèche derrière la tête de l'enflammé. Trois mois sans nouvelles, petit voyou ! »

Et Shana continua à invectiver son fils indigne, le frappant du bout de sa canne qui s'était retrouvée dans sa main comme par enchantement, ne demandant qu'à servir. Le rouge finit par s'engouffrer dans la maison, la tête rentrée dans les épaules dans une vaine tentative pour amortir les coups tandis que Hyde et sa complice se contenaient à grand peine de se lancer dans un fou rire monumental. Voir le barman, qui habituellement n'était pas le genre de type qu'on se risquait à emmerder, se faire rembarrer par sa propre mère, c'était vraiment trop. La rousse se tourna ensuite vers les deux amis de son garnement et son expression changea du tout au tout. Un sourire bienveillant vint éclairer son visage et elle tendit les bras vers la bleue qui s'y blottit chaudement.

« Chiyo ! Tu es resplendissante ! s'extasia l'ainée en l'examinant d'un œil ravi. Entre, mon Ange, le repas vous attend dans la cuisine. Oh mais tu es le petit Hyde ! » ajouta-t-elle en reconnaissant le troisième acolyte.

Celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'elle l'étreignit tout comme elle l'avait fait pour la bleue, et le « petit » lui resta quelque peu en travers de la gorge. Mais ceci fut vite oublié lorsqu'il se retrouva assis devant la table de la cuisine qui regorgeait de mets à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Shana était sans aucun doute une excellente cuisinière et elle savait recevoir.

Les convives ne virent pas le temps passer et bientôt les estomacs furent pleins à craquer. Ju-ken choisit cet instant pour se dérober à l'autorité maternelle sous prétexte qu'il était également là pour affaires et que les clients n'attendraient pas indéfiniment. Ils le virent s'éloigner dans la rue après que sa mère lui ait rappelé de revenir pour le diner, autant dire qu'il fut de nouveau difficile pour les deux dragonniers de contenir leur amusement.

Une fois que le duo restant eut aidé à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle, la bleue se précipita vers la porte d'entrée, au grand étonnement de Hyde qui lança, curieux :

« Où tu vas comme ça ?

—Quoi ? On va pas au rituel ? fit-elle, stupéfaite.

—Oh sûrement pas, non ! Aucun dragon ne sortira à une heure pareille. Allons plutôt faire une sieste, mmh ? proposa-t-il en la prenant par les épaules pour lui faire faire demi-tour.

—Il a raison, ma chérie, intervint alors Shana. Les rituels se font de nuit, tu ferais mieux de te reposer en attendant. »

N'ayant visiblement pas le choix, la jeune femme se laissa guider jusqu'à une chambre dans laquelle l'aérien s'enferma avec elle. Constatant ce fait, elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux qui le fit sourire à moitié.

« Si je dois veiller avec toi il faut que je dorme aussi, se justifia le chasseur en s'installant d'un bond sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

—Tu peux pas le faire dans une autre pièce ? répliqua Chiyo en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Je n'ai qu'une confiance limitée en ton innocence toute relative.

—Je ne te toucherai pas si c'est ce que tu veux, lui assura le bouclé.

—C'est ce que je veux. » confirma son amie d'un ton autoritaire.

Toujours méfiante, elle s'allongea au côté du chevaucheur de manière à lui tourner le dos, mais même ainsi il sentit sa crispation et cela l'amusa. Taquin, il demanda :

« Tu veux un massage pour te détendre un peu ?

—Touche-moi et Ju-ken en entendra parler. »

Cette menace calma immédiatement le chasseur qui ne souffla plus un mot jusqu'à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur qui ne dura cependant pas assez longtemps à son goût. À son réveil, la nuit était tombée et seule la lune éclairait la chambre qui résonnait encore de la respiration profonde de la bleue.

Hyde l'observa un instant, se demandant s'il devait vraiment la réveiller sachant que quoi qu'il décide il risquait sa vie puisqu'il la priverait forcément de quelque chose qu'elle adorait, à savoir : le sommeil ou un dragon. Et puis elle avait l'air en paix ainsi, contrairement à toutes ces fois où il l'avait surprise avec un pli soucieux barrant son front. Son regard semblait tellement loin dans ces moments-là qu'il s'interrogeait toujours sur ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser, puisqu'après tout sa vie n'était pas des plus insupportables. Toujours joyeuse, rayonnante, elle se chamaillait avec le rouge puis partait se promener avec lui sur le dos d'Écume. Elle se la coulait douce, et pourtant elle se perdait parfois dans ses pensées comme si quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si tout n'était pas parfait.

L'aérien secoua la tête, remisant ses interrogations. Depuis quand se souciait-il de tout ça d'ailleurs ? Posant doucement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, il lui souffla de se réveiller et elle protesta faiblement. Il suffit cependant que son ami murmure le mot « dragon » pour qu'elle se redresse d'un coup, sautant sur ses pieds et filant vers la porte. Le bouclé esquissa un sourire et la rejoignit alors qu'elle était déjà dehors, trépignant d'impatience. Il commença à l'entrainer vers la sortie de la ville qu'il avait lui-même empruntée lorsqu'il était venu accomplir son rituel, lui rappelant de vieux souvenirs.

Une fois qu'ils eurent traversé un pont permettant de rejoindre la rive du lac de lave, Hyde conseilla à sa complice de l'imiter alors qu'il invoquait un courant d'air pour léviter. Avec ses pieds nus, elle s'écorcherait à coup sûr sur le chemin caillouteux, et puis au delà de ça il serait plus rapide d'y aller par voie aérienne. Le chemin en lui-même ne fut pas très long, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait rien à admirer sinon le feu liquide qui luisait d'une lueur fluorescente en contrebas.

Hésitant un bref instant entre deux volcans, le bouclé finit par continuer sur sa droite et repéra enfin l'ouverture qu'il attendait. Un promontoire rocheux annonçait une vaste grotte s'enfonçant au cœur de la montagne, et il se posa sur le sol de pierre pour s'y engouffrer. Chiyo continua à flotter à ses côtés, à ras du sol, examinant les alentours de ses yeux d'azur. La caverne était incroyablement spacieuse, dévoilant des fissures d'où s'écoulait lentement la roche en fusion, produisant une chaleur étrangement plus supportable que celle de l'extérieur. Le chevaucheur savait que cela était dû à la magie qui régnait en ces lieux mais cela ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? s'enquit craintivement la bleue qui ne quittait pas la voûte des yeux.

—T'as peur ? s'amusa son ami.

—J'ai l'impression d'étouffer ici, j'ai besoin du ciel, gémit la jeune femme dont le regard lançait des appels au secours.

—Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Hyde en la guidant vers un rocher sur lequel ils s'assirent tous les deux, juste devant un petit torrent de lave. Ça ne va pas durer longtemps et je suis là, pas vrai ? »

L'aquatique acquiesça et le chasseur lui donna ses instructions. C'était un vrai jeu d'enfant en réalité, sauf peut-être la partie où il fallait faire tomber quelques gouttes de son sang dans le feu liquide, mais une légère piqure au doigt suffisait pour cela. La magie opérerait ensuite d'elle-même, et si le dragon qui devait se lier à elle était un dragon de feu, il apparaitrait avant l'aube. La jeune femme grimaça légèrement lorsque la fine aiguille apportée par son ami l'égratigna, mais la douleur était loin d'être insupportable et elle fut vite oubliée.

La longue attente commença alors, le grondement et le bouillonnement de la montagne leur tenant lieu de compagnons pour cette nuit qui risquait d'être terriblement ennuyeuse.

« Tu as fait tous les Piliers pour trouver Écume ? l'interrogea soudain Chiyo pour tenter d'oublier cette oppressante sensation d'asphyxie qui l'assaillait.

—Tous sauf le mien, répondit le bouclé qui ne demandait qu'à tromper son ennui.

—Tu sais, j'aurais peut-être dû te demander d'aller d'abord à Source-Chantante. Mon dragon est sans doute là-bas.

—Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna le jeune homme qui doutait que ce genre de chose puisse se deviner à l'avance.

—J'ai littéralement grandi avec Vague, sourit la bleue, réjouie par les souvenirs que cela faisait ressurgir. On a toujours tout partager, c'est forcément à moi qu'il est destiné ! »

Hyde était plutôt sceptique mais il n'osa pas la contredire, inutile de plomber l'ambiance alors qu'elle s'ouvrait enfin à lui. À son grand étonnement il s'ouvrit un peu, lui aussi. Bien sûr il ne lui dévoila pas toute sa vie depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais il parla un peu de son enfance dans les rues d'Ouragan-Capricieux, du fait qu'il n'avait pas pu aller à l'école très longtemps parce que sa famille était trop pauvre et qu'il avait du travailler très jeune pour aider à subvenir aux besoins du foyer.

Il en dit finalement bien plus à la bleue en quelques heures qu'il ne l'avait fait avec quiconque en toute une vie. Les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il puisse vraiment les contrôler et avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, voilà qu'il divulguait un autre secret et qu'il en discutait tranquillement avec Chiyo, comme si c'était totalement naturel. Comme si elle seule pouvait comprendre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à la fin ? Où étaient passées ses techniques de dragues pourries ? Ses sourires charmeurs et ses compliments séducteurs qui ne fonctionnaient certes jamais sur elle mais qui faisaient partie intégrante de son personnage ?

« Hyde, j'aurais une faveur à te demander, avança l'aquatique.

—Oh la ! J'ai pour principe de ne jamais m'engager dès le premier soir ! » la prévint le chevaucheur dont la voix sonna atrocement faux.

Sa complice soupira avant de détourner les yeux, esquissant un sourire fade qui ne lui ressemblait en rien. Bon, d'accord, la vérité était qu'il ne s'engageait jamais mais pas de quoi tirer une telle tête de dépressive.

« Je vois, c'est déjà fini… murmura la jeune femme pour elle-même.

—Quoi donc ? On dirait que je viens de te larguer, plaisanta le bouclé qui n'aimait pas la lueur déçue qu'il apercevait dans le regard d'azur de son amie.

—Je suppose que c'est le cas en quelque sorte, souffla Chiyo en se levant pour s'éloigner.

—Où tu vas ? s'inquiéta le chasseur. Tu ne peux pas sortir tant que la nuit n'est pas finie, ça briserait le…

—Le ?

—Rituel. »

Bon sang il allait dire « charme », il le savait ! Mais ce mot lui avait soudain semblé si lourd de sens qu'il n'avait pas pu. Certes c'était à la base d'un point de vue purement « magique » qu'il comptait l'employé, mais la véritable magie ne s'était-elle pas déroulée autrement à l'instant, alors qu'ils discutaient ?

« Je veux juste me dégourdir les jambes. Appelles-moi quand le _vrai_ Hyde sera revenu.

—Le _vrai_ Hyde ? répéta ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

—Celui avec qui j'ai eu une passionnante discussion à l'instant. Parler avec un dragueur lourd ne m'intéresse pas. »

Et tandis qu'elle partait léviter tranquillement un peu plus loin, le jeune homme analysa les pensées contradictoires qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Tout d'abord, il était foutu, c'était clair et net. Il savait que Chiyo pourrait reparler à celui qu'elle appelait le _vrai _Hyde quand elle le voudrait, parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à le dissimuler lorsqu'il était avec elle. Et bizarrement il avait presque hâte de pouvoir à nouveau être lui-même en présence de quelqu'un d'autre que Ju-ken. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant non ? Elle l'avait clairement dit, le _faux_ Hyde ne l'intéressait pas. Et lui il la voulait.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

J-6 mois et 2 semaines

Une petite brise souffla dans les arbres luxuriants et une feuille s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer un rayon de soleil qui percuta un fruit. Ce dernier hésita un instant, frémissant au bout de sa branche, sa peau vermeille luisant au contact du jour, avant de décider finalement qu'il en avait assez de cette vie monotone. Il fit ses adieux à son ancienne existence et lâcha prise, évitant de justesse une forme de vie inconnue pour s'écraser dans un bruit juteux.

Hyde fit un bond de trois mètres en poussant un cri de fillette effrayée lorsque l'agrume se pulvérisa juste à côté de son pied, provoquant les rires moqueurs de son amie et un soupir fort désespéré de son dragon. Chiyo l'observait attentivement depuis plusieurs minutes déjà alors qu'ils évoluaient dans cette immense jungle qu'était celle du Pilier de la Terre, se faisant la réflexion que décidément le chasseur était bien un homme de la ville. Au moins il était amusant de le voir se dépêtrer entre les lianes, les racines et autres végétaux vicieux qui semblaient toujours se liguer pour vous empêcher d'avancer.

Il ne cessait de pester contre tout, de la souche d'arbre qu'ils croisaient pour la énième fois au brin d'herbe qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et la bleue ne cessait d'en rire, le faisant râler encore plus. N'y tenant plus, elle ne put se retenir de lancer, plus pour l'embêter qu'autre chose :

« Allez, avoue-le que t'es perdu !

—Je ne suis pas _perdu_ » siffla le chasseur qui était d'une mauvaise foi sans limite.

Il n'en démordrait pas, la jeune femme le savait. Secouant la tête en signe de résignation, elle chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille d'Écume pour la prévenir qu'elle partait en éclaireuse. Elle ne doutait pas que la lézarde transmettrait le message quand Hyde se rendrait enfin compte de son absence.

Déployant rapidement ses ailes, l'Ange s'appuya sur le dos écailleux du dragon d'eau pour se propulser dans les airs. Elle se faufila entre les bras biscornus qui se tendaient pour lui barrer le passage et jaillit vite au-dessus de la voûte feuillues, stagnant un instant le temps de savourer le retour à la liberté. Elle n'avait volé qu'une fois depuis son départ du Pilier de l'Eau et cela faisait déjà un moment que l'envie d'offrir ses plumes au souffle du vent la démangeait.

L'aquatique continua à prendre de l'altitude pour repérer l'arbre gigantesque dont le chevaucheur lui avait parlé, car c'était visiblement autour de celui-ci que toute la population de Cerisier-Fleuri se réunissait. Une fois suffisamment haut il fut aisé de le dénicher et elle le survola deux ou trois fois -plus pour prolonger son vol que par réel nécessité- avant de reprendre son trajet en sens inverse, espérant que sa petite troupe n'avait pas trop bougé. La toile de verdure que formait le sommet des arbres l'empêchait cependant de distinguer quoi que ce soit, et elle fut contrainte de se poser à un endroit approximatif qu'elle pensait proche de l'aérien et d'Écume.

Ses ailes disparurent à sa demande lorsque son pied toucha le sol et elle s'avança en suivant les traces laissées par le dragon d'eau. Garder son duvet à découvert alors que tout ici risquait de l'abimer aurait été une mauvaise idée et elle tenait à ses voiles comme à sa vie, mieux valait donc les préserver. Chiyo déboucha finalement sur un espace un peu plus dégagé où ses deux compagnons de voyage patientaient, tranquillement pour l'une et avec angoisse pour l'autre qui tapaient du pied avec nervosité.

Il se releva d'un bond en la voyant surgir de derrière un enchevêtrement de plantes grasses et, parant à toute protestation, la plus jeune déclara :

« On est beaucoup trop au Sud et en plus tu t'obstines dans la mauvaise direction. Sur ce, qui m'aime me suive. »

Sans attendre, elle fit volte-face pour s'enfoncer dans la jungle épaisse, vite rattrapée par ses deux complices dont le premier ne tarda pas à manifester son mécontentement.

« T'étais où bon sang ?! Je m'inquiétais moi ! s'exclama le bouclé.

—J'ai prévenu Ecume. » répondit-t-elle simplement.

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour l'immobiliser et elle sentit le museau de la lézarde buter dans son dos tandis que Hyde plongeait son regard dans le sien.

« T'aventurer seule en terrain inconnu, la prochaine fois tu t'en abstiendras. C'est moi qu'il faut prévenir, Chou. »

L'Ange haussa les épaules puis se dégagea et ils reprirent leur route sans un mot, et ce fut le silence complet jusqu'à leur arrivée. L'aquatique parlait sans savoir et elle ne l'avouerait jamais mais elle avait peur de se tromper. Le Hyde qu'elle avait vu durant la majorité de leur séjour au Pilier du Feu n'était pas celui qui l'accompagnait le reste du temps. Elle n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi mais elle le sentait, tout chez lui avait changé lors de ces quelques heures où ils avaient discuté dans cette horrible grotte, et même lorsqu'elle avait pleuré avant d'arriver. C'était une impression étrange qui lui rappelait un peu sa rencontre avec Kaoru tout en lui faisant l'effet d'être complètement différente.

Le côté dragueur prétentieux sur les bords avait laissé la place à un jeune homme curieux, drôle, extrêmement attentif et surtout seul. Fondamentalement seul. Et au vu de ce qu'il lui avait raconté cela n'avait en soi pas grand chose d'étonnant. Peu de temps passé à l'école donc peu de temps pour se faire des amis « à long terme » des parents pauvres et des petits boulots enchainés pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille. Aucune attache. Jusqu'à ce que Ju-ken le trouve évidemment.

Quant à cette personnalité inventée et qui avait finie par prendre le dessus sur ce qu'il était vraiment, elle venait avant tout du fait que sa popularité et sa fortune avaient été soudaines et incontrôlées, provoquant l'arrivée dans son entourage de nombreux vautours prêts à abuser de sa confiance pour bénéficier de ses faveurs et donc de son argent. Le barman l'avait protégé au début mais il avait tout de même fallu apprendre à se débrouiller seul, alors le _faux_ Hyde était né. Les gens ne le manipulaient plus, c'était lui qui les manipulait. Mais cette protection avait un prix : l'enfermement. Le chasseur s'était lui-même créé une cage dorée qui empêchait les autres de l'atteindre mais qui l'empêchait réciproquement d'atteindre les autres. Du moins était-ce ainsi que Chiyo voyait les choses.

« Attention où tu marches » la prévint Hyde alors qu'elle allait buter dans un énorme champignon violet.

Elle releva la tête et fit enfin attention à ce qui l'entourait, à savoir une multitude de plantes multicolores toutes plus énormes les unes que les autres. Ils étaient à Cerisier-Fleuri. Le grondement de chutes d'eau accompagnait la découverte des immenses arbres creux dans lesquels vivaient les enfants de la Terre, rendant Chiyo un brin nostalgique.

De petites lumières orangées éclairaient l'intérieur des maisons d'écorce et des oiseaux tournoyaient au-dessus de leur tête dans une danse de bienvenue. Mais l'Ange était fascinée par l'eau turquoise qui s'écoulait en tourbillons mousseux, créant en contrebas une brume humide qui lui rappelait les Nuages dans lesquels elle avait si souvent plongé. Alors qu'ils traversaient un pont pour rejoindre la cité et trouver un hôtel où s'installer, le vide parut des plus attrayants à la jeune femme qui n'avait pas connu cette délicieuse sensation de chute depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. La bleue finit par s'arrêter juste au bord, hésitante.

« Tu viens ? » l'appela le chasseur, un peu en avant.

Elle tressaillit avant de lui emboiter le pas, pousser par Écume qui avait hâte de se poser pour faire une sieste. Celle-ci fut un véritable bonheur pour l'aquatique que leur petite expédition improvisée avait, mine de rien, pas mal fatiguée. Aussi s'effondra-t-elle dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, ne se souciant plus du fait que Hyde s'y installerait aussi, elle savait maintenant qu'il ne la toucherait pas malgré ses nombreuses provocations.

Elle avait réussi à faire tomber son masque même si cela n'avait duré que peu de temps au final, et comme elle montrait bien sa désapprobation totale du _faux_ Hyde elle avait bon espoir de voir le _vrai _repointer le bout de son nez d'ici peu. Ce soir par exemple, ce serait bien, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle était assez têtue quand elle le voulait, ignorer le chevaucheur n'était pas chose aisée. Parce qu'elle l'aimait bien, fondamentalement. Il s'était ouvert à elle et même si la raison de ce dévoilement lui était encore inconnue, Chiyo avait été touchée qu'il accepte de se confier un peu. Vu la manière dont il s'était immédiatement refermé quand elle avait dit le mot de trop, celui qu'il ne fallait pas, elle en concluait que cela ne devait pas lui arriver souvent.

La jeune femme y pensa tout le long du trajet qui les mènerait au nouveau lieu du rituel, suivant automatiquement l'aérien qui pour une fois semblait savoir où il allait. Heureusement, c'était effectivement le cas puisqu'ils finirent par descendre un petit escalier grossièrement taillé dans la roche, amenant sur une minuscule clairière où se dressait un monument qui de loin faisait un peu penser à une fontaine. Une plante lumineuse jaillissait en son centre, prenant probablement racine sous le petit édifice et grimpant le long de la pierre creusée à cet effet.

Le même manège que la veille recommença, à savoir que le chasseur sortit d'une poche une petite aiguille qui égratigna le doigt de la bleue avant que celle-ci ne laisse tomber le liquide pourpre qui en coulait sur les feuilles du végétal doré. Bien sûr le moment le plus long, ennuyant et passablement inutile du point de vue de Chiyo s'imposa alors, et elle s'assit sur une souche d'arbre pour s'éviter au moins de choper des crampes.

Elle avait beau être certaine que la magie de l'Eden la lierait à Vague, elle n'avait pas pu résister à l'attrait que représentait la découverte des autres Piliers. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait pas été déçue, celui du Feu et de la Terre ayant chacun leurs particularités qui les rendaient si merveilleux, différents, uniques. Même si elle devait admettre que celui sur lequel elle se trouvait présentement était plus facile à vivre que son confrère volcanique. L'air y était plus respirable et il n'y régnait pas une constante chaleur insupportable, bref beaucoup plus adapté à sa nature d'aquatique.

« Je peux te poser une question ? la sollicita soudain Hyde, la faisant presque sursauter.

—Quand tu dis « je » tu veux dire-

—Pitié arrête avec ça ! s'exclama le jeune homme qui saturait de cette même rengaine.

—Ok ok… Vas-y, pose-la ta question, soupira la bleue.

—Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucune de mes techniques de drague ne marche sur toi ? »

L'Ange le fixa un instant, perplexe, se demandant si elle devait éclater de rire ou y réfléchir sérieusement. Comme si ce genre de choses s'expliquait concrètement !

« Laisse tomber, c'est stupide, rectifia le bouclé en effaçant ses mots d'un geste de la main.

—Non ! C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Enfin… Tu me draguais sérieusement ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Parce que moi je prenais plus ça pour un jeu tu vois, tenta la jeune femme pour éclaircir les choses.

—Non ce n'est pas sérieux… C'est une vieille habitude de mon _faux_ moi. »

Alors qu'elle allait acquiescer d'un air compréhensif, l'aquatique tilta enfin sur la fin de la phrase et elle sourit d'un air réjoui avant de se jeter sur l'aérien pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Tu m'avais manqué toi ! s'écria-t-elle avant de relâcher son captif qui sourit d'un air gêné.

—C'est moi qui dit ça d'habitude, plaisanta-t-il à moitié. Enfin le _faux_ moi.

—Maintenant que tu admets son existence tu vas pouvoir l'enfermer dans un coin, sourit Chiyo.

—Tu l'aimes si peu que ça ?

—Avant de connaître le _vrai_ toi je l'appréciais sans trop avoir le choix. Mais maintenant... Bof quoi.

—Je vois… murmura Hyde.

—J'ai l'impression de discuter avec un ami imaginaire, rit la bleue. J'aimerais que tu ne partes plus.

—Je n'arrive plus vraiment à partir quand tu es là de toute façon. »

Cet aveu qui avait l'air de lui coûter beaucoup fit plaisir à Chiyo, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Cela voulait dire qu'il était bien avec elle ? Elle l'espérait, parce que le voir se cacher ainsi derrière une personnalité qui ne lui ressemblait en rien ne l'enchantait pas. Elle comprenait qu'il veuille se protéger de tous ses vautours qui couraient après sa fortune, mais elle elle était son amie non ? Peut-être l'avait-il enfin compris.

Toujours est-il que cette nuit là ils discutèrent de nouveau comme la veille, s'interrompant presque craintivement lorsqu'un dragon de terre se glissa entre les fougères pour traverser la clairière. Mais il leur jeta à peine un regard et continua sa route, faisant pousser à la bleue un soupir de soulagement. L'espace d'une seconde elle avait bien cru s'être trompée finalement.

Elle réussit à arracher à Hyde la promesse qu'il serait toujours lui-même en sa présence et étrangement il sembla à l'aquatique qu'il était aussi heureux qu'elle de cet arrangement. Mais c'était sans doute normal en un sens, puisque s'il se défendait en permanence contre tout le monde ses véritables amis devaient être rares. En avait-il d'ailleurs d'autres hormis Ju-ken et elle ?

Lorsque l'aube rosit le ciel de ses premiers rayons, ils regagnèrent la ville pour se promener un moment dans les rues et visiter, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de faire plus tôt. Ils ne repartirent finalement avec Écume qu'en début d'après midi, et le jeune chasseur s'endormit en plein vol, manquant glisser du dos de la lézarde. Heureusement Chiyo fut là pour le rattraper et elle cala sa tête sur ses genoux, ne trouvant pas les écailles de la dragonne extrêmement confortables. Se remémorant les inquiétudes de son complice lors de leurs précédents vols, elle se mit en tête de ne pas se laisser distraire par ses pensées et de –pour une fois- faire un peu plus attention à d'éventuels mouvements entre les Nuages. La crainte des Mermaids était toujours là et il s'agissait de ne pas l'oublier.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

J-6 mois, une semaine et 5 jours

« Le soleil se lève.

—J'attends encore un peu.

—Chou… Il ne viendra plus. C'est fini. »

La bleue releva ses yeux d'azur bordés de larmes sur Hyde qui ne put qu'esquisser un sourire désolé. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre de toute façon à part la consoler, ce qui fut vite nécessaire lorsque son amie se jeta sur lui pour éclater en sanglots douloureux. Il la berça doucement, passant une main réconfortante dans son dos, tout en la guidant peu à peu vers l'extérieur de la grotte humide qui servait de lieu au rituel du Pilier de l'Eau.

Vague n'était pas venu, ni aucun autre dragon d'eau d'ailleurs, et accepter le fait qu'elle ne serait pas liée à lui avait été dur à accepter pour Chiyo. De ce que l'aérien avait compris, ce fameux lézard était né la même année que l'aquatique et ils avaient réellement grandi ensemble, quasiment appris à marcher ensemble, joué ensemble quand ils étaient petits… Bref, elle tenait énormément à cette union de l'esprit et voilà qu'elle voyait ses espoirs partir en fumée.

Écume se rapprocha d'eux quand elle les vit arriver et léchouilla la main de la jeune femme pour la réconforter à sa manière. Les pleurs de l'aquatique finirent par s'apaiser et elle se détacha légèrement du chasseur et resta là, à fixer un point dans le vide comme si elle écoutait quelque chose.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » s'enquit le bouclé.

Elle acquiesça en silence et il la hissa sur le dos de sa compagne à écailles avant de faire de même, ordonnant mentalement à sa monture de les reconduire vers Source-Chantante. La lézarde s'éleva doucement et Hyde s'assura de la stabilité de son amie qui semblait être totalement ailleurs pour le coup, à se demander si cette déception ne lui avait pas liquéfié le cerveau.

Une fois à l'hôtel, la bleue se dirigea d'un pas d'automate vers le lit pour s'y affaler avant de se rouler en boule, fixant obstinément le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte. Hyde, compréhensif, préféra la laisser seule un moment et il rejoignit la rue en contrebas pour une petite balade en ville. Ce n'était que sa deuxième visite au Pilier de l'Eau et lors de la précédente il n'avait pas pris le temps d'explorer les environs. C'était à l'époque où gagner de l'argent passait avant tout. Il avait vu ses parents se démener durant toute son enfance pour subsister tant bien que mal, et il ne voulait pas revivre ça, jamais. C'était à l'époque où sa vie était une constante survie.

Écume avait été sa seule échappatoire, lui apportant bien plus que la richesse, elle lui avait donné son âme en se liant à lui, et par là-même elle faisait maintenant partie intégrante de son être. Jamais il n'oublierait le jour où leurs esprits avaient fusionnés, le jour où enfin il avait su qu'il ne serait jamais seul. Même si les humains le rejetaient, son dragon serait toujours là, parce qu'elle l'avait choisi.

Sentant qu'on pensait à elle, la lézarde bleutée se faufila à ses côtés et frotta le bout de son museau contre la joue du jeune homme, le faisant sourire distraitement. Comment aurait-il pu reprocher à Chiyo d'être triste de ne pas pouvoir vivre ça avec un vieil ami ? Cependant se persuader dès le départ que Vague serait pour elle avait été une erreur, on ne pouvait le nier. Mais c'était compréhensible et plus que pardonnable, n'importe qui aurait pu en faire autant, et d'ailleurs elle n'était sans doute pas la première ni la dernière à se tromper ainsi. Les choses s'arrangeraient d'elles-mêmes lorsque l'aquatique aurait son propre dragon, elle ne pourrait décemment pas résister à la magie du lien.

Bousculé par un passant, Hyde leva enfin les yeux des pavés et s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. La source qui jaillissait au milieu de la place éclaboussait les promeneurs sans que ceux-ci n'y prêtent une quelconque attention. Le liquide turquoise bruinait en une pluie rafraichissante, s'étalant sur le sol de marbre blanc, créant un immense miroir reflétant l'infinité du ciel.

« Ça en jette hein ? »

L'aérien tressaillit à l'entente de cette petite voix blasée mais néanmoins fière, et il se tourna vers Chiyo qui observait vaguement l'immense fontaine. Il remarqua, taquin :

« Tu frisotes.

—Ta gueule.

—Roh le prend pas mal, c'est super classe ! Regarde moi. »

La jeune femme afficha une moue sceptique qui le fit doucement rire et elle s'avança pour parcourir la place, traversant le rideau d'eau comme s'il n'était qu'une illusion. Le bouclé se précipita à sa suite, ignorant le fait qu'il allait être trempé, et la suivit ainsi dans une rue adjacente. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à son niveau elle lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué avant de s'étonner :

« Pourquoi tu me suis ?

—C'est ce que je fais avec les filles qui me plaisent. Bizarrement la plupart prennent peur en le remarquant. Jamais compris pourquoi.

—Très drôle, rétorqua la bleue sans pour autant avoir l'air amusé.

—Il faut que je fasse quoi pour avoir droit à un magnifique sourire ? bouda le chasseur. Tu veux que je danse le oulaoup à cloche-pied ? »

Réfléchissant à l'idée, Chiyo fronça les sourcils avant d'éclater franchement de rire, ce qui rassura quelque peu son ami et détendit légèrement l'atmosphère. Continuant à lutter corps et âme pour préserver cette bonne humeur qui d'habitude ne les quittait jamais, Hyde se démena tout le reste de la journée pour faire plaisir à l'aquatique. Même en baignant dans la nostalgie, cette dernière regagna peu à peu cette insouciance et cette liberté qui faisaient tout son charme.

Au final la visite de Source-Chantante fut bien trop courte aux yeux du jeune homme qui ne vit pas le temps passer. Sa complice lui montra tous les lieux les plus typiques, les boutiques les plus chics et même son ancienne maison. Cette promenade en ville fut pour lui comme une promenade dans l'enfance de la bleue qui s'extasiait au moindre souvenir, se dévoilant naturellement, sans aucune gêne. Admirant cette aisance et cette générosité avec laquelle elle lui révélait sa vie, il la trouva d'une pureté affolante.

J-6 mois, une semaine et 3 jours

« Tu ressors ce soir ?

—Oui…

—N'oublie pas de prendre Écume avec toi.

—Mmh… »

La jeune femme acquiesçait mais Hyde avait la désagréable impression qu'elle n'écoutait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'ils stagnaient sur le Pilier de l'Eau pour laisser à Chiyo le temps de réfléchir. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir continuer, de vouloir un dragon autre que Vague, de vouloir devenir une chasseuse alors qu'elle n'avait même pas choisi cette voie. Ju-ken le lui avait conseillé car elle en avait les capacités, cela lui permettrait de gagner facilement sa vie et parce qu'en plus il pourrait veiller sur elle, mais cette perspective ne plaisait visiblement plus à la bleue.

L'idée avait pourtant l'air de l'enthousiasmer au début, mais peu à peu ce sentiment s'était effacé pour laisser place à une certaine lassitude, voire même à un semblant d'ennui. Et cela le jeune homme ne le comprenait pas. Il avait vu les yeux de son amie pétiller à la vue des dragons, or maintenant elle hésitait, prête à les abandonner. La déception due au rituel ne pouvait être entièrement à l'origine de ce changement, ce serait y donner trop d'importance.

Mais alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien la retenir ? Le chevaucheur sentit la colère montée en lui, d'abord imperceptiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Chiyo essayait de le convaincre depuis des jours qu'ils étaient amis mais aujourd'hui c'était elle qui refusait de lui faire confiance en gardant ses problèmes pour elle. Et puis il s'inquiétait mine de rien, à la voir sortir dès la nuit tombée pour ne rentrer qu'au petit matin, sans savoir où elle allait ni ce qu'elle faisait…

Lorsqu'ils se baladaient ensemble durant la journée elle lui paraissait aller mieux, presque normale à vrai dire. Mais à la nuit tombée tout le progrès accumulé disparaissait et elle s'éclipsait vers une destination inconnue, à supposer qu'elle ait bien une destination. Devait-il la laisser errer seule ou devait-il aller la chercher ? Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se posait cette question, se demandant comment la bleue le prendrait s'il la ramenait de force avec lui.

Sortir de la ville fut déjà une épreuve en soi pour le chasseur qui n'était pas familier du dédale aquatique, toutes les rues se ressemblant à ses yeux non expérimentés. Mais c'est une fois à l'extérieur que la véritable difficulté s'imposa, à savoir : où aller ? Et puis après tout qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle était hors de Source-Chantante ? Peu désireux de passer des heures à chercher la bleue, le jeune homme usa d'un avantage plutôt pratique que lui offrait son dragon.

_« Écume ?_

—_Tiens, t'es réveillé toi ? s'étonna la lézarde._

—_Je cherche Chiyo._

—_Je suis avec elle en ce moment même, figure-toi. Et ça va pas fort._

—_J'arrive. »_

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Hyde pour repérer les lueurs dorées qu'émettait sa compagne à écailles lorsqu'il voulait la retrouver, et il se mit à courir dans la direction indiquée. Courir avait d'ailleurs été un réflexe tant se dépêcher lui semblait primordial à cet instant, puisque visiblement son amie déprimait toute seule dans son coin depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il ne compta pas le nombre de fois où il faillit tomber à cause d'un sentier traitre, d'une branche vicieusement tendue au milieu du chemin ou tout simplement d'un ridicule manque d'équilibre.

Arrivé au chutes d'eau, il ne fit même pas mine d'hésiter avant de sauter, se réceptionnant sur un courant d'air qui le soutint à peine jusqu'à la berge. Une fois en bas, il se laissa guider par la lumière qu'il apercevait toujours entre les arbres, et il déboucha enfin dans une minuscule clairière. Écume était partie, ne laissant plus aucun doute au chasseur sur la personne qui se trouvait assise au Bord du Pilier. Et pourtant sans ça il ne l'aurait jamais pas reconnu, à moins de s'approcher assez pour distinguer cette cascade de cheveux bleus.

Le corps entier de Chiyo était enveloppé dans deux grandes ailes blanches qui luisaient doucement à la lueur de la lune, la recouvrant telle une couverture immaculée et duveteuse. Il faisait fasse à un Ange, comme ceux dont parlaient les contes pour enfants. Il avait terriblement envie de s'avancer pour toucher ses plumes à l'aspect si soyeux mais une part de lui le bloqua sur place, la part qui n'avait pas entièrement perdu la raison face à ce spectacle fascinant. Celle qui lui rappelait que c'était avant tout son amie qui se tenait recroquevillée là et qui avait besoin de son aide.

Le jeune homme toussota légèrement pour signaler sa présence et ne pas effrayer la merveilleuse créature qui se tenait devant lui, ne trouvant de toute façon pas la force d'articuler un seul mot. La bleue sursauta avant de faire volte-face pour planter ses yeux dans les siens, et alors que Hyde craignait d'y voir du reproche il ne lut que de la tristesse dans ce regard d'azur. Elle se détourna, honteuse, mais ne bougea pas, autorisant implicitement le chasseur à rester. Il s'avança pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, prenant garde à ne pas abimer les voiles célestes de la demoiselle.

Maintenant qu'il était là il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, mais il n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir bien longtemps puisque l'aquatique leva une main devant elle tout en lançant :

« Il va neiger. »

Et comme si l'Ange venait d'ordonner au ciel, un flocon descendit doucement devant elle pour se poser délicatement sur sa paume, fondant instantanément au contact de sa peau. Elle referma ses doigts sur la minuscule perle d'eau et reposa sa main sur l'herbe, levant son visage vers les cieux qui se décomposaient en petites peluches blanches.

Le bouclé ne la quitta pas du regard, se demandant vraiment comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait aider quelqu'un comme elle. Il se sentait… incroyablement insignifiant face à la pureté qu'exhibait Chiyo. Il y avait une image très simple pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait : il avait l'impression d'être un petit lapin qui verrait fondre sur lui un aigle majestueux. À ceci près que ce n'était pas de la peur qui étreignait sa poitrine à cet instant, mais plutôt une douce chaleur qui paradoxalement le faisait frissonner.

Il sursauta alors que la bleue plongeait son regard d'azur dans le sien. Voulant échapper à cette sensation angoissante de son cœur sur le point d'exploser, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle de la situation et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là toute seule ?

—Je t'attendais. »

Hyde déglutit et resta silencieux un moment, le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. La voix de la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais paru aussi onctueuse et il ferma les yeux, comme si cela allait lui permettre d'y échapper.

« Je… Je suis venu te chercher, murmura-t-il. Je m'inquiétais.

—Je sais. Je suis désolée. J'ai été égoïste.

—Tu ne vas pas bien…

—Je n'allais pas bien, rectifia-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Mais grâce à toi les choses commencent à s'arranger.

—Grâce à moi ?

—Peut-être qu'un jour je t'expliquerai. »

Elle se releva gracieusement et le jeune homme resta là, hébété, à l'admirer tandis qu'elle fronçait les sourcils devant son air béat.

« Ah oui, j'oubliais que ma nature a un effet particulier sur les humains. »

Ses ailes explosèrent en un milliard d'étincèles lumineuses et la Chiyo que le chasseur avait toujours connu se tint de nouveau face à lui. Mais le rythme cardiaque de Hyde ne diminua pas pour autant.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

J-6 mois, une semaine et 2 jours

Tandis qu'elle observait attentivement le tapis cotonneux en contrebas, l'Ange ressentit de nouveau ses ailes la démanger, comme si ces dernières sentaient que la liberté était à portée de plume. Elle se gratta distraitement le dos sans que la sensation dérangeante ne disparaisse pour autant et soupira, se répétant mentalement que des centaines de Mermaids assoiffées de chair fraiche l'attendait peut-être pour la dévorer. Cela suffit durant quelques minutes à dissuader ses voiles célestes de se manifester. Quelques minutes seulement.

La bleue se jura tout bas que le prochain voyage, elle le ferait certes en compagnie de Hyde et de son dragon, mais par ses propres moyens. Sans trop s'éloigner évidemment, seule elle savait désormais qu'elle ferait une cible facile comme toutes ces fois où elle avait traversé les Nuages pour aller en Géhenne. Pensant au continent maudit, la jeune femme matérialisa le lien qui la reliait à Kaoru tout en se projetant vers lui pour vérifier que tout allait bien. C'était la première fois de la journée qu'elle accomplissait ce geste qui était pourtant devenu plus qu'un rituel pour elle, et elle se reprocha brièvement d'être trop facilement distraite et de s'éloigner des choses fondamentales, en l'occurrence des gens qu'elle aimait.

« Si seulement je pouvais juste te parler… » murmura-t-elle au vent.

_« Chiyo ? » _

L'aquatique se figea, se demandant si elle avait rêvé. C'était drôle mais l'espace d'un instant elle aurait juré avoir entendu la voix du Démon dans sa tête. Elle se gifla furtivement, se disant qu'elle devait probablement être un peu fatiguée, et elle se sermonna intérieurement pour faire exactement ce qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas faire : être distraite.

_« C'était bien toi non ? Je t'ai entendu. »_

Elle ne l'avait tout de même pas imaginé celui-ci ! Regardant de tous côtés comme si quelqu'un allait surgir pour lui avouer qu'elle faisait l'objet d'une blague stupide, mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, personne d'autres que son petit groupe ne trainait dans les environs. Mais alors… Elle entendait vraiment Kaoru ?

_« Chiiiiyoooo, chantonna la voix de son clone qui semblait résonner directement dans son esprit._

—_Kaoru ? _hésita l'intéressée.

—_Qui d'autre, idiote ? _se moqua-t-il, ne lui laissant plus aucun doute sur son identité.

—_Comment on arrive à faire ça ? _l'interrogea la jeune femme, toujours surprise.

—_J'en sais rien mais c'est trop cool ! _s'extasia le blanc.

—…

—_Chiyo ?_

—_Je crois que je vais pleurer, _répondit-elle, émue.

—_Ah mais non non non ! _protesta son jumeau._ Fais pas ça tant que je suis pas là pour te consoler ! »_

S'ensuivit une longue, longue conversation presque aussi longue que le voyage qui, vu l'énergie de l'aérien qui dormait une fois de plus, la tête sur les genoux de son amie, aurait sans ça été le plus ennuyeux qu'ils aient jamais fait. Chiyo prit des nouvelles de la Géhenne, s'assurant que tous les habitants –du moins ceux dont elle se rappelait le nom- allaient bien. Sa copie démoniaque lui apprit ainsi qu'une sans-magie avait donné naissance au premier bébé depuis la « guérison » du continent maudit, une petite fille.

_« Et devine comment elle l'a appelé ! _s'exclama le Démon.

—_Pousse de soja ? _plaisanta la jeune femme.

—_Elle lui a donné ton nom, nunuche._

—_Si elle l'a appelé Nunuche, elle est mal partie dans la vie cette gamine, _remarqua moqueusement l'Ange.

—_Tu m'épuises…_

—_Bah t'es pas le seul visiblement._

—_Hein ?_

—_Rien, oublie. »_

Elle baissa les yeux sur Hyde et comme s'il percevait à travers son sommeil être le sujet de son attention, il fronça les sourcils et poussa un gémissement, tel un enfant qui ne voudrait pas se réveiller. L'aquatique s'amusa avec ses bouclettes brunes et bientôt, sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive réellement, Kaoru disparut de son esprit. Elle ne lui avait rien raconté de sa vie depuis leur séparation, de même qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit du fait qu'elle avait été à deux doigts de descendre pour le voir. À deux doigts, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

La bleue avait eu peur de ne pas trouver la force ou le courage de remonter en Eden, elle avait eu peur des Mermaids, elle avait eu peur de la réaction du Démon. Comment aurait-il réagi si elle ne l'avait rejoint seulement parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui ? Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ne soit que celui qui était là pour l'aider quand ça n'allait pas, comme un mouchoir qu'on jette après usage. Et c'était bien ainsi qu'elle avait failli le traiter. Mais Chiyo avait conscience que des gens ici ne méritaient pas qu'elle les abandonne sans prévenir, dont un particulièrement qui avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui.

C'était d'ailleurs la première fois que cela lui arrivait. La jeune femme ne prétendait pas n'avoir jamais été d'aucun utilité à qui que ce soit mais elle avait l'impression que les choses étaient différentes avec Hyde. Il lui faisait confiance et bizarrement elle sentait que ce n'était pas insignifiant, et qu'elle avait de la chance en quelque sorte. L'aquatique n'avait pas compris le brusque changement de comportement du chasseur qui avait commencé à se dévoiler sans véritable raison, mais elle l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. Elle n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre puisque c'était en grande partie grâce à lui qu'elle était là où elle était en ce moment, alors un peu de gratitude ne l'étoufferait pas.

Durant les longues heures que l'Ange avait passées à réfléchir, assise au Bord du vide, toutes voiles dehors comme si au fond elle savait déjà qu'elle allait mettre le cap sur la Géhenne, elle avait attendu. Elle-même ne savait pas quoi au début, incapable de franchir le pas, remarquant à peine la présence silencieuse d'Écume derrière elle, mais c'était en voyant Hyde qu'elle avait compris. Inconsciemment, elle avait espéré qu'il vienne et l'empêche de sauter. Pourquoi Hyde ? Parce que qui d'autre l'aurait fait ? Sûrement pas Kaoru, bien au contraire. Il fallait qu'elle sache que quelqu'un tenait à elle et voulait qu'elle reste. C'était puéril et égoïste, mais même les Anges avaient le droit de l'être parfois.

« Arrête de penser, ça fume. »

Chiyo baissa les yeux sur l'aérien qui s'étira en esquissant un sourire taquin, et la plus jeune profita de l'ouverture pour lui enfoncer un doigt entre les côtes, provoquant un spasme accompagné d'un grognement étouffé.

« Petit insolent, se moqua la bleue alors qu'il se redressait en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

—Je voulais juste détendre l'atmosphère, je déteste quand c'est trop sérieux, se justifia le chasseur.

-_La la la…_ »

Les deux complices se figèrent brusquement avant d'échanger un regard lourd de sens.

« C'est assez sérieux pour toi là ? »

Le chevaucheur ordonna à Ecume d'accélérer sérieusement la cadence, la fuite étant la seule solution dans ce genre de cas. Le chant s'estompa bientôt et ne resta plus que son souvenir angoissant qui poussa inconsciemment le duo à se rapprocher, comme si l'union faisait la force face à des créatures qui peuvent posséder votre esprit, mais cela avait tout de même quelque chose de rassurant.

A leur plus grand soulagement, le dernier Pilier se profila enfin à l'horizon et ils s'engouffrèrent avec gratitude dans la grotte creusée à même la roche, atterrissant avec légèreté. S'empressant vers la surface et la cité d'Ouragan-Capricieux, Chiyo découvrit vite le paysage qui s'étalait de tous côtés mais également… sous ses pieds. En effet, Hyde avait oublié –volontairement ou non, difficile à dire dans son cas- que la volithe, cette pierre qui flottait au moindre petit coup de vent, était également d'une transparence à la limite de l'invisible. L'immense ravin qui scindait la colonne en deux zigzaguait sous la capitale qui lévitait paisiblement, comme si des centaines de mètres de vide ne la séparaient pas du sol.

Une exclamation admirative échappa à l'Ange qui s'agenouilla en plein milieu de la rue pour regarder au fond du précipice, effarée qu'une telle merveille soit possible. Son ami lui enjoignit cependant de se dépêcher avant que les cyclones ne se mettent à déferler sur la ville. Sidérée par son calme face à cette nouvelle qu'elle jugeait, elle, plutôt alarmante, l'aquatique le suivit sans rechigner. Et au fil du chemin l'enthousiasme et l'excitation de la jeune femme refirent peu à peu surface tandis qu'elle prenait conscience que d'ici quelques heures elle partagerait son esprit avec un dragon. Mais Hyde, lui, s'assombrissait à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le dédale des rues.

Il ne prononça pas un mot jusqu'à leur installation à l'hôtel, et Chiyo se sentit presque obligée de le prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit pour fixer le paysage à travers la baie vitrée.

« Tu n'es pas content d'être revenu ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'il appuyait légèrement sa tête contre la sienne.

-Ça fait remonter pleins de souvenirs. Pas que des bons, soupira le bouclé.

-On restera le stricte nécessaire si tu veux, l'assura la bleue qui n'était pas là pour le tourisme de toute façon.

-Merci, sourit l'aérien en se tournant vers elle.

-C'est moi qui te remercie. »

ooOOooOOooOOoo

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

Le cœur de Chiyo rata un battement et elle saisit brusquement le bras de Hyde avant de se figer, craignant d'avoir imaginé cette voix caverneuse qui avait résonnée dans sa tête. Un silence pesant s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux n'ose bouger, ils n'étaient même pas sûrs de respirer. Ils auraient pu rester pétrifiés ainsi pour l'éternité, sur cette berge au fond du canyon, tels deux statues stupéfaites que même les tourbillons du vent ne pourraient venir perturber. Cependant un bruit vint briser ce tableau muet, le bruit insignifiant d'un caillou dégringolant avec précipitation pour terminer sa course dans le cours d'eau en un « ploc » final.

L'Ange et son ami tournèrent leur regard avec une lenteur démesurée vers l'origine de cette chute impromptue et un souffle fébrile s'échappa des lèvres de la bleue lorsque ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux du dragon. De _son_ dragon. La jeune femme se releva doucement, de peur de l'effrayer, et fit un premier pas en avant sous l'air impassible de la créature. Il lui faisait face, camper sur ses pattes musclées dont les griffes s'enfonçaient dans le sol traitre, sa fourrure blanche frémissant sous les assauts du vent. Deux longues cornes ornaient son crâne et sa queue fouettait l'air à mesure que l'aquatique s'approchait.

Alors qu'elle commençait à croire qu'il allait tranquillement se laisser faire, il recula lorsqu'elle fut trop proche et grogna, réitérant sa question :

_« Qui es-tu ?_

—_Chiyo, _répondit calmement l'interpelée.

—_Les dragons n'ont pas de nom. Donne m'en un si tu le souhaites. »_

L'Ange se tourna vers son complice resté en retrait, comme si ce dernier allait prendre la décision à sa place, mais il ne fit que lui sourire en articulant silencieusement un « Vas-y » encourageant. Elle hésita, cherchant dans ce qui l'entourait quelque chose qui lui inspirerait un nom, et c'est là qu'une petite brise fraiche frôla sa peau, la faisant automatiquement frissonner.

« Oh ! »

Le dragon pencha la tête sur le côté, comme étonné qu'un tel son puisse sortir de la bouche de la jeune femme.

_« Blizzard. »_

La sensation qui envahit alors le cœur de Chiyo était sans doute ce qui s'apparentait le plus à un sourire. Elle tendit une main vers le museau de celui qui partageait désormais sa vie mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, inexplicablement apeurée à l'idée qu'il la rejette. Sentant désormais cette peur, son compagnon vint lui-même poser sa tête au creux de sa paume, ronronnant sous les caresses de la bleue qui passait délicatement ses doigts dans le duvet étonnement doux. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta sur Blizzard et entoura son cou de ses bras fins, sanglotant comme une enfant à qui l'on aurait rendu le doudou qu'elle avait perdu. Le dragon soupira d'un air qui ressemblait fort à de l'exaspération.

_« Les humains sont si émotifs…_

—_Je suis un Ange._

—_Bon sang, c'est encore pire. »_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

J-6 mois

« Encore sortie faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ? »

Chiyo souffla fortement pour exprimer son exaspération face à la remarque de son colocataire qui pourrait au moins attendre qu'elle ait bu son café avant de l'emmerder. Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Ju-ken lui en servit justement une tasse et elle le remercia d'un vague hochement de tête, encore trop sonnée pour formuler une phrase digne de ce nom. Elle posa ses mains sur la porcelaine chaude et trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide bouillant qui coula dans sa gorge comme du magma en fusion, provoquant sur sa langue une brûlure qui s'apaisa au bout de quelques secondes.

Elle avait passée la nuit dehors à trainer dans les rues avec Hyde et toute une foule de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui s'étaient jointes à eux au fil de leur tournée des bars et autres boites de nuit. Ils s'amusaient ainsi presque tous les soirs depuis leur retour, buvant et dansant jusqu'à ce que leurs jambes ne les portent plus. C'était affolant de voir à quel point la fortune ouvrait toutes les portes, attirait toutes sortes de vautours et pourtant importait si peu comparer à l'eau qu'ils buvaient où à l'air qu'ils respiraient.

L'Ange et le chasseur ne se quittaient plus, passant tout leur temps libre ensemble comme si se voir toute la journée au travail ne leur suffisait pas. Ils chevauchaient ensemble, dansaient ensemble, dormaient ensemble parfois quand l'un d'eux –voire les deux- avait trop d'alcool dans le sang pour rentrer seul chez lui. C'était à peine si la jeune femme fréquentait encore Ju-ken, puisque même en partageant le même appartement ils réussissaient à ne pas se croiser de la journée. Sauf aujourd'hui, où le rouge ne bossait pas et où l'heure du réveil de la bleue se situait pour une fois à peu près en même temps que la sienne.

« Ça fait à peine cinq heures que tu es rentrée, tu devrais peut-être retourner te coucher, remarqua l'enflammé en sirotant son café.

—Épargne-moi tes sarcasmes, soupira la plus jeune. Tu devrais plutôt faire comme moi et profiter un peu de la vie.

—C'est donc ça… murmura l'ainé.

—Quoi donc ?

—Tu te dis encore que tu peux mourir à n'importe quel moment à cause de ce Démon inconnu auquel tu es liée.

—Et alors ? C'est la vérité non ? Un accident est vite arrivé comme on dit » répliqua Chiyo en haussant les épaules.

L'aquatique s'était toujours faite à l'idée que même s'il existait un bouclier qui la protégeait de la moindre menace, la mort pourrait toujours survenir de l'intérieur, de son être même qui l'enchainait à Kaoru. Mais cette pensée ne l'angoissait pas, elle ne s'était jamais sentie autrement que dépendante de sa copie démoniaque, et si on lui avait un jour dit que leur lien pouvait être brisé elle aurait sans doute hurlé. Ce lien semblait peut-être la pire chose qui soit à ceux nés « seuls et libres » mais pour elle c'était un des plus beaux cadeaux au monde. Elle serait perdue si on le lui enlevait.

Cependant, malgré le fait qu'elle était certaine que son clone ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse les mettre en danger, elle avait appris à vivre au jour le jour. Parce qu'il est bien connu que la mort touche même ceux qui ne l'ont pas souhaitée. Tout n'était qu'une question d'habitude : il fallait s'habituer à l'idée d'une mort imminente. Ce n'était au fond pas plus compliqué que s'habituer à se déplacer sur deux jambes ou à manger avec une fourchette. À l'origine cela n'avait rien de naturel mais on s'y faisait.

« Tu devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations, poursuivit Ju-ken en cherchant à capter le regard de sa jeune amie.

—C'est toi le premier à m'avoir trainé dans ce monde de vautours, lui rappela justement la bleue.

—Ce serait ma faute si tu bois jusqu'à en oublier ton propre nom tous les soirs ? rétorqua le barman que l'attitude de Chiyo irritait sérieusement.

—Hyde est là pour me le rappeler » rétorqua-t-elle effrontément.

Elle se leva, fatiguée de cette leçon de morale qui la faisait bien rire au fond. Fut un temps le rouge aurait fait les quatre cents coups avec elle, mais depuis que sa mère de l'aquatique avait quitté ce monde c'était comme s'il se sentait obligé de prendre la relève. Il voulait la préserver de tout, comme si le moindre choc pouvait la briser en mille morceaux.

Une fois prête, elle quitta l'appartement sans se retourner et prit la direction de la sortie ouest de la ville, comme elle le faisait presque chaque jour maintenant depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle invoqua le lien qui la reliait à Blizzard, de même que celui qui la connectait à Kaoru et tendit qu'elle avançait vers l'un, elle tenta de communiquer avec l'autre.

_« Tu m'entends ?_

—_Cinq sur cinq, mon général ! _répondit le blanc de son habituel ton moqueur.

—_Quoi de beau en bas ?_

—_Oh la routine… Je me dégourdis un peu les ailes. Et toi ?_

—_Je vais rejoindre Hyde. _

—_Encoooore, _ronronna le Démon._ Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne faites pas ensemble dis-moi ?_

—_Jaloux ? _s'amusa l'Ange.

—_Un peu, ouais ! » _avoua franchement son clone.

Le duo continua à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme arrive à destination, se précipitant vers son dragon pour le prendre dans ses bras et le câliner comme elle adorait le faire. La créature au sale caractère grogna dans un premier temps, encore peu accoutumée aux démonstrations affectives de sa chevaucheuse, puis elle céda et quémanda d'autres caresses. Derrière les oreilles particulièrement, c'était un endroit dur à atteindre. Et comme toujours lorsqu'elle reprenait psychiquement contact avec Kaoru, l'aquatique ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'effaçait de son esprit. Mais Blizzard, lui, sauta sur l'occasion pour exprimer son mécontentement.

_« Je n'aime pas quand il te parle, il brouille mes perceptions_, râla-t-il.

—_Tu n'aimes rien de toute façon »_ répliqua Chiyo en esquissant un sourire taquin.

Sur un ordre silencieux, son compagnon déplia son corps auparavant roulé en boule et elle s'adossa contre son ventre chaud, se pelotonnant dans sa fourrure en ayant bien en tête de finir sa nuit. Ju-ken faisait toujours un boucan du diable le matin, comme si le fait qu'il se lève tôt ne participait déjà pas assez à faire chier ceux qui vivaient sous le même toit que lui. À croire qu'il ne connaissait pas la signification profonde de « grasse matinée ».

Usant de sa souplesse, le dragon d'air déposa bientôt sa tête sur les genoux de la bleue et celle-ci le gratta distraitement tandis que les puissants battements de cœur de la créature la berçaient lentement. Le souffle du vent, le clapotis de l'eau qui coulait non loin de la clairière où elle s'assoupissait apaisaient son esprit en quête de sommeil, et elle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans une douce torpeur. Dans le même temps, la respiration de Blizzard se fit plus lente et plus profonde tandis qu'ils plongeaient ensemble dans la sieste de ce début d'après-midi.

Le grondement sourd de la majestueuse créature au pelage blanc réveilla l'aquatique quelques heures plus tard, et elle ouvrit un œil sceptique, se demandant la raison de la méfiance qu'elle sentait chez son compagnon. Raison qui n'était autre que l'approche de Hyde qui, prudent, venait de se stopper à quelques mètres de la menace que représentait le dragon d'air à la jalousie maladive. Chiyo le calma rapidement en lui rappelant que pour être un gentil dragounet il ne fallait pas manger les amis de sa chevaucheuse. Question d'éthique et de diététique.

« Bien dormi ? s'enquit l'aérien avec un léger sourire.

—Ouais si on oublie que le barbichu est une vraie plaie, ronchonna-t-elle en écartant Blizzard pour pouvoir se relever.

—Je t'ai déjà proposé d'emménager à la maison, tu sais, fit le chasseur en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras en guise de salutation.

—C'est presque le cas, plaisanta l'Ange. La moitié de mes affaires sont déjà chez toi de toute façon.

—Sûr que t'es une vraie squatteuse, se moqua gentiment le bouclé. On bosse un peu aujourd'hui ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Écume pointe le bout de son museau depuis un buisson adjacent, devinant un départ imminent qui allait venir interrompre son repas. Elle soupira lorsque Hyde grimpa sur son dos, contrairement à Blizzard qui s'ébroua, impatient à l'idée de décoller. Lui et la bleue s'entendait à merveille sur le fait que dans les airs, tout était permis, encore plus quand c'était dangereux.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à arpenter les Nuages monotones, attendant un coup de vent propice à une petite pirouette qui viendrait pimenter un peu cette chasse ennuyeuse, puisqu'aucun Bubble ne semblait décidé à mourir en ce jour radieux. Cependant cela ne posait clairement aucun problème à la jeune femme et à son dragon qui cabriolaient tels des chevaux fous, enchainant les loopings, les chutes rattrapées au dernier moment et les courses entre deux bancs de cotons.

L'aérien et sa compagne à écailles observaient ce petit spectacle sans y prendre part, souriant intérieurement devant l'énergie de leurs complices qui, malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit, n'était clairement pas là pour travailler. Mais Chiyo restait une enfant dans l'âme et elle échappait à son devoir dès qu'elle le pouvait, d'autant que Hyde n'était lui-même pas un chasseur assidu. Seulement il ne les rejoignait jamais pour s'amuser, à croire qu'il avait peur de briser cette harmonie entre Blizzard et elle. L'aquatique trouvait cela dommage de le laisser à l'écart alors qu'ils pouvaient s'éclater ensemble, aussi, alors qu'elle survolait Écume, fit-elle disparaître ses voiles célestes en hurlant :

« Le premier qui me rattrape à gagner ! »

Sur l'ordre paniqué du jeune homme, le dragon d'eau se projeta à sa rencontre et elle se réceptionna agilement, utilisant une petite brise pour amortir sa chute qui sans cela aurait pu s'avérer bien plus douloureuse. Elle éclata de rire devant l'air effaré du chevaucheur et se rapprocha en affichant une moue surprise.

« Me dis pas que t'as vraiment flippé ?! s'exclama-t-elle.

—Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ? demanda le bouclé, l'air énervé. Tu as pensé à ce qu'il se passerait si personne ne te rattrapait ?

—Je m'envolerai ! répliqua la bleue sur le ton de l'évidence. Tu me fais l'impression d'être un peu coincé ma Petite-brise-printanière, minauda-t-elle en s'avançant pour l'examiner. D'habitude tu ne t'inquiètes pas autant.

—D'habitude tu ne… déploies pas tes ailes, marmonna-t-il en détournant les yeux.

—Je vois pas le rapport, fit l'Ange en fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

—Ça me fait… tout bizarre à l'intérieur… murmura l'aérien, soudain gêné.

—Oh. »

Il était vrai que la plus jeune avait tendance à oublier la forte fascination que sa forme originelle exerçait sur les humains lambda. D'après ce qu'elle en savait –pour bien sûr ne jamais l'avoir expérimenté elle-même- c'était comme si l'on découvrait soudain qu'elle était la chose la plus précieuse et merveilleuse qui ait jamais existée et qu'on ressentait l'envie soudaine de la protéger, de la câliner… Cependant ce charme disparaissait lorsqu'elle adoptait de nouveau son aspect _commun_. Alors où était le problème ? Elle n'avait plus ses ailes là, non ?

« Tu sais quoi ? Tu as gagné le droit de rejouer ! » s'extasia la bleue.

Et sans aucune hésitation elle poussa son ami dans le vide, le suivant de près en éclatant d'un rire cristallin qui s'associait bien étrangement au cri de surprise et d'effroi de Hyde. Elle se servit de l'air pour accélérer et se retrouver au niveau du chasseur qui battait inutilement des bras, paniqué, tentant vainement d'invoquer un courant aérien pour ralentir sa chute. Elle prit une pause nonchalante à ses côtés, s'allongeant en croisant les bras sous sa nuque, la tête tournée vers le jeune homme qui d'après ce qu'elle voyait commençait vraiment à avoir peur en remarquant que leurs dragons ne venaient pas les chercher. Blizzard n'avait bien évidemment par reçu cet ordre et donc se fichait éperdument du sort de l'aérien, mais Écume semblait avoir compris que l'insouciante Chiyo n'avait pas fait quelque chose de si inconscient pour une fois.

Elle attendit que la terreur du jeune homme soit à son paroxysme –les nombreuses couches de Nuages lui laissant suffisamment de temps pour ça- avant d'attraper sa main et de stopper leur chute en invoquant ses plumes immaculées. Ils flottèrent là un moment, soutenu par les seules ailes de la bleue qui ancra son regard d'azur dans celui du chevaucheur, patientant le temps qu'il comprenne qu'il ne risquait rien. Elle sut que c'était le cas lorsqu'il expira un grand coup, retrouvant un rythme cardiaque soutenable, et elle lança fortement :

« Tout va bien, tu vois. C'est moi la seule à pouvoir nous sauver. À cet instant précis je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, c'est toi qui as besoin de la mienne. Tu comprends ? »

Hyde hocha la tête en silence sans détacher ses yeux sombres de ceux de la jeune femme. Satisfaite, celle-ci poursuivit :

« Je ne dis pas que tu ne pourras jamais me sauver, mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter si moi je ne m'inquiète pas. Si je dis que tout va bien, alors tout va bien. Toi tu es un dragueur invétéré et moi je suis une folle inconsciente. Tu comprends ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête, accompagné cette fois d'un léger sourire. Il saisissait le message qu'elle voulait lui faire passer, à savoir qu'elle n'était pas aussi irréfléchie qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraître. Tout comme lui n'était pas un bourreau des cœurs compulsif.

« Je ne te lâcherai pas Hyde, jamais. Alors fais-moi confiance. »

Avisant une silhouette familière, elle relâcha ses muscles fragiles et déjà trop sollicités –c'est qu'il était lourd le saligaud !- et ils atterrirent maladroitement sur le dos de Blizzard qui entama lentement une remontée. Le duo resta un moment sans rien dire, puis l'aérien osa enfin prendre la parole d'une voix encore peu assurée :

« Désolé. J'aurais du comprendre tout seul.

—C'est rien… Mais évite de recommencer, d'accord ? sourit la bleue. J'ai pas envie d'en arriver une nouvelle fois à de telles extrémités pour te faire rentrer une idée dans le crâne.

—Désolé, répéta le bouclé en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, l'entourant de ses bras comme à son habitude.

—Mais c'est ta faute aussi ! continua l'aquatique. Si t'étais pas aussi têtu…

—Désolé.

—Et puis ça me fait pas plaisir de te voir flipper à mort comme ça, faut pas croire hein… marmonna-t-elle d'une petite voix.

—Désolé.

—Pour la peine, quand je ferais une vraie connerie t'auras le droit de me punir.

—Alors ça tu vois, ça tombe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, susurra Hyde.

—Tu m'amadoues avec tes « désolé » mais tu profites de la moindre ouverture, espèce de pervers ! » s'écria-t-elle d'un ton faussement outré.

Et ils continuèrent à se chamailler, parce qu'au fond c'était ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux et avec le plus d'enthousiasme. Chiyo adorait ses moments d'insouciance totale où les éclats de rires résonnaient à travers la couche cotonneuse, où la liberté atteignait un tel paroxysme que s'en était enivrant. Follement addictif.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

J-1 mois, 3 semaines et un jour

« Hyde… Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

—Dois-je en conclure que tu vas pas me laisser entrer ? »

Ju-ken soupira avant de s'écarter légèrement de l'encadrement de la porte et le chasseur esquissa un sourire vainqueur, trottinant joyeusement pour gagner le salon qui, il l'avait senti, regorgeait de nourriture à l'odeur alléchante. Il s'installa sans demander l'avis de son hôte et se servit tranquillement une tasse de café tout en piochant dans le pot de confiture et les tartines. Résigné, le rouge s'assit face à lui et reprit son petit-déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, habitué à voir son cadet débarquer à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Les deux mastiquèrent un moment dans le silence le plus complet, s'attendant à ce que l'autre engage la conversation qui porterait sûrement à 99% sur Chiyo –selon leurs statistiques personnelles. Parce que l'un comme l'autre ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle, de manières assez différentes et à des doses plus ou moins raisonnables selon les cas. Là où l'ainé se souciait plutôt de ne pas la voir rentrer à des heures décentes le soir, le chevaucheur se chagrinait de ne toujours pas la voir céder à son charme –après des mois tout de même, quelle indécence ! Et même si l'aérien plaisantait encore de temps à autres en la draguant légèrement, la bleue semblait plus proche de lui lorsqu'il se comportait normalement, c'était à ni rien comprendre. D'après son expérience personnelle, aucune fille n'avait jamais fait ça !

« Bon, quoi de neuf ? s'enquit finalement le bouclé, histoire d'engager la conversation.

—Pas grand chose, les commandes afflues, le pognon avec… Tout baigne, statua l'enflammé d'un ton blasé.

—Et Chou, comment elle va ?

—Tu es mieux placé que moi pour le savoir, non ? Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble…

—Jaloux ? s'amusa Hyde.

—Intrigué surtout. Je pensais que tu aurais déjà lâché le morceau depuis le temps, et qu'elle aurait gardé ses distances parce que tu aurais immanquablement fini par la souler… Mais c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit » conclut Ju-ken d'un air étonné.

Le plus jeune aussi était troublé, il ne fallait pas croire -malgré ses airs parfois prétentieux et moqueurs- qu'il maitrisait absolument toutes les sensations qui prenaient le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. Il avait peur de ce sentiment nouveau qui envahissait la moindre cellule de son organisme tel un virus incurable, parce que l'inconnu est forcément terrifiant.

La contagion avait selon lui été sujette à trois étapes déterminantes, la première étant bien sûr sa rencontre avec l'aquatique, la suivante étant sa vision de l'Ange qui par ses larmes s'était transformée en une merveille fragile qu'il fallait protéger, et enfin était venue la chute. Sa chute. Dans le vide. Et même si tel n'était pas le but principal de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui avait fait subir cette épreuve, la chose la plus frappante qui s'était imposée au chevaucheur à cet instant était qu'il était devenu dépendant. D'elle. De sa voix rassurante, de son sourire intemporel, de son regard assuré. Et il avait compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin d'être protégée, ce qui sur le coup l'avait fait se sentir particulièrement faible. Mais elle avait su effacer cette impression par un aveu tout juste sous-entendu qu'il avait su capter après plusieurs jours de réflexion. Elle aussi avait besoin de lui.

Et cela faisait maintenant plusieurs moi qu'il ruminait tout ça dans son pauvre petit cerveau bien trop sollicité, ne sachant plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire en présence de Chiyo sans automatiquement dévoiler tout ce qu'il ressentait. L'effrayer avec ses sentiments trop grands était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, d'autant plus que cela l'effrayait déjà suffisamment lui-même. Alors il se contentait depuis tout ce temps de rester le Hyde qu'elle connaissait, prenant garde à ne pas quémander plus de câlins qu'à l'accoutumée, à ne pas être plus gentil ou prévenant pour ne pas éveiller le moindre soupçon. Même si un jour viendrait forcément où il n'en pourrait plus de tout ça, cependant la peur de faire fuir la bleue le canalisait à la perfection pour le moment.

« Et donc, t'es juste venu parce que ton garde-manger était vide ? l'interrogea le rouge en se rechargeant en caféine.

—À la base je voulais faire une surprise à Chou en venant la chercher, mais visiblement elle n'est pas encore levée donc…

—Elle est partie y a au moins une heure, lui apprit l'ainé, l'air désabusé.

—Merde ! T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ! s'exclama le bouclé en se levant soudainement, prenant déjà la direction de la sortie.

—Va savoir pourquoi, je m'imaginais bêtement que tu venais me rendre visite à moi, ton meilleur ami. » ironisa l'enflammé, pas vexé pour autant.

Pestant contre le barman qui avait décidément un sens de l'humour tout à fait relatif, l'aérien s'activa pour quitter la ville et suivre la piste de son dragon. Bien pratique ces liens magiques qui leur permettait de communiquer peu importe la distance, et surtout de se retrouver aisément même au milieu d'une jungle de plantes grasses, comme c'était le cas présentement. Écume avait toujours eu le don de se planquer dans des endroits difficiles d'accès, s'assurant ainsi d'avoir la paix pour profiter d'une bonne sieste.

Il semblait que cette fois-ci elle s'était dénichée un petit coin particulièrement reculé, au vu du chemin qu'était forcé de prendre Hyde qui s'écorchait un peu partout en escaladant des pentes rocheuses vicieusement escarpées. Mais alors qu'il reprenait tranquillement son souffle après une grimpette quelque peu éprouvante, la voix angoissée de sa compagne à écailles résonna brusquement dans son esprit en une alerte paniquée :

_« Chiyo part toute seule ! »_

Le jeune homme jura tout bas, entamant un sprint tandis qu'il sentait que son dragon se précipitait lui aussi dans sa direction. La bleue avait-elle déjà oublié le danger que représentait les Mermaids ? Ou avait-elle sciemment décidé de l'ignorer ? En tout les cas, son inconscience continuerait encore un moment à faire manquer la crise cardiaque au chasseur qui accéléra tant bien que mal pour déboucher sur un espace rocailleux. Sa monture qui déboulait face à lui dérapa pour éviter la collision et il grimpa d'un bon sur son dos, ayant tout juste le temps de s'accrocher avant qu'elle ne décolle.

Ne jamais s'isoler ou se séparer pour effectuer un vol, c'était la règle ! Et l'aquatique venait de l'enfreindre de manière magistrale, insouciante qu'elle était. Le chevaucheur se sermonna intérieurement, se reprochant de ne pas l'avoir suffisamment mise en garde contre les femmes-Bubbles qui hantaient les tréfonds cotonneux, peut-être qu'ainsi il aurait pu la dissuader d'être si irréfléchie dès qu'il s'agissait de prendre la voie des airs.

_« Tu la sens ?_ demanda-t-il à la lézarde.

—_Pour l'instant. _

—_Espérons que les Nuages ne brouillerons pas la piste… »_

Ils plongèrent dans les gouttes d'eau en suspension sans hésiter, habitués à y évoluer en permanence lors des chasses. Hyde jetait des regards inquiets de tous côtés, espérant déceler une forme sombre au travers des cumulus, quêtant le moindre indice d'une présence. Et Écume continuait de descendre, allant toujours plus bas, bien plus bas que là où ils s'aventuraient habituellement et le bouclé en vint à imaginer les pires scénarios possibles.

Chiyo ne se serait pas risquée si bas de son plein gré, c'est donc que quelque chose l'y avait entrainée, une chose à laquelle il n'osait même pas penser. Et si jamais une Mermaid l'avait hypnotisée, son dragon d'air ne lui serait d'aucune utilité puisque leurs esprits étaient liés, il serait autant dans le coltard qu'elle. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, peut-être un Bubble en fuite les avait-il percutés, ces bestioles atteignaient une vitesse folle lorsqu'ils paniquaient et il devenait alors quasi impossible de les éviter à temps. L'Ange et Blizzard pouvaient voler seuls mais abandonneraient-ils leur compagnon si ce dernier était blessé ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Plus le temps passait et plus ils erraient, désespérés, se demandant s'ils ressortiraient un jour vivants de cet univers gris et étouffant. La piste se faisait de moins en moins nette du fait de l'humidité et le dragon tournait en rond, reniflant intensément avant de se lancer dans une nouvelle direction. Ils ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils cherchaient mais il était hors de question de renoncer, jamais ils ne se le pardonneraient s'il ne ramenait pas leur amie vivante à la surface. Jamais le chasseur ne le supporterait.

_« Je ne les sens plus,_ souffla Écume.

—_Essaie encore,_ la pria son lié.

—_Je suis épuisée, Hyde. Je ne suis même pas certaine que je pourrais remonter._

—_À quoi bon remonter si c'est sans Chiyo ? »_ murmura l'aérien.

Mais on dit souvent que c'est lorsque tout espoir a disparu que le destin nous fait signe, et ce fut en cet instant de douleur qu'une voix se fit entendre. Le chevaucheur crut d'abord que son imagination lui jouait de mauvais tours, qu'il pensait entendre l'aquatique parce qu'il souhaitait plus que tout l'entendre. Cependant le son, d'abord étouffé, pris de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à devenir un chant clair et pur. Un frisson de terreur parcourut l'échine du chasseur et sans qu'il ait besoin de le lui ordonner, la lézarde fonça dans la direction de la mélodie, priant de toute son âme pour arriver à temps.

Ils débouchèrent sur un espace dégagé où les Nuages laissaient la place à un spectacle bien plus effroyable. L'Ange faisait face à une Mermaid, les ailes déployées comme si ces dernières savaient qu'il fallait fuir mais ne pouvait se mouvoir faute de l'accord de leur propriétaire. Blizzard stagnait sans broncher, ensorcelé lui aussi par la complainte de la femme à queue de Bubble et à la peau écailleuse, dont les cheveux rouges se déployaient tel une immense nageoire. Celle-ci psalmodiait haut et fort, la main poser sur un cœur inexistant tandis que l'autre se tendait doucement vers la bleue. Totalement sous le charme, celle-ci avança sa propre paume vers la créature alors que Hyde hurlait, horrifié :

« CHIYO NON ! »

Un sursaut étreignit les deux victimes et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil mélangeant surprise et reproche au chasseur, la Mermaid s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Le jeune homme s'empressa de se rapprocher de son amie qui le fixait d'un air perdu et alors qu'Écume se collait à Blizzard, il passa d'un bon sur le dos de ce dernier et empoigna violemment les épaules de l'aquatique.

« T'es totalement folle ou quoi ?! T'as failli te faire tuer, tu comprends ça ?! Heureusement qu'elles ne peuvent hypnotiser qu'une personne à la fois sinon on était foutus ! Tu me refais jamais ça, t'entends ?! J'étais mort de trouille ! »

En réalité, Hyde était encore tellement sous le choc qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer clairement tout ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Il tremblait rien qu'à l'idée qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre Chiyo, qu'elle avait échappé de peu à la mort, et visiblement elle commençait à s'en rendre compte aussi. Elle eut bientôt du mal à respirer, sujette à une profonde crise d'angoisse, et une première larme coula sur sa joue rosie par le froid. Immédiatement, l'aérien s'en voulut d'avoir crier sur elle alors qu'il n'était pas fâché au fond, il avait simplement eu la peur de sa vie.

« Pardon… » gémit la bleue, éclatant en sanglots.

Le chasseur la prit dans ses bras et ils s'étreignirent aussi fort qu'ils le pouvaient, au risque de se faire mal. L'ainé s'excusa d'avoir été si dur, de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt pour éviter ça, s'excusant au final de tonnes de choses dont il n'était pas fautif mais cela n'avait aucune importance. L'important c'était le corps de l'Ange blotti contre le sien, _vivant_, et les pleurs qui secouaient leurs épaules, comprimaient leur cœur. Pleurs qui finirent par s'apaiser même si la peur, elle, s'attarda encore un instant. Le bouclé écarta une mèche de cheveux turquoises et entoura le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains, ancrant son regard noir dans le sien. Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, dans un silence apaisé, avant que l'aqutatique n'ose bredouiller :

« Elle avait l'air tellement gentille…

—N'y pense plus Chou, murmura l'aérien.

—Elle disait qu'elle voulait être mon amie… Elle le disait si sincèrement… » souffla la plus jeune.

C'était là que résidait toute la magie de ces créatures. Elles chantaient et l'esprit était immédiatement soumis à toutes sortes d'illusions, l'ensorcellement s'adaptant à la victime à la perfection. Aucune chance de s'en sortir seul. Voilà pourquoi ils ne devaient plus jamais se séparer.

« Ne t'éloigne plus de moi » la supplia Hyde.

Débordant d'affection, il déposa le plus délicatement du monde un baiser sur le front de Chiyo, puis sur son nez, sur ses joues. Et avant même de s'en rendre vraiment compte, il emprisonnait ses lèvres, la couvrant tendrement de tous ces sentiments qu'il maitrisait encore mal mais qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer. Et ils en eurent largement l'occasion.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

J-1 mois et 3 semaines

Hyde se redressa légèrement, s'appuyant sur son avant-bras pour se pencher vers Chiyo, s'assurant d'être la première chose qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. Mais ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte et la jeune femme poussa un soupir avant de lui tourner définitivement le dos, en profitant pour accaparer un peu plus la couverture. Cette attitude enfantine arracha un sourire amusé au chasseur qui ne put résister à la tentation de venir déposer ses lèvres dans la nuque de la bleue, s'égarant sur son épaule nue qui dépassait des draps.

Cette marque d'affection ne provoqua rien de plus qu'une vague protestation ensommeillée, et l'aérien consentit enfin –dans son immense bonté d'âme- à laisser dormir l'Ange, qui ne semblait de toute façon pas décidée à lui prêter attention. Le chevaucheur s'allongea à ses côtés et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la serrant délicatement contre lui tout en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux turquoises. Cela ne changeait en vérité pas beaucoup de la position qu'il avait adopté toute la nuit, et qu'il voulait encore adopter toutes les nuits qui suivraient.

Parce qu'il était terriblement bien, dans ce lit, avec elle. Pourtant on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était dans ses habitudes de s'attendrir dans ce genre de situation, lui qui n'avait jamais rien éprouvé de comparable à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. Mais c'était sans doute normal, si on y réfléchissait, puisque Chiyo n'était elle-même comparable à aucun être peuplant l'Eden. Et elle l'avait choisi lui, alors qu'elle aurait facilement pu trouver cent fois mieux sans même se donner la peine de chercher. Assurément, elle ne pouvait pas être amoureuse de lui, c'était… Trop beau pour être vrai. Encore plus qu'un rêve, Hyde avait l'impression d'évoluer dans un conte. Un conte parlant d'un Ange…

« Tu es à moi », voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit, et elle l'avait tellement subjugué qu'il avait été incapable de protester. Pourquoi aurait-il protesté d'ailleurs ? Elle avait raison, il lui appartenait. Il ne savait pas à quel moment il s'était fait attraper mais il était sûr d'une chose, dès lors qu'il avait compris que le piège se refermait sur lui, il ne s'était pas débattu. Il s'était laissé faire tranquillement, docile, curieux et même impatient de voir où cela allait le mener. Il n'avait pas eu peur des sentiments qui l'avaient envahi petit à petit jusqu'à faire partie intégrante de la moindre de ses cellules, il les avait au contraire choyés, savourés sans avoir l'espoir qu'ils soient un jour partagés. Parce que Chiyo était au-delà de sa portée à bien des égards.

Une fois de plus il repensa aux sensations qui l'assaillaient lorsqu'elle déployait ses ailes et redevenait l'Ange qu'elle avait toujours été, cette merveilleuse créature en tout point supérieure aux vulgaires humains tels que lui. Il se demandait encore comment, alors qu'il était pourtant sous le charme surnaturel de la bleue, il avait réussi à agir après l'avoir sauvée. Avant c'était facile à deviner, mais après ? D'habitude il restait complètement béat devant la jeune femme, ou dans le meilleur des cas il parvenait à détourner le regard une seconde avant d'être de nouveau irrémédiablement attirer vers elle. Mais la dernière fois avait été différente et le besoin de savoir qu'elle était là, qu'on ne la blesserait plus et surtout qu'il ne la perdrait pas avait été plus fort que tout.

Le reste s'était déroulé comme au ralenti, que ce soit le contact de ses lèvres, le vol de retour tandis que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient puis l'arrivée chez Hyde qui avait sonnée l'heure d'une activité beaucoup moins sage. Et maintenant ils étaient là, encore plus ou moins endormis, profitant que personne ne viendrait les déranger. Du moins était-ce ce dont le chasseur était persuadé alors que le sommeil menaçait de le refaire sombrer, la chaleur et la douceur du moment l'incitant grandement à se laisser aller.

Cependant un fracas retentissant vint briser cet instant de quiétude et fit brusquement émerger l'aérien qui se redressa en papillonnant, cherchant vainement dans la pièce quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer à l'origine du bruit. Mais bien sûr il n'y avait rien et il reposa paisiblement sa tête sur l'oreiller, persuadé que le bruit venait de l'extérieur, sans doute encore un chevaucheur débutant qui tentait d'atterrir en ville avec son dragon. Mais des pas lourds dans les escaliers et une voix grave le détrompèrent rapidement, générant de la part du jeune homme un « oh merde » fort à propos.

« Hyde ! Bordel, me dis pas que tu dors encore ! » brailla Ju-ken.

Celui dont il était question jaillit du lit dans un tourbillon paniqué et abandonna directement l'idée de partir à la recherche de ses vêtements, vu qu'il y en avait littéralement aux quatre coins de la chambre. Il s'empara à toute vitesse d'un peignoir qui trainait par là et prit tout de même le temps de déposer un baiser sur le front de Chiyo, que tout ce raffut commençait sérieusement à réveiller. Se jetant sur la porte, l'aérien réussit à l'ouvrir et à se glisser dehors d'un mouvement fluide avant de la refermer, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le rouge. Il écarquilla les yeux, craignant que ce dernier ait eu le temps d'apercevoir la petite peluche bleue qui somnolait derrière lui, mais le barman se contenta d'un coup d'œil sceptique puis d'un soupir exaspéré avant de faire demi-tour pour regagner le rez-de-chaussée.

Le chasseur poussa un soupir soulagé et lui emboita le pas, se demandant ce qu'une intrusion si matinale pouvait bien présager –à supposer que l'on soit effectivement le matin. L'ainé prit naturellement la direction du salon tandis que le plus jeune le suivait en baillant le moins discrètement du monde. Trop occupé à exprimer bruyamment son épuisement, il faillit percuter de plein fouet le dos de l'enflammé qui s'était stoppé net en pénétrant dans le séjour. Intrigué, Hyde se pencha légèrement de côté pour voir ce qui pouvait tant fasciner Ju-ken pour que celui-ci ne se décide pas à bouger, et ses yeux manquèrent bien de lui sortir de la tête lorsqu'il aperçut le pull de la bleue négligemment posé sur le canapé. Il avait dû le jeter là la veille alors qu'ils… Enfin bref.

D'un mouvement bien trop lent pour être rassurant, le rouge pivota vers le chasseur alors que celui-ci reculait craintivement, sachant encore reconnaître un regard assassin quand il en voyait un. Et celui du natif du Feu lui assurait actuellement une mort des plus atroces s'il ne trouvait pas vite une explication plausible, chose qui relevait de l'impossible et que Hyde ne tenta d'ailleurs même pas de faire. À la place, il commença la phrase qui en quelques mots avouait déjà tout :

« Je peux tout t'expliquer !

—Putain Hyde t'as osé ! gueula Ju-ken. Tu vas faire à Chiyo, à ma p'tite sœur, ce que t'as fait à toutes les nanas qui ont défilées ici ?! J'aurais jamais imaginé dire ça un jour mais t'es vraiment un enfoiré ! »

Se préparant déjà à un repli stratégique –qu'on pourrait aussi appelé une fuite -, l'aérien fut surpris lorsque l'ainé le dépassa d'un pas furieux, secouant la tête d'un air profondément déçu. Ce fut sans doute cela qui provoqua chez le jeune chevaucheur un sursaut de courage pour s'opposer et affronter la bête en furie.

« Ju-ken, c'est différent avec elle…

—Oh ! Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement étonné. Et ça tu t'en es rendu compte avant ou après l'avoir baisée ? »

Pour le coup, le plus jeune en aurait bien oublié sa bonne volonté et sa flagrante infériorité musculaire pour aller écraser son poing sur le visage du rouge, nul doute qu'il se serait explosé la main mais au moins il aurait souffert pour une bonne raison. Cependant il n'en eut même pas l'occasion puisqu'une boule bleue jaillit devant lui, s'interposant entre les deux hommes pour gifler violemment l'enflammé. Celui-ci resta immobile, la tête encore penchée suite au choc de l'impact, la joue cuisante, fixant un point imaginaire de ses yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Un lourd silence suivit ce geste, silence seulement entrecoupé par la respiration rapide et énervée de Chiyo qui faisait visiblement de son mieux pour se contenir et s'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

« Tu as conscience que tu nous insultes tous en disant ça ? siffla-t-elle froidement. Tu insultes Hyde en prétendant qu'il n'a aucun sentiment, tu m'insultes moi en me faisant passer pour une fille facile, et enfin tu t'insultes toi-même en nous montrant à quel point tu peux être puéril. Puéril de croire que tu es le seul à me connaître, le seul à me comprendre et le seul à pouvoir me protéger. »

Bouche bée, le chasseur ne put qu'observer son Ange. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, et son petit corps tremblait de rage contenue tandis qu'elle déversait enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

« Je ne suis plus une gamine et tu n'as pas à décider de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi. J'ai confiance en Hyde, je l'aime et s'il me jette comme il a jeté toutes ces filles alors je serais la seule à blâmer, parce que ça voudra dire que c'est moi qui n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Maintenant part avant que je frappe encore ta tête d'abruti ! »

Un moment de flottement s'opéra avant que Ju-ken n'obéisse et quitte la demeure, mais cela Hyde mit un certain temps à le remarquer, trop occupé qu'il était à se repasser en boucle les paroles de la jeune femme dans sa tête. Une partie de lui n'osait y croire et se forçait à rester réaliste, à ne pas se laisser submerger par l'euphorie, mais cette dernière prit tellement d'ampleur qu'il eut bientôt l'impression que sa poitrine ne tiendrait jamais le coup sous les assauts de son cœur, qui semblait bien décidé à s'en expulser. Elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait dit. Qu'elle l'aimait. Elle. Avait. Dit. Qu'elle. L'aimait. Bon sang, il fallait qu'il s'asseye.

Alors même qu'il reculait, les jambes flageolantes, en quête d'un meuble quelconque qui pourrait le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre, Chiyo se tourna vers lui et esquissa un sourire qui termina de l'achever sur place. Son corps entier se transforma en coton et il se laissa tomber sur le rebord du canapé, observant d'un regard presque perdu la bleue se rapprocher de lui.

« Tu m'as l'air complètement… ailleurs » remarqua-t-elle en écartant affectueusement une boucle rebelle de son amant.

Incapable d'aligner concrètement plus de deux mots, celui-ci se contenta de l'attirer pour l'embrasser amoureusement, s'attardant au contact de ses lèvres et jouant avec sa langue, profitant de la moindre sensation qui lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue. Il aurait pu passer des heures entières ainsi, des jours, des mois ou même des années tant il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Mais bien sûr c'était impossible et ils durent se séparer, laissant ainsi à l'aquatique le loisir d'adopter une moue amusée :

« Tu sais que t'es extrêmement viril en peignoir rose ? sourit-elle en louchant sur ledit peignoir.

—J'ai pris le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main, se justifia l'aérien avant de répliquer : Mais je constate que mon pull te va merveilleusement bien.

—Je trouvais pas le mien.

—C'est normal, il est là » lui apprit le bouclé en attrapant l'objet d'un geste habile.

La plus jeune tendit la main pour le récupérer mais le chasseur le plaça hors de portée et profita qu'elle se penchait pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. À les voir ainsi, il aurait été difficile de penser qu'ils venaient de s'engueuler avec leur meilleur ami, mais étrangement c'était bien le cadet de leur souci à l'instant présent.

« Alors comme ça tu m'aimes ? susurra Hyde en emprisonnant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

—Tu en doutais ? répliqua Chiyo. Par contre je tiens à mettre une chose au clair tout de suite, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement. Si tu me quittes-

—Je ne le ferais pas, l'interrompit-t-il. Tu te plantes complètement en pensant que si je le faisais ce serait parce que tu n'aurais pas été à la hauteur. C'est moi qui me suis contenté de te regarder de loin en me disant que je ne pourrais jamais être avec une fille aussi parfaite. C'est moi qui ne réussirai jamais à t'atteindre.

—Je vais rougir, couina la bleue en posant les mains sur ses joues et en souriant comme une adolescente en fleurs. Mais je ne suis pas parfaite, contra-t-elle néanmoins. Je suis une inconsciente doublée d'une chialeuse et… »

L'Ange continua à énumérer une liste de défauts tout à fait relatifs que son amant ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter, trop concentré à s'appliquer à tracer une ligne de baisers dans le cou de l'aquatique qui finit par bredouiller lamentablement lorsqu'il la mordilla légèrement juste au creux de l'épaule. Hyde remonta lentement pour venir chercher ses lèvres et bientôt il sentit les doigts de la bleue se faire de plus en plus aventureux alors qu'elle cherchait à lui retirer ce foutu peignoir, qui décidément ne lui allait vraiment pas au teint.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

J-1 mois deux semaines et 6 jours

« Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller ?

—Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

—Bah hier j'ai quand même bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée. »

La remarque arracha un sourire amusé à Chiyo qui embrassa furtivement son amant, histoire de le faire profiter un peu avant qu'il ne vienne à décéder tragiquement en affrontant Ju-ken. Car c'était bien ce que le couple s'apprêtait à faire, espérant tout de même que le terme « affronter » ne serait pas à prendre au pied de la lettre. Après tout le rouge était quelqu'un d'intelligent, de sage –à ses heures perdues- et avant tout il était leur ami, celui qui saurait voir plus que n'importe qui d'autre que les amoureux étaient réellement unis. Et puis au-delà de ça, le barman était la dernière famille de la bleue, une famille à laquelle elle n'était pas liée par le sang, mais une famille tout de même. Et fichtre, c'était lui qui faisait la meilleure eau-de-vie de tout l'Eden ! Ça valait bien la peine de se battre ça.

Déterminée, l'Ange poussa la porte du bar et son regard se posa immédiatement sur la figure immuable de l'enflammé qui essuyait passivement un verre, seul derrière son comptoir. L'espace d'un instant ce fut comme si rien n'avait changé, comme s'ils s'étaient simplement séparés par la force du hasard et qu'ils se retrouvaient après une longue absence. L'aquatique eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras, ce qu'elle ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de faire lorsque Ju-ken les lui ouvrit. La jeune femme le serra aussi fort que possible en tanguant d'un pied sur l'autre, comme une enfant heureuse d'être rentrée à la maison.

Une fois leur longue étreinte terminée, l'ainé se dégagea et observa Hyde qui se tenait sagement en retrait, non loin de la sortie au cas où le rouge déciderait finalement de lui faire la peau et qu'il lui faille alors s'enfuir rapidement. Et Chiyo crut bien que cela allait être le cas, l'espace d'une seconde, alors que les deux hommes se jaugeaient plus ou moins froidement. Mais bientôt un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouge qui s'approcha du chasseur pour l'étreindre brièvement et à force de grandes claques dans le dos, virilité oblige. La plus jeune s'autorisa un léger soupir de soulagement, rassurée que les choses se passent bien, parce qu'elle avait tout de même eu un petit doute, il fallait bien l'avouer.

« On dit souvent que les barmans deviennent de fins psychologues à force de voir défiler toutes sortes de gens à leur comptoir. Mais je n'ai strictement rien su psychologuer en ce qui vous concerne tous les deux, plaisanta l'enflammé.

—T'inquiète, moi non plus j'ai rien vu venir, lui assura l'aérien. Ça m'est tombé dessus comme une tuile sur le coin de la gueule.

—Tu me voies flattée par la comparaison. » rétorqua la bleue avec une moue vexée.

Le bouclé déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et ce fut oublié, bien qu'aucune dispute n'aurait décemment pu naitre de tout cela, mais la jeune femme était prête à tirer avantage de la moindre occasion pour soutirer la plus petite marque d'affection. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse auparavant et qu'elle voulait vivre ça à fond tant la sensation était grisante. C'était comme lorsqu'elle volait, comme lorsqu'elle utilisait la magie, tout ça à la fois et même bien plus encore.

C'était seulement maintenant que l'Ange saisissait tout ce que ses sentiments impliquaient, tant par le passé que pour le futur. Elle s'était toujours bien sentie avec Hyde, elle lui avait inexplicablement fait confiance depuis le début, et comme elle ne connaissait rien à l'amour elle avait pensé que c'était normal d'être ainsi avec un ami. Ce qui est le cas évidemment, mais lorsqu'un jour cet ami vous embrasse, il est moins normal d'avoir envie qu'il recommence. Si ce n'est qu'un ami, bien sûr. Et c'est là que vous découvrez qu'il a toujours été bien plus que ça, et alors tout change. Tout avait changé pour Chiyo.

C'est à ce moment là qu'on se rend compte qu'on a été stupide de ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt, et on entre inévitablement dans la période « rose bonbon », où tout est beau et merveilleux lorsqu'on est avec l'autre. On vit dans une bulle de guimauve, on sourit pour un rien, on se perd dans ses yeux et le temps s'arrête, on s'embrasse et le temps décide de s'arrêter un peu plus longtemps –c'est qu'il se fatigue à avancer perpétuellement le pauvre.

Un raclement de gorge vint briser le petit cocon du couple qui s'aperçut, surpris, qu'ils se fixaient bêtement depuis un bon moment déjà, des étincelles dans les yeux. Et au milieu de tout ça, Ju-ken, gêné, se demandait s'ils devaient les laisser là où les réveiller avant qu'ils ne s'enracinent définitivement dans le sol de son bar. Comprenez, il n'était pas sûr que ce serait très bon pour sa clientèle, d'avoir deux idiots plantés dans le parquet, essayant de s'hypnotiser mutuellement. Mais lorsque Hyde s'excusa gauchement, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés d'un air embarrassé, le rouge sourit et les invita à boire un verre.

Sautant sur un tabouret, la bleue sentit le bras du chasseur venir s'appuyer derrière elle sur le dossier de son siège et elle se rapprocha de lui, du moins autant que le lui permettait son trône surélevé peu décidé à bouger. Trois bières apparurent bientôt sur le comptoir, accompagnées d'un mot qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé prononcé par la bouche du barman –jamais sans une touche d'ironie en tout cas.

« Désolé. J'ai été vraiment con hier et-

—C'est pas ta faute, j'aurais dû te dire bien avant que j'étais amoureux de Chou, l'interrompit le chasseur.

—Parce que tu le savais depuis longtemps ?! s'exclamèrent dans un ensemble parfait les deux autres, stupéfaits.

—Bah… plusieurs mois ouais » confirma l'aérien comme si cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire.

L'enflammé et l'aquatique échangèrent un regard ahuri et le premier secoua la tête comme pour dire « J'avais rien remarqué », et la plus jeune l'imita, répondant implicitement « Putain, mais moi non plus ». L'idée qu'elle avait été étrangère à ses propres sentiments et à ceux du chasseur aussi longtemps ne l'enchantait pas réellement, parce qu'elle voyait déjà cela comme des mois de bonheur qu'ils avaient perdu bêtement. Et malgré son insouciance perpétuelle, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas c'était perdre son temps. Parce que sa vie ne dépendait pas entièrement de sa petite personne et que par conséquent elle n'en avait peut-être pas, du temps. Rien de pessimiste là-dedans, ce n'était au contraire que pur réalisme.

« Enfin bref, reprit l'ainé en passant sur sa flagrante ignorance. Vous êtes mes potes, pas vrai ? Et j'aurais dû vous faire confiance et vous soutenir sans même me poser de question, seulement je sais que Hyde et les filles… fit-il sans terminer sa phrase.

—Linda pourrait en témoigner, acquiesça la bleue en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

—Laetitia aussi, renchérit le barman.

—Faites comme si j'étais pas là surtout » les encouragea l'intéressé en sirotant sa bière.

Sa compagne l'embrassa rapidement –pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de prolonger la chose mais ils n'étaient malheureusement pas seuls- et lui tapota la cuisse comme pour lui signifier « Tais-toi mon chéri, les adultes discutent de choses sérieuses ». Le jeune homme ne s'en formalisa pas, le baiser l'avait calmé pour les cinq prochaines minutes.

« Et donc hier tu venais pour quoi à la base ? reprit l'aquatique.

—Ah ouais, se souvint le rouge. Pour vous prévenir que je vais bientôt repartir livrer nos clients, donc visites des autres Piliers, tout ça tout ça…

—Combien de temps ? s'enquit Hyde d'un air intéressé.

—J'en sais trop rien… Deux semaines, un truc comme ça.

—Trooooop bien » ronronna le bouclé en se blottissant contre la bleue.

Oui, il y avait pire comme nouvelles que celle d'apprendre qu'ils allaient passé deux semaines rien que tous les deux. En pleine transe affective, il ne remarqua pas le regard à la fois amusé et désespéré qu'échangèrent ses deux amis. La jeune femme avait vraiment l'impression de sortir avec un gamin parfois, mais en ce sens ils s'étaient sans doute bien trouvés.

_« Plus vite plus vite plus vite…_

—_Tais-toi tais-toi tais-toi… »_

Blizzard faisait déjà ce qu'il pouvait pour accélérer, l'adrénaline envahissant ses sensations et par conséquent celles de l'Ange qui s'agrippait à sa fourrure immaculée. Elle savourait les battements de son cœur qui s'affolaient, les mains tremblantes d'excitation, le soufflé haché et l'envie folle de crier pour libérer l'excès de bonheur qui menaçait de la faire imploser. Désireuse cependant de ne pas perdre leur proie –et de gagner le pari fait avec Hyde- elle puisa dans sa magie pour accentuer la poussée du vent sur lequel ils évoluaient.

Le dragon esquivait agilement les bulles que leur cible projetait pour les ralentir, s'activant pour leur échapper avec une énergie si désespérée que c'en était pathétique. Et pour cause, lorsqu'ils l'attraperaient –car ils ne doutaient pas d'y arriver-, le Bubble mourrait. D'un côté c'était préférable pour lui, plutôt que de se faire écaillé vivant puis découper en morceau… Enfin bref, berk.

Profitant de l'élan qui lui était donné, Blizzard se propulsa pour se lancer à la poursuite du gros poisson qui émettait doucement sa jolie lueur dorée, les guidant tel un phare dans la couche cotonneuse, à croire qu'il avait envie qu'on l'attrape finalement. Il sautait, virevoltait de nuage en nuage, s'évanouissant par moment dans une tornade de bulles avant de rejaillirent brusquement juste devant leur nez. Mais après quelques efforts, l'énorme peluche de Chiyo finit par s'emparer d'un bout de nageoire, et il profita de ce que la paroi du Pilier était proche pour assommer définitivement sa proie en la cognant contre la roche. Inerte, le Bubble cessa de se débattre et de luire dans le même temps, pendant mollement entre les crocs du dragon.

L'Ange pouvait sentir le goût poisseux du sang dans sa bouche par le lien qui la reliait à Blizzard et elle grimaça de dégoût, priant intérieurement Hyde de se dépêcher de la rattraper pour qu'ils se puissent remonter et se débarrasser de ce truc puant. Mais l'aérien ne semblait pas franchement pressé au vu de l'approche nonchalante d'Écume dont la silhouette ondulait calmement dans la brume grisâtre. Souhaitant échapper au plus vite à cette horrible odeur de poisson mort, la jeune femme ordonna à sa monture d'entamer leur ascension, se penchant légèrement par dessus bord pour s'assurer que les deux retardataires les suivaient bien.

« On refait pas un tour ? lui lança le chasseur, un peu plus bas.

—Tu rigoles ? J'ai l'impression de m'être lavé pendant trois ans avec des moules ! s'écria l'aquatique.

—Hein ? fit le bouclé, interloqué.

—Roh… Ça schlingue ! reformula-t-elle.

—Ah ok ! »

Et pour lui confirmer qu'il avait bien compris, il leva le pouce et accompagna son geste d'un sourire stupide qu'il était sans doute le seul à pouvoir faire.

_« Je t'avais dit que c'était un attardé_, remarqua Blizzard.

—_Toi, ta-_ KYYAAHOOUU ! » hurla Chiyo.

Son cri se répercuta en échos sur la mer de coton tandis qu'elle se pliait de douleur, tenant son bras serré contre sa poitrine dans une vague tentative pour atténuer la souffrance. Son dragon se contorsionnait vainement pour se soustraire au supplice qui les assaillait tous deux, secouant sa passagère qui sentait la torture se faire de plus en plus forte, tant qu'elle en vint à supplier quiconque voudrait bien l'entendre d'arrêter ça, par pitié. Elle avait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à lui enfoncer des piques de glace dans la peau, son sang gelait dans ses veines et même son cœur semblait impuissant à le réchauffer. Alors que sa vision commençait à se brouiller et qu'elle sentait son équilibre se faire de plus en plus précaire, un bras vint entourer sa taille pour la soutenir alors qu'elle s'apprêtait inconsciemment à chuter.

« Chou, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » fit la voix inquiète de Hyde.

Elle voulait répondre, elle aurait vraiment voulu répondre et lui dire qu'elle avait mal comme jamais elle n'avait eu mal de sa vie, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Tu m'entends ? Chou ? Reste avec moi… »

Sa voix lui parvenait de plus en plus faible, lointaine alors qu'elle sentait son esprit dériver pour échapper à la douleur qui continuait de l'assaillir et qui n'était clairement plus supportable.

_« Je suis désolée Chiyo, je ne voulais pas… Ce n'est qu'une légère blessure, tout va bien…»_

Même les mots de Kaoru ne parvinrent pas à la retenir, alors elle sombra, se laissant aller à un coma insensible et rassurant.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

J-1 semaines et 3 jours

« Rejoins-moi quand tu voudras. »

Chiyo soupira fortement pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu et sombra aussitôt de nouveau dans une profonde torpeur, bien décidée à finir sa nuit qui avait été entamée à l'heure où elle se terminait habituellement. Il paraît que pour préserver son couple il faut briser le quotidien, et bien on pouvait dire qu'ils l'avaient royalement brisé, c'était même carrément du massacre. Ils avaient énormément parlé, de choses et d'autres, et en comparaison leurs conversations précédentes pouvaient à peine prétendre être plus que de simples échanges de banalités.

C'était parti d'un rien, un rien si insignifiant qu'ils s'étaient étonnés eux-mêmes une fois leur épanchement terminé de voir qu'ils en avaient autant dit. Pourtant Hyde avait juste voulu vérifier que le corps de son amante était toujours intact, ce qui pourrait paraître ambiguë dit comme cela, mais depuis l'incident lors duquel la bleue s'était évanouie il faisait preuve d'une attention frisant parfois la paranoïa. Une marque rouge s'était inscrite sur le bras de la demoiselle, virant au violet avant de disparaître complètement.

Bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa copie démoniaque s'était blessée et lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter, ce serait avouer qu'elle avait des liens avec le Démon et donc –a fortiori- qu'elle s'était rendue en Géhenne. Ce qui était strictement interdit. Mais la jeune femme s'amusait assez de la manière dont il prenait –exagérément- soin d'elle, et c'était lorsqu'elle s'était légèrement moquée de lui en le comparant à sa mère que leur longue discussion s'était engagée.

Ils avaient longuement évoqué leurs parents mais l'aquatique n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur les siens. Elle n'avait jamais connu son père, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de vivre une enfance heureuse avec sa mère qui était extrêmement protectrice et surtout gaga de sa fille, comme toute mère qui se respecte sans doute. Le chasseur en revanche avait dès son plus jeune âge eu droit à une existence semée d'embuches. Le fait que ses parents étaient très pauvres avait évidemment beaucoup influencé son parcours, et il n'avait fréquenté l'école que le temps strictement nécessaire avant de devoir trimer à son tour pour aider sa famille à survivre jour après jour. Il avait enchainé les boulots mal payés et ne pouvait même pas se plaindre puisqu'il travaillait en toute illégalité, n'étant pas encore majeur et trafiquant régulièrement sur le marché noir.

L'aérien avait confié à l'Ange qu'il détestait sa ville natale parce que c'était sans doute celle qui affichait sa richesse de la manière la plus ostentatoire alors que des centaines de mendiants peuplaient ses rues. Lorsque son père était mort dans un accident à la mine de volithe et que sa mère avait suivi quelques mois plus tard des suites d'une maladie, il avait dépensé le peu d'argent qu'il possédait pour payer un dragonnier qui lui ferait faire le voyage jusqu'au Pilier du Feu.

Il maitrisait les quatre éléments et savait parfaitement que cela lui permettrait de dompter un dragon, ce qui lui assurerait fortune et tranquillité. C'était bête et puéril au fond mais il aurait tout donné pour ne plus retomber dans la misère qu'il avait déjà connue. À Flammes-Ardentes, il avait accompli le rituel et s'était retrouvé plus démuni que jamais à l'échec de celui-ci, sans un sou et sans créature légendaire avec lui. Alors qu'il s'était mis en quête d'un travail quelconque, il avait rencontré Ju-ken, un type plutôt sympa qui voulait ouvrir un bar à Jardin-Doré et l'avait d'office engagé comme serveur. Le reste Chiyo l'avait deviné. Les deux hommes devenus amis avaient monté une nouvelle affaire ensemble une fois que Hyde avait pu se payer tous les voyages et enfin se lier à une lézarde d'eau, sa chère Écume.

Au fond ils n'étaient pas très différents l'un de l'autre, ils avaient tous deux été livrés à eux-mêmes très jeunes, même si là où l'héritage et la magie assuraient à la bleue une certaine prospérité, le bouclé n'avait eu que sa volonté pour s'en sortir. Il admirait son amante, il le lui répétait sans arrêt, mais c'était plutôt à elle de l'admirer. Elle s'était habituée égoïstement à être celle qu'on vénérait chez les sans-magie parce qu'après tout elle avait sauvé leur peuple, et ça tout le monde ne pouvait s'en vanter. Mais le chasseur avait réussi à se sauver lui-même, et cela demandait étrangement bien plus de courage.

L'aquatique trouvait d'autant plus aberrant, maintenant qu'elle savait tout cela, que l'aérien soit toujours en train de se dévaloriser. Ah il était loin le Hyde prétentieux qu'elle avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt ! Elle aurait aimé qu'il se rende compte d'à quel point il était trop bien pour elle, la gamine pourrie gâtée et surprotégée, celle qui n'avait en réalité jamais su se débrouiller seule. Elle aurait aimé le lui dire mais ces derniers jours la fatigue prenait le pas sur toutes ses pensées, tous ses gestes. C'était étrange d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été si épuisée, mais plus que cela c'était son désir viscéral de sommeil qui la surprenait. Et l'inquiétait. Parce que plus qu'un besoin, dormir était devenu une drogue dont elle n'arrivait pas à se désintoxiquer.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que beaucoup de temps était passé depuis qu'elle s'était rendormie, et son estomac commençait à se manifester de manière plutôt violente. Elle fit l'effort surhumain de se lever pour descendre lentement l'escalier jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, s'asseyant lourdement sur la première chaise qu'elle croisa pour échapper aux vertiges qui l'assaillaient. Elle mangea avec appétit avant de se rappeler qu'elle était sensée rejoindre Hyde pour qu'ils partent chasser, car il leur arrivait accessoirement de travailler. Il pouvait très bien poireauter depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Sentant la fainéantise prendre une bonne place dans sa petite tête, la bleue lévita tranquillement jusqu'à la sortie de la ville et sur le trajet qui suivi, fournissant une énergie infime pour avancer sans trop forcer. Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée blottie au chaud sous la couette mais elle était sûre que cela n'avait pas suffi à remplir son quota de dix heures de sommeil, pas avec la fatigue qui engourdissait ses membres et la lassitude qui envahissait son esprit.

« _Tu comptes arriver un jour ?_ s'enquit mentalement la voix de son dragon, étouffant un grognement.

—_Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur, pour changer,_ remarqua ironiquement l'Ange.

—_Ton imbécile d'humain n'arrête pas de marcher dans tous les sens, ça m'énerve » _gronda Blizzard.

Chiyo sourit, amusée, avant de l'avertir qu'elle allait arriver sous peu et qu'il devait éviter de dévorer ledit humain avant cela. Et même après d'ailleurs, ce qui ne plus pas beaucoup à la créature qui saturait sérieusement de cette petite chose appelée Hyde et qui ne cessait de gigoter en lançant des « Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? ». La bleue consentit donc à accélérer la cadence sans étouffer quelques bâillements au passage, et elle parvint enfin à destination avant que l'aérien n'envoie une armada pour aller la chercher.

« Je suis en retard ? plaisanta à moitié la jeune femme en pénétrant dans la clairière ou sa petite troupe l'attendait.

—Lorsque je dis « quand tu voudras », en fait je veux dire « prends ton temps mais pas trop », tu vois ? se désespéra son amant en retour.

—Désolée, je me suis rendormie sans faire attention, s'excusa l'aquatique.

—Dis que mon histoire de cette nuit était chiante, se vexa le bouclé.

—Mais non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je suis juste crevée en ce moment… »

Pour le prouver elle se frotta les yeux avec ses petits poings et le chasseur s'attendrit immédiatement, venant l'embrasser délicatement et lui promettant qu'ils ne s'attarderaient pas entre les Nuages. Elle acquiesça, reconnaissante, et enfourcha agilement son dragon qui s'ébroua distraitement avant de se propulser dans les airs, familier du courant venteux qu'il fallait emprunter pour descendre s'enfouir dans la couche cotonneuse. Il s'inclina bientôt de sorte à accomplir une chute maitrisée, et l'Ange en profita pour invoquer le lien qui l'unissait à Kaoru, espérant pouvoir lui parler et s'assurer que sa blessure –leur blessure ?- était définitivement un mauvais souvenir. Seulement le Démon dormait et Chiyo fut par conséquent contrainte d'abandonner l'idée de communiquer.

Une fois enfoncés dans l'océan de cumulus, les humains et leurs montures entreprirent respectivement d'arpenter ou de renifler les environs, à l'affut du moindre Bubble, ou dans un cas plus pessimiste, de la moindre Mermaid. La bleue luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts alors que le silence, la chaleur et les balancements de son dragon la berçaient doucement. Finalement elle se laissa aller et s'allongea sur la fourrure immaculée de Blizzard, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pour veiller à se maintenir sur son dos, se convaincant qu'elle ne ferait que somnoler. Cependant ce fut de manière bien plus persistante que le sommeil s'empara de son esprit, si bien qu'elle fut incapable de réagir lorsque son corps glissa pour tomber dans le vide.

« …elle ? Vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle ? »

L'Ange réussit avec difficulté à persuader ses paupières de s'ouvrir pour qu'elle puisse identifier cette personne inconnue qui lui parlait, mais éblouie par la lumière du jour, il lui fallut un petit temps d'adaptation avant de distinguer nettement quoi que ce soit. Elle se trouvait dans une maison, à première vue, ce qui était loin d'être le cas la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu conscience de son environnement.

« Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qui lui parut étrangement faible.

—Tu t'es encore évanouie, Chou, intervint Hyde en lui serrant la main. Je t'ai emmené chez un guérisseur pour qu'il t'examine. »

Bon, le chasseur était là, il n'y avait donc aucun souci à se faire quant au barbu qui se tenait à la droite du lit où on l'avait installé. Examinant la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, la jeune femme ne prêta pas vraiment attention à l'aérien lorsque celui-ci la redressa pour caler un oreiller moelleux derrière son dos. Elle avait l'impression d'évoluer dans une bulle de coton, donnant à chacun de ses gestes une lenteur exaspérante, même ses pensées avaient du mal à s'organiser.

« Je ne suis pas malade… Juste fatiguée, parvint-elle à souffler en observant le vieil homme s'activer à côté d'elle, piochant dans des pots des herbes à l'odeur désagréable.

—Ça ma chère, c'est à moi d'en juger » répliqua le médecin en regagnant son chevet.

Trop engourdie pour protester, la bleue n'eut d'autre choix que de se soumettre aux examens censés déceler l'origine d'un mal qui pour elle était tout simplement inexistant. Elle se nourrissait correctement, ne prenait aucune de ses substances étranges qui étaient pourtant à la mode ces derniers temps et qui circulaient allègrement dans la capitale, alors il n'y avait aucun problème. Elle était juste fatiguée, cela pouvait arriver à tout le monde !

« Avez-vous été attaquée récemment par un animal sauvage ? l'interrogea le vieillard, sans doute peu satisfait de n'avoir repérer aucune maladie.

—Non.

—Une araignée peut-être ?

—Mais non, bon sang ! s'énerva Chiyo. Je vous dis que tout va bien ! »

Elle voulut se relever mais sa tête se mit à tourner si fort qu'elle chancela et dut se rasseoir immédiatement, Hyde accourant auprès d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la garder en sûreté sur le lit. Bon, ok, elle n'allait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

« Parle-lui de ce qu'il t'est arrivé l'autre fois, l'encouragea l'aérien.

—Mais c'est parti, c'était rien, protesta-t-elle.

—Bordel Chou ! C'est peut-être grave ! »

Devant les regards insistants des deux hommes, l'aquatique finit par pousser un soupir résigné avant d'avouer, presque à contre cœur :

« J'ai eu mal, il y a une semaine je crois.

—Où avez-vous eu mal ? lui demanda le médecin.

—Au bras, répondit la jeune femme en lui montrant ledit bras. Il était rouge, puis violet mais maintenant ça va.

—Et donc vous avez été blessée, statua le barbu.

—Non, j'ai eu mal c'est tout » répéta-t-elle comme si elle s'adressait à un attardé.

L'ancêtre adopta un air contrarié, fronçant les sourcils et retirant ses lunettes pour se pincer l'arrête du nez entre ses doigts, tel ceux qui font semblant de réfléchir profondément. Il se mit à marmonner comme un vieux sage en transe, s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil molletonné et feuilletant un livre décrépit, préoccupé. Chiyo se sentit soudain affreusement mal à l'aise dans cet antre rempli de bibelots et de remèdes d'un autre temps.

« J'ai besoin d'air » souffla l'Ange.

Hyde jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur au guérisseur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas les avoir entendu, plongé qu'il était dans son manuscrit, hochant la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait pour marquer son approbation avec ce que l'auteur avait écrit. Finalement il replia son papier jauni et acquiesça une dernière fois d'un air déterminé avant de guider ses visiteurs vers une petite cour derrière son bureau. Tandis que le chasseur prenait soin d'installer sa compagne sur un banc, le vieillard s'éloigna de quelques pas en triturant nerveusement sa montre, patientant pour que le plus jeune le rejoigne.

S'engagea alors un long débat que la bleue ne parvenait pas à saisir de là où elle était mais qui, au vu des visages graves qu'arboraient le vieil homme et son amant, n'annonçait sûrement pas de bonnes nouvelles. Qu'est-ce que Kaoru avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle finisse dans un état pareil ? Un état dont elle ignorait tout d'ailleurs, mais s'ils croyaient pouvoir la tenir à l'écart ils se trompaient lourdement. Elle aiguisa le lien qui l'unissait à son dragon et s'en servit habilement pour accentuer son ouïe, et les paroles de son hôte se glissèrent bientôt jusqu'à elle, aussi limpide que s'il était assis juste à côté d'elle.

« …tous les symptômes, je n'ai aucune autre explication. La fatigue, les évanouissements à répétition… Et cette douleur qu'elle dit avoir ressentie, sans compter que vous me confirmez avoir vu son bras changer d'aspect avant de revenir à la normale.

—Mais elle n'a pas été mordue, disait Hyde, dubitatif.

—C'est cela que je ne comprends pas… Vraiment je n'ai jamais vu ça… » soufflait le vieillard.

Forcément, c'était le démon qui avait été blessé et pas elle. Mais il n'y avait donc pas de soucis à se faire, il se soignerait, guérirait et de ce fait elle aussi.

« Et donc, que doit-on faire ? Quel est le traitement ? » poursuivait le chasseur.

Silence. Chiyo retint son souffle alors que le guérisseur se taisait, lui jetant un regard attristé. Intérieurement, elle sut avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche quelle était la réponse.

« Il n'y a pas de traitement. Je suis désolé. »


	19. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

J-2

« T'es sûre que ça va ?

—Mais oui ! Je gambade comme une petite folle, regarde. »

Hyde suivit du regard son Ange alors que celle-ci s'éloignait en sautillant gaiement dans la rue quasiment déserte, la nuit affirmant son emprise sur la ville depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Elle affectait toujours son éternelle insouciance mais le chasseur ne pouvait croire qu'au fond elle ne songeait pas au poison qui la rongeait à petit feu. Cependant, à la voir ainsi perpétuellement souriante et enjouée, personne n'aurait pu se douter de quoi que ce soit et il avait l'impression d'être le seul que cette situation achevait. Il y pensait tous les jours, lui, au point d'en faire des cauchemars qui le laissaient le cœur battant et les larmes aux yeux, et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire alors était de serrer Chiyo dans ses bras et la laisser le consoler.

Elle était condamnée mais parvenait grâce à sa magie de création à maintenir un taux d'antidote suffisamment important dans son sang pour continuer à vivre normalement, l'antidote ne pouvant la guérir mais ayant au moins l'avantage de ralentir le virus. Cependant, comme toutes les magies celle-ci avait ses limites et la bleue s'effondrait dès que son pouvoir s'épuisait, enchainant les rechutes de plus en plus graves et de plus en plus longues. Car dès que le remède ne circulait plus dans ses veines, le poison reprenait le dessus et elle tombait littéralement d'épuisement, mettant parfois plusieurs jours avant de se réveiller. Plusieurs jours que son amant passait à s'affoler, appréhendant déjà la souffrance de découvrir que c'était fini.

Un jour elle s'endormirait pour ne jamais se réveiller, c'était ce que le médecin lui avait dit lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'elle présentait tous les symptômes que causait le venin de couleuvre onirique. Cette saleté de serpent était d'après le vieillard une espèce extrêmement rare et bien évidemment mortelle, qui comme par hasard avait choisi de condamner l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde. À croire que tout le bonheur que lui offrait la jeune femme lui avait été attribué par erreur et que le Destin venait réparer ses conneries. Le côté incompréhensible de l'histoire étant que l'aquatique n'avait été mordu par aucun reptile ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, cependant le résultat était là.

Ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé le courage d'en parler à Ju-ken, même si parfois Hyde sentait que ce dernier se doutait de quelque chose au vu des regards inquisiteurs voire même inquiets qu'il leur jetait par moment. Ils avaient bien sûr conscience qu'ils ne pourraient pas éternellement gardé le silence à ce sujet, surtout alors que Chiyo risquait… Non, peu importait le contexte, le chasseur n'arrivait pas à admettre qu'il serait bientôt séparé de son amante. Comment une telle étincelle de vie pouvait-elle s'éteindre ? C'était juste impensable. Impensable que tout continue sans elle.

« Merci, lui dit soudainement la bleue en revenant à son niveau.

—De quoi ? s'étonna le bouclé.

—De rester alors que tu pourrais m'abandonner. Je me doute bien que je dois être plus proche du calvaire que de la bénédiction vu mon état…

—Ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens, souffla-t-il en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui.

—Mais tu as peur, je le sens. Tu pourrais prendre la fuite, remarqua l'Ange d'un ton compréhensif.

—Tu n'as pas peur, toi ? » lui demanda l'aérien que son calme sidérait.

Elle soupira brièvement et ils continuèrent leur route durant plusieurs minutes avant que le jeune homme ait enfin droit à une réponse.

« Je n'ai pas peur de mourir… C'est égoïste mais comme je n'aurais pas mal et que de doute façon je ne me rendrai compte de rien lorsque ça arrivera… Je m'inquiète plus pour toi.

—Pour moi ? répéta-t-il bêtement.

—Et bien j'imagine que tu vas souffrir et ça… C'est insupportable, tu vois ? » murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

Hyde n'arrivait pas à croire que malgré ce qui l'attendait, elle ne pensait une fois de plus qu'à lui au point d'en négliger sa propre douleur, sa propre peur, sa propre vie. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement et il jura intérieurement, se rappelant qu'il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer, promesse qui lui semblait bien compromise à l'heure actuelle.

« Je ne veux pas partir, dit la bleue en étouffant tant bien que mal un sanglot. J'ai passé si peu de temps avec toi, j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais vraiment de te dire à quel point je t'aime et à quel point tu- »

Cette fois c'était trop, impossible d'en entendre d'avantage. Comment rester impassible face à tant d'émotions à l'état pur ? Le chasseur s'empara vivement des lèvres de l'Ange pour l'embrasser comme si c'était la dernière fois, incapable cependant de retenir les gouttes salées qui perlaient sur leurs joues. Leurs sentiments étaient si forts que s'en était douloureux et ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte au goût de désespoir, refusant de se lâcher comme si la mort n'attendait que cette occasion pour définitivement les séparer. Mais entre deux baisers, Chiyo chuchota fébrilement :

« Hyde, je crois que je vais… »

Elle n'eut cependant pas le loisir d'aller plus loin puisque le sommeil la rattrapa brutalement, l'assommant et la rendant aussi maniable qu'un pantin. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de l'aérien et celui-ci la souleva à bras le corps pour la ramener à la maison, ignorant les regards intrigués des rares passant qu'il croisa. Il avait l'habitude maintenant.

Une fois rentrés, l'aérien passa de longues minutes à observer la jeune femme dormir, assis à côté d'elle sur le lit et surveillant anxieusement sa respiration. Il esquissa un sourire amer en repensant à ce conte où le prince charmant tire la princesse de son sommeil éternel par un simple baiser. Que des conneries. De même que les dragons n'avaient jamais séquestré de demoiselle dans une tour d'ailleurs… Bon sauf une fois mais c'était il y a très _très_ longtemps.

Se secouant mentalement, le bouclé se leva prestement pour récupérer un coffret posé sur la commode, coffret contenant plusieurs flacons d'antidote que le guérisseur leur fournissait et que Chiyo générait d'elle-même lorsqu'elle était éveillée. Les flasques de verre brillaient sous la lueur des volutes orangées qu'elles renfermaient, diffusant une douce chaleur dans le creux de sa main. Hyde ne les avait pas payés, tout comme les précédents et celles qui suivraient, le médecin les lui offrant sans contrepartie aussi longtemps que l'aquatique en aurait besoin. « Vous paierez bientôt bien assez cher » lui avait dit le vieillard, et le chasseur avait eu du mal à ne pas lui envoyer son poing en pleine figure. Oui, il serait bientôt seul, pas la peine de le lui rappeler.

Revenant vers le lit, il décapsula l'une des fioles et la plaça sous le nez de sa compagne, la fumée se faufilant automatiquement dans son organisme alors qu'elle prenait une nouvelle inspiration. Avec ça peut-être qu'elle serait de retour dans quelques heures, l'espoir fait vivre comme on dit, et le jeune homme n'avait plus que ça, de l'espoir, le truc stupide qui le bouffait de l'intérieur et lui faisait croire en toutes sortes de choses impossibles. Il se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher d'espérer, de se dire qu'un miracle était encore envisageable parce que les miracles n'existent pas dans la réalité, il avait eu le loisir de le constater durant toute sa vie.

À force de penser, penser et encore penser, le chasseur ne sentit même pas son esprit dérivé et il s'endormit tranquillement en basculant sur l'oreiller. Il se réveilla en sursaut quelques heures plus tard et se redressa vivement, se tournant vers la bleue dans le but de vérifier que… qu'elle était toujours là. C'était le cas puisqu'elle le regardait, un sourire attendri aux lèvres, tendant la main pour s'amuser avec une des bouclettes rebelles de son amant. Elle joua ainsi un moment avant de passer délicatement ses doigts sur la joue de Hyde où une larme avait coulé sans qu'il s'en aperçoive.

« Souris, chuchota-t-elle.

—Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il en retour.

—Tu déprimes plus que moi, c'est pas normal.

—Comment je vais faire sans toi ?

—Et moi alors ? s'exclama l'Ange. Combien de temps je vais poireauter seule de l'autre côté ?

—Parce que tu crois qu'il y a un autre côté ? s'étonna l'aérien d'un ton presque amusé.

—T'imagines l'horreur si y en a un ? répliqua-t-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Je serais là à suivre ta vie alors que moi je pourrais plus rien faire, juste rester dans mon coin à ronchonner. Tu mangeras les dééélicieux desserts du café d'en face, tu voyageras, tu voleras, énuméra la bleue, comme émerveillée. Et je truciderai mentalement toutes les pétasses qui oseront poser les yeux sur toi » finit-elle en venant l'embrasser.

Le chanteur l'attira un peu plus contre lui, profitant d'un des rares moments durant lesquels il parvenait à oublier leur situation. Le temps aurait pu s'arrêter, les coupant du monde et les gardant ensemble pour l'éternité, mais c'était visiblement trop lui demander. Le temps n'est jamais généreux, c'est bien connu. Mais si l'un d'eux avaient eu le pouvoir de le stopper, nul doute qu'il l'aurait utiliser.

« On pourrait partir, lança finalement Chiyo d'un air pensif.

—Et qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de Ju-ken ? l'interrogea le bouclé.

—On demande à la voisine de le garder, plaisanta la plus jeune. Il viendrait avec nous, évidemment.

—Il faudrait tout lui dire.

—Non, s'assombrit l'aquatique. Je ne veux pas qu'il change sa manière d'être avec moi. Déjà que si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais aimé que toi non plus tu ne saches rien…

—Tu m'aurais caché la vérité ! s'indigna-t-il.

—Non, je… Enfin si, et j'aurais trouvé un prétexte pour disparaître.

—Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria l'ainé.

—Pour ne pas qu'un jour tu te réveilles à côté de mon cadavre ! »

Bouche bée, le chasseur fut incapable de réagir lorsque sa compagne se leva et quitta la pièce après avoir chancelé quelques instants, le temps de sortir définitivement du mode « légume ». Elle déclara simplement qu'elle avait besoin d'air et s'enfuit sans plus de cérémonie, s'appuyant lourdement contre le mur, encore peu sûre de son équilibre. Hyde resta ainsi dans le silence lugubre de la demeure, songeant douloureusement aux paroles de la bleue. Comment réagirait-il si cela venait à arriver ? S'il reprenait conscience un matin et se tournait pour découvrir son corps inerte, sa peau glacée, sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus et ses yeux fermés. Il comprendrait qu'elle ne le regarderait plus jamais, qu'il n'entendrait plus jamais son rire ou le son de sa voix, et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses souvenirs se seraient effacés.

Aurait-il le courage de brûler son corps ? De la voir s'élever vers le ciel dans un tourbillon de flammes tandis que lui resterait fatalement cloué au sol ? À quoi bon posséder la magie, à quoi bon l'aimer si cela ne pouvait pas la sauver ? À quoi bon avoir droit au bonheur si on finissait par le leur retirer ?

J-1

Hyde ouvrit laborieusement les yeux et s'étira tel un félin paresseux, surpris de ne pas sentir un petit corps chaud se blottir contre le sien puisque c'était ce que faisait habituellement Chiyo. Sentant la panique montée à toute vitesse, il se redressa pour faire une première constatation : il était seul dans le lit. Bon, pas de quoi s'affoler, elle était peut-être déjà descendue comme il lui arrivait de le faire lorsque la faim prenait le contrôle de son esprit. Essayant donc de calmer son pauvre petit cœur qui s'était emballé lors de la fausse alerte, le jeune homme descendit les escaliers et fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée sans y trouver âme qui vive.

En revanche son regard tomba sur un petit bout de papier, insignifiant à première vue mais qui réussit pourtant à effrayer le chasseur plus que toute autre chose. Sa dernière conversation avec son amante lui revint instantanément en tête, et au premier plan le fait qu'elle avait songé à s'évaporer dans la nature sans rien dire à personne. Incapable de bouger pour attraper cette petite feuille qui lui faisait l'effet d'être empoisonnée, il se contenta de la faire voleter jusqu'à lui et ses genoux cédèrent en lisant les quelques mots tracer à l'encre bleue.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle était partie.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

J-1

Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là, plus que d'habitude ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression que la jeune femme avait alors qu'elle et son dragon traversaient les Nuages. Ceux-ci flottaient, gris et lourds, chargés d'une humidité qui pesait sur eux tel un énorme manteau de gouttelettes transparentes. Chiyo resserra son propre vêtement autour de ses frêles épaules et frissonna une nouvelle fois, maudissant le temps et le froid qui semblaient se liguer contre elle pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Ils tendaient tous deux leurs bras filandreux vers elle comme pour lui barrer la route, la convaincre de faire demi-tour mais jamais elle ne céderait. Descendre et rejoindre la Géhenne était son dernier espoir, même si elle avait été terriblement lente à prendre cette décision.

Depuis le départ, Kaoru était la clé de leur salut et malgré le constat pessimiste du guérisseur elle avait continué de croire en son jumeau démoniaque, convaincue qu'il utiliserait sa magie de destruction pour annihiler le poison qui courait dans ses veines. Mais les semaines étaient passées et son état ne s'était pas amélioré, le venin la rongeant et sapant ses forces un peu plus chaque jour, c'était donc qu'il ne s'était pas soigné. Pour quelle raison, cela elle l'ignorait puisque dès qu'elle tentait de communiquer avec son clone ce dernier dormait, succombant au virus sans le savoir, et peut-être n'avait-il pas conscience de la maladie qui les touchait. Cela avait également été le cas de la bleue au début, alors qu'elle pensait être sujette à un simple coup de fatigue passager, et si Hyde n'avait pas été là sans doute se serait-elle entêtée dans ce sens.

Hyde qu'elle avait laissé en Eden, refusant de l'entrainer sur ce continent que tous croyaient mort et enterré, non parce qu'elle craignait qu'il puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit, mais parce qu'elle s'interdisait de lui laisser de faux espoir. Et accessoirement parce qu'elle redoutait sa réaction s'il découvrait son lien avec la Géhenne, qui était presque devenue un sujet tabou en Eden. L'aquatique n'était pas sûre que la seule magie du Démon pourrait les sauver, car elle-même avait déjà tenté de guérir par la seule force de son pouvoir et avait lamentablement échoué. Pourtant elle avait développé une quantité impressionnante d'antidote dans son sang, assez pour surpasser la dose de poison et donc logiquement le détruire complètement, mais le remède n'avait fait que ralentir le mal. En en générant en masse elle n'avait fait que gagné quelques jours de répit supplémentaires.

D'un côté il serait logique qu'ils doivent se guérir ensemble, puisque même si l'un d'eux se soignait l'autre continuerait de mourir, et au final la situation n'évoluerait pas. Voilà pourquoi l'Ange allait…

« _Tu glisses _» la prévint Blizzard.

Chiyo rouvrit brusquement les yeux et se raccrocha de justesse à la fourrure de son compagnon, qui grogna légèrement alors qu'elle lui tirait les poils pour se réinstaller correctement sur son dos. Ce qu'il pouvait être douillet parfois… Mais elle était bien heureuse de l'avoir avec elle, et c'était d'ailleurs par peur de s'endormir et de chuter en plein vol qu'elle avait décidé de l'emmener, pour qu'elle parvienne à bon port quoi qu'il arrive.

« _Tu es déjà descendue ?_ lui demanda son dragon pour la garder éveillée.

—_Oui, c'est de là que vient Kaoru,_ lui apprit-elle en baillant.

—_Celui qui interrompt souvent notre connexion pour te parler ?_ s'enquit la créature.

—_Celui-là même,_ confirma la jeune femme.

—_Je l'aime pas,_ ronchonna-t-il.

—_Tu n'aimes personne de toute façon,_ s'amusa sa liée.

—_Je t'aime toi, ça me suffit. _»

La bleue lui envoya une adorable vague d'amour qui le fit inconsciemment ronronner et si elle n'avait pas été à deux doigts de littéralement tomber de fatigue, nul doute qu'elle lui aurait fait un câlin dont il se serait souvenu toute sa vie. Mais pour l'heure elle se contenta de lui envoyer son affection par voie psychique à défaut de pouvoir embrasser son museau, au moins elle pouvait le gratter derrière les oreilles, c'était toujours ça.

Alors que Blizzard la sortait d'une semi-léthargie pour la dixième fois au moins depuis leur départ, la couche nuageuse s'effaça enfin sous leurs yeux pour les laisser contempler la Géhenne dans toute sa splendeur. Car elle était splendide, recouverte de forêts d'un vert impérial aussi profond que l'immense dédale végétal, de champs d'un jaune merveilleusement doré, de cours d'eau scintillants et de fleurs multicolores. La bleue n'en revenait pas de tant de beauté et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle se souvenait avoir créé ce paysage, jours après jours à la force de sa magie. Un sourire ravi vint naitre sur son visage à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement du sol, toute excitée qu'elle était à l'idée de fouler de nouveau cette terre qu'elle avait quitté des mois auparavant.

Le premier pas fut cependant beaucoup moins glorieux que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, alors que l'aquatique manquait de s'écrouler sous l'épuisement, ses jambes cédant sous elle. À peine eut-elle le temps de se rattraper à son dragon qui la soutint sans broncher, tournant vers elle un regard inquiet auquel elle répondit par un mince sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Plongeant les mains dans ses poches, elle en sortit deux flacons pleins du remède que le guérisseur lui fabriquait si gentiment et elle en ouvrit un pour en aspirer les volutes orangées, remisant l'autre pour l'utiliser plus tard. Sa gigantesque peluche s'était posée non loin de l'entrée de la ville principale du continent maudit, et le duo volant ne tarda pas à en voir surgir des dizaines d'habitants qui se précipitaient vers eux, les enfants en tête. Ceux-ci gambadaient en riant et les premiers arrivés se jetèrent dans les bras de l'Ange qui les serra avec toute la force qu'il lui restait.

Très vite entourée par une multitude de visages à la fois curieux et chaleureux, elle demanda à ce qu'on la conduise rapidement auprès de Kaoru, déclarant l'état d'urgence. Aussitôt on la guida à travers la foule, des bambins la tirant par la main vers les portes de leur cité en piaillant que la sauveuse était de retour, qu'il fallait la laisser passer. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu trop exubérant comme entrée en scène mais cela avait l'avantage d'être efficace. Alors qu'on l'entrainait vers la demeure du Démon, Chiyo prit tout de même soin de demander à son dragon de s'éloigner des habitations, elle en aurait de toute façon pour un bon moment et il fallait éviter qu'un imprudent ne l'approche d'un peu trop près.

« C'est là ! fit soudain un petit garçon en lui désignant une maison bien plus imposante que les autres. Tu viendras jouer avec nous après ? » gazouilla-t-il.

La demoiselle observa un instant les petits visages de l'enfant et de ses amis tournés vers elle, emplis d'une vitalité et d'une innocence toute juvénile, lui rappelant douloureusement qu'elle était toujours en sursis. Mais elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sourit, répondant gentiment :

« Je ferais ce que je peux, mon poussin. »

Cela eut l'air de lui suffire puisqu'il poussa une petite exclamation victorieuse et partit s'amuser avec sa bande, dévalant la rue et bousculant les passants qui les regardaient s'éloigner en secouant la tête, l'air de dire « ah, ces jeunes… » de ce ton nostalgique qu'adoptait toujours les adultes. Peut-être qu'un jour la bleue pourrait dire cela elle aussi, mais pour ça il fallait d'abord qu'elle vive.

Elle s'engouffra donc dans la luxueuse résidence que l'on venait de lui indiquer, se faisant surprendre dès l'entrée par l'obscurité qui régnait à l'intérieur. Tous les volets étaient fermés et elle dut laisser la porte ouverte derrière elle le temps de dégager les fenêtres des planches qui les obstruaient, se cognant vicieusement dans tous les coins au passage. L'aquatique ne s'attarda cependant pas sur les goûts de décoration de son clone et entama directement la montée laborieuse des escaliers, sentant ses forces faiblir alors qu'elle venait à peine de prendre une dose d'antidote. Le poison était déjà bien installé dans son corps mais elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre le deuxième flacon.

L'étage s'avéra en réalité être plus une immense mezzanine au bout de laquelle se trouvait un lit doté d'une couette moelleuse, une couette qui respirait. L'Ange s'approcha de la forme indistincte dissimulée sous l'épaisse couche de tissu, ignorant sciemment les appels de l'oreiller qui l'encourageait à se laisser aller au sommeil. Elle se gifla mentalement et se pencha sur le visage endormi de Kaoru, le nez enfoui sous la couverture dans une attitude toute enfantine, et le voir aussi paisible alors qu'ils étaient en train de mourir l'énerva prodigieusement. Elle sortit la fiole qu'elle avait gardée en réserve jusque là et souleva la tête du Démon pour qu'il inspire son contenu. Ceci fait, elle gonfla ces poumons et cria de toute la force de ses cordes vocales :

« DEBOUT GROSSE FAIGNASSE ! »

Autant dire que l'effet fut immédiat et pour le moins violent puisque le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, les yeux papillonnant avec cet air du mec qu'on vient de réveiller et qui se demande ce qu'il peut bien se passer, merde. Puis ses pensées se remirent en place puisqu'il s'exclama soudain, surpris :

« Chiyo ?

—Bien sûr que c'est moi crétin ! Tu connais beaucoup de filles avec des cheveux bleus ? répliqua-t-elle durement.

—Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'alarma le blanc, perturbé par tant d'action dès le réveil.

—Ce qui me prend ? CE QUI ME PREND ? répéta Chiyo. Tu te fais mordre par une couleuvre onirique et toi tu me dis « C'est rien, tout va bien » ?! Tu veux nous tuer ou quoi ?! l'engueula-t-elle.

—Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, fit sa copie démoniaque pour l'amadouer.

—Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Allonge-toi là, j'ai pas qu'ça faire, ordonna la bleue en le poussant sur le matelas.

—Tu te rends compte que sortie du contexte, cette phrase est extrêmement ambiguë ? s'amusa Kaoru en obéissant néanmoins.

—Je te conseille de la fermer si tu veux pas définitivement que je t'en colle une. »

Comprenant que la jeune femme ne faisait absolument pas semblant d'être sur les nerfs, il l'écouta attentivement alors qu'elle lui expliquait la situation :

« Bon, le venin qui coule dans _tes_ veines et qui _nous_ tue à petit feu n'est pas sensé se soigner. Mais toi et moi on n'est pas n'importe qui, donc on va faire en sorte de pas crever bêtement, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça sans répondre, attendant la suite.

« Le truc c'est que ma magie ne fait que ralentir le processus. La tienne, en revanche, peut directement éliminer le poison. Et pendant que tu te chargeras de ça, je ferai en sorte qu'on ne s'endorme pas. Vu ?

—Oui, chef ! » s'amusa presque le Démon.

Sa jumelle angélique l'aurait bien frappé pour le punir de prendre tout ça tant à la légère mais un bâillement la stoppa dans son élan. Kaoru la fit basculer pour l'attirer contre lui et la serrer dans ses bras, lui faisant comprendre tranquillement qu'elle pouvait cesser de s'inquiéter et que tout serait bientôt arrangé. Leurs corps se mirent à briller à mesure qu'ils invoquaient leur pouvoir et l'aquatique sentit peu à peu la fatigue la quitter, savourant l'énergie qui l'envahissait tel un tsunami. C'était comme être libéré d'un poids invisible qui l'encombrait et redécouvrir toutes le choses dont on était capable, comme courir, acte d'une simplicité extrême et qui pourtant l'épuisait à une vitesse folle. Cela donnait envie à Chiyo de s'enfuir à l'air libre, déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler et tourbillonner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le moindre de ses muscles crie au supplice.

Elle fit des efforts surhumains pour contrôler cette vague d'adrénaline tandis qu'ils restaient ainsi, allongés, purgeant leur sang d'un venin qui sapait leur vitalité. Elle ne sut jamais combien de temps cela dura, et même si on lui avait dit que tout s'était déroulé en à peine une seconde, pour elle ce fut l'équivalent d'une éternité… Une très longue éternité.

« Je crois que c'est bon, se risqua le blanc.

—Tu crois ? fit l'Ange en se redressant pour l'observer.

—Non, c'est sûr maintenant. T'as plus la sale gueule que t'avais en arrivant, se moqua-t-il avec son habituel sourire taquin.

—Enfoiré » attaqua la bleue en le frappant avec ses petits poings.

Ils éclatèrent de rire, comme au bon vieux temps, et la jeune femme se rendit enfin compte d'à quel point il lui avait manqué, si bien que lorsqu'il s'assit en se grattant distraitement la tête, elle se jeta sur lui pour le câliner.

« Montre-moi la morsure » exigea-t-elle soudainement.

Il lui tendit son bras et elle examina d'un œil curieux les deux marques nettes depuis longtemps cicatrisées qui se dessinaient sur sa peau. Qui aurait pu croire que cela serait à l'origine de tant de problèmes ?

« T'as tué ce foutu serpent j'espère ? s'enquit la demoiselle.

—Si je te dis non tu vas te mettre à sa recherche pour te venger ? plaisanta Kaoru.

—Tu l'as tué oui ou non ? insista-t-elle.

—Bien sûr, jura le jeune homme avec un brin de vantardise. Mais parlons sérieusement, se reprit-il. Combien de temps tu restes ? »

Chiyo se sentit immédiatement gênée devant l'espoir qu'elle ressentait chez le Démon, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'attarder, il y avait quelqu'un en haut qui était encore persuadé qu'elle allait mourir. Elle hésitait à repartir tout de suite pour se ruer chez Hyde, l'embrasser fougueusement et lui dire qu'elle allait vivre. Vivre ! N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Et qu'importe s'il lui posait des questions et qu'elle était forcée de tout avoué de ces liens avec la Géhenne, il lui pardonnerait n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'ils seraient ensemble. Mais le regard de son lié la suppliait de rester ne serait-ce qu'un peu et elle répondit qu'elle décolérait impérativement demain sans faute, après tout elle pouvait bien profiter un peu, elle avait tout le temps du monde devant elle maintenant.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Jour J

_« On repart. »_

Écume décolla sans plus se faire prier et prit rapidement de la hauteur, laissant le paysage volcanique qui entourait Flammes-Ardentes derrière elle et se libérant avec un intense soulagement de tout cet univers de chaleur et de suffocation en total opposition avec sa nature aquatique. Son chevaucheur s'assit en tailleur sur son dos, cherchant vainement une position plus confortable et il se souvint douloureusement du temps où il posait sa tête sur les genoux de Chiyo, du temps où elle lui caressait distraitement les cheveux alors qu'elle croyait qu'il dormait, du temps où elle était tout simplement à ses côtés.

Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même depuis que la bleue était partie en ne lui laissant que ce mot, écrit à la va-vite sur un bout de papier qui se trouvait d'ailleurs toujours échoué au sol, exactement là où il l'avait laissé tomber tel une feuille morte en automne. Dès qu'il avait de nouveau été capable de bouger, il s'était aussitôt élancé dans une recherche acharnée à travers tout l'Eden, parcourant les Piliers en interrogeant chaque habitant, vérifiant derrière chaque arbre, sous chaque rocher. Son amante n'était pourtant pas du genre à passer inaperçue où qu'elle aille, pourtant il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'elle, elle s'était littéralement volatilisée.

Cependant, avant d'en arriver à cette course-poursuite qui ne le menait nul part, Hyde avait eu un moment de doute. Si l'aquatique l'aimait réellement elle serait restée et ils auraient affronté cette épreuve ensemble, non ? Il s'était toujours dit au fond qu'elle ne pouvait pas réellement ressentir quoi que ce soit pour lui, pour un simple humain alors qu'elle-même n'appartenait pas à cette race et lui était supérieure à bien des égards.

Les Anges restaient avec les Anges, et comme elle était la dernière d'entre eux elle s'était autorisée à avoir pitié de lui, voilà tout. Et dès que l'occasion de se débarrasser de son amant s'était présentée, elle avait sauté dessus. Mais rapidement l'absurdité de ce raisonnement lui était apparue, car il aurait été aberrant de penser que durant tout ce temps elle n'avait fait que jouer la comédie. Elle avait emporté les derniers flacons de remède que leur guérisseur leur avait fourni, c'était donc qu'elle en avait l'utilité.

La jeune femme était mourante et pourtant elle s'était enfuie, seule, alors que dans ce genre de cas ce qu'on devrait vouloir par dessus tout c'était passer le plus de temps possible avec ses proches, non ? Pensait-elle lui épargner la souffrance de la voir mourir en s'exilant avant que cela n'arrive ? C'était stupide, il n'y avait rien de pire que l'incertitude et dans tous les cas persisterait cette affreuse sensation de manque, déjà bien présente depuis qu'il s'était réveillé seul dans sa maison emplie d'un vide et d'un silence pesant.

Le temps semblait en adéquation avec les interrogations du natif de l'Air, le ciel laissant s'échapper une petite bruine persistante, comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait déclencher la pluie ou la retenir encore un peu. Même les Nuages paraissaient indécis quant à la couleur à adopter, passant d'un blanc impur à un gris encre dont les vagues brumeuses les submergeaient, lui et son dragon. Honnêtement, le chasseur avançait sans savoir où aller, errant telle une âme en peine d'un Pilier à l'autre en espérant y trouver la trace de Chiyo. Il avait commencé sa quête par celui de l'Eau, celui qui avait vu naitre le dernier Ange et sur lequel elle aurait logiquement pu retourner pour la fin, mais sans doute était-ce trop évident pour qu'elle choisisse cette solution.

Était ensuite venue la cité d'Ouragan-Capricieux, la ville natale de Hyde que celui-ci détestait tant et où elle aurait pu se réfugier pour éviter qu'il ne vienne la chercher. Après un nouvel échec, il s'était naturellement dirigé vers la capitale du Feu où là encore l'absence de la bleue l'avait amenée à partir pour le dernier Pilier non-exploré. Mais bien sûr il n'était pas à l'abri d'une nouvelle déception, car il partait du principe que l'aquatique ne se déplaçait pas, ce qui pouvait s'avérer totalement faux puisqu'elle était accompagnée de Blizzard.

« _Tu sais quoi ?_ lança soudain Écume, flottant paresseusement entre deux bancs de coton. _J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait abandonné. C'est Chiyo quoi ! Je l'imagine mal se retirer dans un coin perdu du monde en acceptant tranquillement le fait qu'elle va y passer._

—_Elle ne voulait pas que je souffre_, murmura le jeune homme.

—_Elle ne voulait pas mourir non plus_, ajouta-t-elle, estimant qu'il passait à côté de l'essentiel.

—_Et quoi ? Elle serait allée chercher un remède ? Le guérisseur a dit qu'il n'en existait pas_, répliqua-t-il, frustré.

—_Il n'en existe peut-être pas _ici » dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Dans un réflexe relativement inutile, le dragonnier se pencha sur le côté pour examiner les Nuages et essayer vainement de discerner ce qu'ils dissimulaient, sans grand succès. La Géhenne restait cachée par l'épais manteau cotonneux, se dérobant aux regards des curieux et préservant ainsi le mystère qui l'entourait, et en soi cela attisait grandement l'aspect attrayant de la chose. Quel risque y aurait-il à descendre ? Sans doute aucun. Il avait la magie, il avait un dragon, rien ne pourrait s'en prendre à lui.

« _On peut bien tenter le coup_, l'incita la lézarde.

—_Vas-y_ » lui ordonna le chasseur.

Il sentit sa monture s'incliner et le vent s'engouffra sous ses cheveux pour les faire virevolter follement alors qu'ils entamaient la chute qui les mènerait au continent maudit, celui-là même sur lequel il était depuis longtemps interdit de se rendre. Mais à cet instant Hyde se fichait éperdument de cette interdiction et il aurait enfreint toutes les règles du monde si cela lui permettait de retrouver Chiyo, et cette nouvelle piste n'était pas plus incohérente qu'une autre. Écume avait raison après tout, la bleue avait toujours dévoré la vie comme n'importe qui aurait dévoré un dessert particulièrement succulent, et elle était la dernière à vouloir s'en séparer. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle était partie seule, elle ne souhaitait pas lui donner d'espoir alors qu'il n'y en avait peut-être aucun.

L'aérien sentait l'humidité imbiber ses vêtements, mouiller ses boucles et perler sur sa peau à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les gouttelettes en suspension, mais ce fut à peine s'il y prêta attention. Il ne pensait qu'à une chose, une multitude de choses en réalité mais toutes tournaient autour du même centre de gravité : son Ange. Il revoyait son sourire rayonnant, ses yeux turquoise qui le transperçaient chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui, ses cheveux céruléens qui lui chatouillaient la joue lorsqu'elle volait, sa peau au contact de laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner… Tout ce qui faisait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était perdu sans elle, tout ce qui le poussait à la chercher désespérément. Il n'avait pas été là pour elle, du moins pas comme il aurait dû, et il s'était enfoncé dans sa propre mélancolie sans voir que ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de quelqu'un qui ne changerait pas, quelqu'un qui lui communiquerait toute la vie qui s'échappait d'elle.

En ce sens l'aquatique avait eu raison de ne rien dire à Ju-ken car il était bien le seul à avoir rempli ce rôle à la perfection, et le natif de l'Air n'avait pas eu le courage de le prévenir de la situation avant de s'envoler à la conquête de l'Eden. Il avait trouvé un prétexte stupide et même si le rouge n'en avait probablement pas cru un mot, il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas avoir protesté. Le barman était devenu comme un pilier sur lequel le couple se reposait tandis que le reste de leur monde s'écroulait, tel les grains d'un sablier qui dégringolaient lentement pour n'être plus qu'un amas de décombres. L'univers que les amoureux s'était construit avait été ébranlé lors de ce fameux jour où la douleur avait assaillie la bleue pour ne plus la quitter, et peu à peu il s'était ébréché, ses fissures laissant chuter des morceaux de leur avenir dans les Nuages.

Nuages que le chasseur survolait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité lorsqu'enfin il y eut une percée, une brèche d'où filtrait une lumière bien trop vive qui l'aveugla momentanément, et quand il put rouvrir les yeux se fut pour les poser sur un continent qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il aurait dû. Au lieu du paysage dévasté que les deux voleurs s'attendaient à contempler, au lieu de la roche carbonisée, des terres cendreuses, des arbres morts et de l'atmosphère asphyxiante, voilà qu'il se retrouvaient face à un panorama luxuriant. La Géhenne ressemblait énormément à la nature des Piliers qui la surplombaient, comme si l'on avait voulu en faire une copie, comme si l'on s'en était inspiré pour réparer les erreurs du passé.

Seul l'océan d'un noir opaque faisait tâche dans ce tableau féérique, et les vagues sombres qui s'échouaient sur la plage paraissaient souiller l'œuvre que quelqu'un avait visiblement mis beaucoup de temps à accomplir, une œuvre dans laquelle cette personne avait mis tout son cœur. Et bien sûr l'unique être vivant qui aurait pu mener à bien ce travail de titan était…

« Chiyo… »

Les oreilles d'Ecume remuèrent à l'entente de la voix de son maitre, et celui-ci lui caressa distraitement la tête pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien, lui ordonnant implicitement de continuer se route.

La bleue était déjà venue ici, sans doute plusieurs fois vu l'ampleur de sa tâche, mais pourquoi un tel acharnement ? Pourquoi s'obstiner à faire renaitre une terre dépourvue de la moindre forme de vie humaine ?

« _J'aperçois une ville_ » lâcha alors la lézarde, surprise.

Il y avait donc des survivants… Et l'Ange les connaissait déjà. Peut-être restait-il de l'espoir.

« _Approche-toi_ » lui souffla Hyde.

Et le dragon s'exécuta, gagnant les territoires habités et dessinant de larges cercles au-dessus de la cité tel un rapace charognard guettant sa proie. Très vite ils furent repérés et la population s'agglutina dans les rues, jaillissant des maisons en un flot inépuisable pour pointer du doigt le chevaucheur et sa créature. Et pourtant nul ne vola à leur rencontre, de même qu'aucune boule de feu ne les visa et c'est là que l'aérien comprit. Tous ces gens qui s'agitaient sous lui ne possédaient aucune magie, ils étaient maudits. Et malgré le fait qu'ils tournaient vers lui des visages curieux plutôt qu'hostiles, il n'osa pas se poser et se contenta d'étudier la foule, y cherchant désespérément une étincelle bleutée.

Il n'en vit aucune et poussa un profond soupir, se résignant déjà à demander à sa compagne écailleuse d'utiliser son odorat surdéveloppé pour repérer la jeune femme, tandis que lui devrait encore attendre sans pouvoir agir. Cependant une nouvelle alerte d'Ecume l'obligea brusquement à revoir ses prévisions.

« _Je la vois ! A 9 heures !_ »

Le bouclé pivota immédiatement sur sa gauche et aperçut effectivement une silhouette floue s'élever vers la voûte nuageuse, trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse clairement la distinguer, mais pour cela il faisait entièrement confiance à son dragon.

« _Elle n'est pas seule_ » ajouta bientôt la créature.

Aussitôt Hyde attisa leur lien, sa vision devenant ainsi d'une netteté et d'une précision à couper le souffle, et il détailla chaque chose qui l'entourait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait, comme s'il avait été aveugle toutes ces années. Chiyo lui apparut soudain, chevauchant son dragon blanc au museau pointé vers le ciel, accélérant pour atteindre les hauteurs vertigineuses de l'Eden. Elle était penchée en avant, fermement accrochée à la fourrure de Blizzard et le chasseur pouvait même discerner ses lèvres qui bougeaient alors qu'elle encourageait sa monture à accélérer, visiblement pressée.

Cependant, le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir de ce miracle puisqu'une forme sombre se profilait à la suite de l'aquatique. Un homme avec des ailes noires. Mais plus encore que ses voiles obscures, se fut l'épée qu'il tenait à la main et qui luisait d'un éclat inquiétant qui fit que son cœur s'emballa sous le coup de la panique. Il voyait cet inconnu se rapprocher peu à peu et bientôt il atteindrait son Ange.

« Poursuit-le bon sang ! cria-t-il à la lézarde. Tu vois bien qu'il est armé ! »

Elle obéit sur le champ et s'élança à la rencontre du Démon, s'insinuant dans les courants que son maitre créait pour leur permettre de prendre de la vitesse. Que s'était-il passé pour que Chiyo soit forcée de s'enfuir ? Hyde ne réfléchissait pas. Il s'en fichait éperdument à cet instant, seul comptait la course désespérée de la jeune femme qui tentait d'échapper au monstre qui la pourchassait.

Ce dernier ne vit pas le dragonnier arriver, trop concentré sur sa proie pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre, et cette erreur lui fut fatale. Les crocs d'Ecume s'enfoncèrent sans difficulté dans sa chaire, le stoppant dans son envol, et l'ennemi lâcha son épée qui tourbillonna lentement dans sa chute vers l'océan. Le chasseur sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa bouche et il grimaça, écœuré. Le guerrier désarmé ne cria même pas lorsque le dragon dégagea ses canines de son corps et il flotta un moment, stupéfait, avant de baisser les yeux sur les trous béants qui perçaient sa poitrine. Et il bascula dans le vide.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Jour J

La douleur la surprit alors que ses doigts étaient fermement accrochés à la fourrure de Blizzard qui fonçait comme l'éclair vers l'Eden, et elle se plia en deux, incapable de hurler tant la souffrance lui coupait le souffle. Cela lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenirs et Chiyo vacilla en tentant de se maintenir à son dragon, mais son corps ne répondait plus, vidé de toutes ses forces et rendu aussi inefficace que du coton. Elle se sentit glisser du dos de sa monture et ne put rien faire pour l'empêcher, même ses ailes qu'elle déploya pour éviter la chute ne purent l'aider, aussi inutiles que celles d'un nouveau-né qui ne saurait comment s'en servir.

La voix de Kaoru retentit à l'intérieur de son esprit, désespérée, mais elle ne trouva même pas le courage de réagir alors qu'elle sentait ses plumes disparaitre tandis qu'elle plongeait à la rencontre de l'océan. La bleue vit ses voiles célestes s'évaporer en millions d'étincelles dorées et elle les regarda s'élever, paniquée, tendant vainement les mains vers le ciel pour les rattraper, les retenir encore un peu plus. Des larmes lui brouillèrent les yeux alors que la magie s'envolait et qu'elle continuait fatalement de sombrer, toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin du soleil. Son cœur se serra et elle eut soudain du mal à respirer lorsqu'une pensé d'une légèreté effrayante la traversa : alors c'est ainsi que meurt un Ange ?

La jeune femme sentit qu'on la récupérait et elle s'étonna de ne pas souffrir de l'impact, de ne pas souffrir tout court d'ailleurs, comme si elle était totalement anesthésiée et insensible au moindre petit choc. Cependant la douleur se réveilla de l'intérieur et la détrompa bien vite lorsque le visage plein d'incompréhension de Hyde se pencha sur elle, et elle comprit immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il posa une main sur son ventre pour couvrir une blessure mais elle songea tristement que cela ne servirait à rien, trop de sang s'était déjà écoulé et les plaies étaient trop nombreuses, trop profondes.

« Pourquoi tu saignes aussi ? » demanda-t-il faiblement, ses yeux parcourant le corps de l'aquatique avec affolement.

Celle-ci ne dit rien, avisant son dragon qui flottait avec difficulté à leurs côtés, le Démon allongé dans un équilibre précaire sur son dos. Les pointes rousses de ses cheveux blancs s'éparpillaient tel des flammèches autour de son visage d'une pâleur extrême, ses bras pendant mollement contre les flancs de la créature qui le transportait, et sa copie angélique devina qu'elle ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Leur gloire d'antan avait bel et bien disparu, laissant place à une fragilité écœurante, celle de simples mortels. Son jumeau lui sourit d'un air désolé avant de souffler :

« J'aurais dû le voir, j'aurais dû l'esquiver…

—Tais-toi, idiot, l'arrêta Chiyo qui redoutait de le voir craquer.

—Merci.

—De quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle.

—De ne pas me laisser partir tout seul. »

Deux larmes s'échappèrent en même temps des yeux bleus et noirs des deux liés et Kaoru tendit sa main pour essuyer la joue de son amie, qui ne pouvait même pas pleurer dignement sous peine de littéralement se déchirer la poitrine. Elle ordonna à Blizzard de ramener son frère démoniaque jusqu'à la ville mais l'énorme peluche ne fit pas mine de bouger, détournant son regard pour bien montrer sa désapprobation totale de cette injonction ridicule. Bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait maudire la stupide magie qui lui avait collé une bestiole aussi arrogante et têtue ! Ladite bestiole soupira bruyamment face à cette vague de frustration, et l'Ange fut contrainte de s'énerver :

« _Emmène-le !_

—_Hors de question de te quitter !_ répliqua obstinément le dragon.

—_Dépose-le et reviens._

—_Mais-_

—_On va mourir ! Alors par pitié, fais-ce que je te dis ! _»

L'argument eut l'air de faire mouche puisque la créature vira de bord et fut bientôt hors du champ de vision de la chevaucheuse, qui s'empressa de reporter son attention sur Hyde qui était resté silencieux, fixant le vide d'un air hagard, perdu. La bleue s'en voulut en le voyant ainsi, elle s'en voulut de lui avoir caché des tonnes de choses sur elle, de ne pas avoir su lui faire confiance, d'avoir tout gâché au fond. Mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre à lui avouer qu'il restait peut-être un dernier espoir, car elle l'avait vu sombrer un peu plus chaque jour que le poison gagnait du terrain sur sa propre vie, et elle n'aurait pas supporter de le voir s'effondrer à nouveau si son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais tout cela n'avait servi à rien finalement, à peine avaient-ils retardés l'échéance.

« Comment… Comment peux-tu… alors que c'est lui qui… » bredouilla l'aérien.

Bien sûr il ignorait tout de ce qui l'enchainait au blanc. Comment aurait-il pu le savoir alors qu'il avait passé si peu de temps à l'école ? Au fond la jeune femme trouvait presque cette situation comique en un sens, parce qu'elle avait failli s'en sortir et c'était pourtant sa propre bêtise qui les avait conduits là, dans les airs, sur ce dragon. Mais il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets, non ?

« Il te pourchassait…

—Il voulait juste me protéger, au cas où les Mermaids… Oh ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant… abandonna-t-elle.

—Je ne comprends pas…

—Je suis liée à Kaoru, expliqua-t-elle au chasseur. Et lorsqu'un Démon meurt, un Ange part avec lui.

—Mais tu vas guérir pas vrai ? fit-il en essayant de sourire. Avec ta magie tu peux bien… »

La douleur qui transperçait Chiyo n'était rien à cet instant comparée à celle qui lui vrillait le cœur, alors elle retint un sanglot et caressa les cheveux de son amant, plantant ses yeux turquoise dans les siens pour lui dire à quel point elle se sentait coupable. Et elle eut presque envie que tout se finisse maintenant pour qu'elle puisse enfin fuir le regard effrayé et anéanti de Hyde, car il savait, il savait que c'était fini.

« Je n'en ai plus. J'ai tout utilisé pour éliminer le venin, murmura-t-elle la gorge serrée.

—Tu… tu vas…

—Je suis tellement désolée… »

Et peu importait le mal qui la tailladait de toute part, l'Ange s'autorisa à fondre en larmes, après tout c'était son dernier jour et elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, personne ne pourrait lui enlever ça. Mais plus elle pleurait plus elle avait mal, alors elle continua de pleurer jusqu'à ce que son cœur soit totalement asséché, le comble pour une aquatique. Le pire cependant se reflétait chez son amant qui demeurait silencieux à côté d'elle, et elle l'aurait presque frappé pour qu'il parle, crie, chiale lui aussi, tout plutôt que le silence.

« Il parait que le dernier vœu d'un Ange se réalise toujours, lança-t-elle soudain.

—Chou… gémit le bouclé.

—Moi, mon dernier vœu c'est de me réincarner en océan, poursuivit-elle d'un ton léger.

—Ne dis pas ça, chuchota-t-il en écartant une mèche bleue qui lui barrait le visage.

—Pour voir les baleines, tu comprends ?

—Tais-toi ! hurla Hyde. T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner ! Pas après ce qu'on a vécu ! Tu… Tu disais que tu m'aimais, que j'étais à toi…

—J'étais sincère, sourit Chiyo, touchée.

—Alors reste, la supplia-t-il comme si cela ne dépendait que d'elle. Ne me quitte pas. »

S'il savait comme elle en avait envie, malheureusement quelque chose de plus grand –le destin peut-être ?- avait déjà décidé pour elle, et la Mort n'est pas quelqu'un à qui l'on dit « Je paierai l'année prochaine. » Et lorsque le chasseur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle sut que ce serait la dernière fois, aussi savoura-t-elle intensément chaque sensation que cela lui procurait, une étrange douceur amère. Mais les doigts qu'elle glissait dans la nuque de son amant ne lui communiquèrent bientôt plus qu'une vague impression, engourdis, et elle fut parcourue de frissons incontrôlables au point d'en trembler.

« J'ai froid. »

Le baiser de l'aérien se fit plus insistant, plus désespéré, et la jeune femme sentit sa magie courir sur sa peau sans pour autant parvenir à la réchauffer car elle ne la pénétrait plus désormais, le monde ne voulait plus d'elle. La température finit par devenir une notion abstraite, même le vent qui jouait dans ses cheveux se transformait peu à peu en souvenir, et bientôt seul son esprit demeura réellement actif, alors elle pensa. Elle pensa à son dragon qui volait probablement auprès d'elle mais qu'elle ne voyait même plus. Elle pensa à Kaoru qui avait tant accompli pour son peuple et qui avait pris soin de sa jumelle lorsqu'elle en avait eu besoin. Elle pensa à Ju-ken, qui s'il la voyait dans cet état l'engueulerait sûrement pour être la gamine la plus insouciante que l'Eden ait jamais porté. Elle pensa à sa mère qui lui avait appris à voler et à savourer chaque instant comme s'il était le dernier, mais de ces instants il y en avait eu trop peu à son goût.

Et bien sûr elle pensa à Hyde, à son sourire, à cette manière détestable qu'il avait de se rabaisser plus bas que terre et de la vénérer comme une déesse, à son sourire, à cette manie qu'il avait de l'embrasser quand il ne savait plus quoi dire, à son sourire… La fille de l'Eau aurait tout donné pour le voir sourire à nouveau, peut-être aurait-ce été encore la seule façon de la réchauffer mais elle n'avait même plus la force de le lui demander. Nul doute qu'elle l'aurait fait sinon, après tout elle avait toujours été égoïste et ce n'était plus maintenant qu'elle allait changer.

L'aquatique prit soudain conscience qu'elle ne sentait plus son amant lui caresser la joue, qu'elle ne voyait plus ses larmes et c'était à peine si elle entendait encore sa voix lui murmurant de rester. Elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les Nuages et le bleu céleste, le même que ses cheveux, le même que ses yeux, peut-être aussi le même que son cœur, qui sait ? Le dernier mot qui lui parvint fut son nom, Chiyo, le bruit d'une cascade, et elle n'aurait su dire s'il venait de Blizzard, de Kaoru, de Hyde, ou des trois à la fois.

« Je t'aime. »

Elle-même ne savait pas si elle leur répondait à eux, à tous ceux qui avaient un jour compter dans sa vie ou tout simplement au ciel qui semblait l'appeler, l'hypnotiser en l'invitant à le rejoindre. Mais elle fut sûre d'au moins une chose, c'était qu'une fois de plus ses ailes, ses douces ailes blanches la démangeaient follement et lui criaient de s'évader. Et qui était-elle pour refuser ? Alors l'Ange s'envola.


	23. Epilogue

Epilogue

J+ ?

Le soleil se levait sur l'Eden, caressant paresseusement les Nuages de ses premiers rayons et les teintant d'une douce couleur rose-orangée, réchauffant peu à peu les Piliers où la vie se réveillait lentement. Tout allait se dérouler comme chaque matin de la manière la plus banale qui soit, comme si rien n'avait changé depuis les autres matins, alors que cela devait forcément être le cas quelque part. Un nouveau jour sans Chiyo s'annonçait, un nouveau jour sans intérêt.

_Here in my heart, memories linger_

_I hold them sacred, safe from all others_

_Angel's tale_

Hyde soupira et un souffle chaud lui frôla la main, se faufilant entre ses doigts alors qu'Écume enfouissait son museau dans sa paume en une marque silencieuse de son soutien, mais le jeune homme y prêta à peine attention, le regard ancré à quelques mots gravés dans la roche. Il les y avait inscrits dans un état second et chaque fois qu'il les contemplait depuis il avait la drôle d'impression de les découvrir, comme s'il avaient été écrits par un étranger. _À mon Ange partie voler avec les baleines…_ C'était trop lyrique pour lui, et pourtant il se souvenait parfaitement les avoir taillés à la force de sa magie.

_A love such as this, once in a lifetime_

_Lost in your beauty, still dreaming of you_

_Angel's tale_

Il se souvenait être remonté avec son petit corps froid dans ses bras, il se souvenait des larmes qu'il avait versées, il se souvenait d'avoir hurlé et maudit le monde entier pour lui avoir enlevé ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, de sa première rencontre avec la bleue, de l'odeur de ses cheveux, de la douceur de sa peau, de la saveur de ses lèvres, de la beauté de son sourire. Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour l'imaginer là, à ses côtés, sa main fraiche dans la sienne, et il pouvait presque entendre son rire cristallin résonner dans son esprit.

_You drove the sinner from me, and shone with such of glory_

_Touching me softly, my breath torn away_

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux Chiyo n'était pas là. Il n'y avait que la statue impassible d'un dragon dont la fourrure autrefois blanche et soyeuse s'était transformée en pierre, la créature ayant choisi d'accompagner sa compagne ailée dans le repos éternel. Roulé en boule tel un chat paresseux, il avait l'air d'être simplement endormi, comme s'il attendait le retour de la bleue pour se réveiller et s'élancer vers le ciel à nouveau. Hyde avait le sentiment d'être le seul à rester cloué au sol, incapable de ressentir le moindre bonheur à voler, incapable de ressentir le moindre bonheur tout court.

_Wrapped in a silver veil, under skies so pale_

_Trembling as I watched you, one holy night_

_Angel_

Mais c'était aussi comme cela qu'il réussissait à tenir, en écartant consciencieusement chaque émotion qui tentait de le submerger, et même s'il ne gagnait pas toujours contre son propre cœur au moins parvenait-il à instaurer une sorte de vide apaisant. Au début il s'était laissé envahir par la douleur sans pouvoir résister, mais ensuite son corps n'avait pu le suivre dans son désespoir, refusant de fournir plus de larmes et l'obligeant à respirer plus calmement pour permettre à l'air qui le maintenait en vie de ne pas se fracasser contre ses sanglots. Peu à peu son esprit s'était installé dans un étrange coma, et c'était cette absence de conscience qui lui avait permis de brûler le corps de Chiyo et d'observer d'un regard indifférent les flammes s'élever vers les cieux.

_Snow can be warm, didn't you know that ?_

_Just like a snowflake falling from heaven_

_Angel's tale_

Son existence n'avait plus aucun sens désormais, il n'arrivait pas à envisager l'avenir sans son Ange même s'il n'était indéniablement pas seul pour affronter cette épreuve, il savait qu'il pourrait compter sur le soutien de Ju-ken dès que celui-ci débarquerait à Source-Chantante. Le chasseur lui avait écrit une lettre lui demandant de venir au Pilier de l'Eau, à l'endroit précis où la bleue et lui avaient pour habitude de trainer lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait en ce moment même, juste au Bord. Et il ne doutait pas que le rouge se mettrait immédiatement en route en la lisant, il était si rare que son ami sollicite sérieusement une faveur. Cependant cet ami savait qu'il avait agi ainsi par pure lâcheté, pour ne pas avoir à expliquer qu'il avait tué celle qu'il aimait, car il comptait bien ne plus être là lorsque le natif du Feu arriverait.

_I kept my feelings from you, the heavens divide us_

_I longed to tell you all my hearts desire_

Hyde comprenait parfaitement que le simple fait de vivre ne lui suffirait plus si Chiyo n'était pas à ses côtés, c'était comme essayer de respirer sans oxygène, de voler sans ailes, c'était comme mourir en réalité. Il ne s'imaginait pas regagner la capitale et évoluer de nouveau au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne pensaient qu'à s'enrichir, à boire et à faire la fête, même s'il en avait fait partie autrefois. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus merveilleux que tous ces fastes qui n'étaient finalement que poudre aux yeux, mais aujourd'hui elle avait rejoint les étoiles et l'infini du firmament. Il s'avança un peu plus vers le Bord et laissa son regard se perdre dans les Nuages alors qu'il songeait à ce que la bleue lui avait dit peu avant de partir, au fait qu'elle l'attendrait de l'autre côté, si tant est qu'il y avait un autre côté. Il savait comment s'y rendre pour la rejoindre, c'était même la chose la plus facile qui soit, seulement il n'avait pas d'ailes alors il devait trouver un autre moyen.

_If only I had wings, wings as white as yours_

_Up into the sky, I'd surely fly_

_Angel_

L'aérien jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et croisa le regard triste d'Ecume, allongée un peu plus loin et dont la queue commençait déjà à se pétrifier, prenant la teinte gris pâle d'un galet. Elle ne lui reprocha rien, elle avait déjà accepté sa décision et au fond Hyde fut sûr qu'elle le comprenait, qu'elle était peut-être même la seule à le comprendre grâce à ce lien qui les rattachait, voilà pourquoi elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'il fit son premier pas dans le vide. La lézarde ne plongea pas pour le rattraper, et le chasseur ne regretta pas d'avoir sauté sans prononcer un dernier mot, voilà longtemps déjà qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de parler pour unir leurs pensées. Il fut bientôt recouvert de coton et il sentit comme toujours les perles glacées l'imprégner, le faisant frissonner inconsciemment, le poussant à renoncer à sa quête insensée. Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner cette idée folle de retrouver Chiyo, parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle et qui sait, peut-être qu'il lui manquait. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il quitterait tout sans le moindre regret pour rejoindre un Ange, il ne l'aurait sans doute pas cru, mais aujourd'hui mourir pour cela ne l'effrayait pas. Il était déjà mort au fond, la jeune femme avait emporté son cœur avec elle.

_Yes, on such snowy nights, memories revive_

_Your eternal flame burning again, secret_

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hyde tendit la main vers le ciel alors qu'il continuait de chuter et la regarda un instant, presque surpris qu'une autre main ne vienne pas la saisir pour l'aider à s'envoler, comme la dernière fois. Sentant que sa poitrine se compressait et qu'un sanglot le menaçait, il ferma les yeux et elle fut là, devant lui, radieuse dans cette robe bleue qu'elle adorait. Il avança lentement vers Chiyo et celle-ci l'accueillit, souriante, penchant légèrement la tête d'un air amusé alors qu'il pouvait enfin la prendre de nouveau dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui, le laissant enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux et redécouvrir cette douce odeur sucrée, puis elle se recula pour caresser les lèvres de son amant du bout des doigts avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Le jeune homme se sentit fondre de bonheur et il murmura entre deux baisers :

« Je dois rêver…

—Tu te rapproches de moi » sourit l'Ange.

_Here in my heart, memories linger_

_I hold them sacred, safe from all others_

_Angel's tale_

Hyde était déjà parti lorsque la mer déchainée enveloppa son corps, le submergeant pour l'attirer vers les profondeurs où le grondement des vagues laissait place au silence apaisant des abysses. Des baleines le regardèrent sombrer d'un œil passif, ne se posant aucune question quant à la présence incongrue de cette petite créature dans leurs eaux brumeuses, car s'il était là cela voulait dire qu'il avait été accepté par leur océan.

_Angel's tale_

Un océan bleu.

_Angel's tale_

**Généralement je n'écris jamais d'histoires qui se finissent "mal" mais en fait j'ai commencé à écrire celle-ci en me disant "voyons si j'en suis capable". Il s'est avéré que oui, j'en étais capable mais rassurez-vous, si je dois en refaire une comme ça ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment. L'écriture d'Angel's Tale a été très éprouvante et je ne peux pas dire que je ne réécrirai jamais ce genre d'histoire, juste que je vais me laisser beaucoup de temps pour l'envisager ^-^. Mes personnages restent comme des enfants pour moi et les "tuer" n'est pas quelque chose qui me ravie particulièrement (faut pas croire hein). **

**Bref je vous remercie toutes d'avoir suivi ce nouveau récit et j'attends vos avis avec impatience (en espérant ne pas me faire assassiner cette nuit dans mon lit par les plus mécontentes xD).**


End file.
